Best Laid Plans
by AshC
Summary: My first AU story. Haley comes from a rich family. She's had private tutors her whole life, but must now enroll in public school to get extra curricular activities. What happens when she and a new friend get into some trouble? A Naley love story.
1. First Day

**Author's note: This is an AU story. A lot of things will be different from the actual show. I hope you all enjoy it. I think it has potential to be my best story yet.**

Best Laid Plans  
Chapter 1: First Day

Haley James was an extraordinary young woman. At 16, she had experienced more than most. The James family was very well off financially and had traveled all over the world. Their youngest daughter, Haley, was so happy at every place they visited but in order for her to get into a good college, she needed to be stationed somewhere until she graduated high school. Her parents had always given Haley the best of tutors and her education was far beyond what any high school could give her… except for extra-curricular activities.

In order for their precious daughter to get accepted to Stanford, her father's Alma matter, she needed to be involved in a community. Haley was fine with this. In fact, she was excited to be able to call some place home for more than a month. So, Haley's father, Jimmy James, contacted his best friend and fraternity brother from Stanford, Richard Davis. Richard and his wife, Barbara also had a daughter that was Haley's age, Brooke Davis, and they lived in a small town called Tree Hill, North Carolina.

Brooke and Haley had been best friends since they were in first grade. That was when the Davis's started bringing Brooke along for the lavish vacations they shared with the James'. The girls got along great even though they were pretty different. Brooke enjoyed spending her family's money, while Haley could care less about the money. Boys were always more attracted to Brooke, mostly because she challenged them. She vowed to remain a virgin until she was married. Haley thought it was a great idea for her friend but she had lost her virginity at the age of 14 to her boyfriend at the time, Micah. He was the only boy she had ever been with, and she wasn't ashamed. Brooke was attracted to the more sensitive type of guys, the ones that read poetry and brought her flowers. From the last phone call Haley had received from Brooke, she had found this guy. His name was Lucas Scott, the most romantic guy at school, Brooke had called him. Haley enjoyed romance. It was nice to read about or see on television, but she preferred the athletic type. The type that could be cocky, but sweet, all at the same time. He didn't have to go out of his way to bring her flowers or read her poetry. That stuff didn't matter. For now, her dream guy being an exceptional kisser was enough for her.

It had been arranged that Haley would live with the Davis's until Jimmy and Lydia James could settle down into the home they had recently purchased in Tree Hill. Jimmy still had a lot of business to handle in Europe that would tie him up there for at least 6 months. Haley was excited. She loved the Davis's. They were so outgoing and warm and welcoming. Plus, Haley had always been like a daughter to them anyway.

Haley stepped off the plane, wearing jeans, a tank top and flip flops. She carried her carry-on bag over her shoulder, towards the luggage pick up. She saw a sign reading _Haley James or Bust!_ and grinned at her best friend, Brooke holding the sign.

"Haley!" Brooke called out as she ran towards her best friend. Haley noticed a tall, blonde guy a few steps behind Brooke.

"Hey best friend!" Haley smiled.

"How was the flight? No, more important, how were all the European boys this year? Did you see Francesco in Spain this year?" Brooke asked with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I did. He said to tell you hello and that he's missed you," Haley laughed. She noticed the blonde guy standing behind Brooke trying to listen but not wanting to intrude. She stuck her hand out for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Haley James, and my best friend has no manners." She laughed.

"I'm Lucas Scott. I've heard a lot about you and Brooke has shown me a lot of pictures," Lucas laughed.

"That's pretty scary. Did she show you the ones where we were both missing our two front teeth at the same time?" Haley laughed.

"Um, no!" Brooke laughed nervously. "I wasn't trying to get him to lose interest."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Lucas laughed. He helped Haley with her bags and led them to his car. Haley raised her eyebrow at Brooke when she saw the beat up pick up truck. Brooke shrugged her shoulders and got into the truck.

"So, Haley, Brooke was telling me that you came to Tree Hill for extra curricular activities… does that include cheerleading?" Lucas asked.

"What? Me… cheer? I don't think so," Haley laughed.

"Come on, Hales! I'm captain, if I say you're on the team, than you are. Please, please, please. It'll be so much fun!" Brooke begged.

"Okay," Haley agreed, "I mean, every little bit helps, right?"

Brooke and Lucas nodded.

"Plus, it's a great way to meet people. I can introduce you to the whole basketball team. Brooke tells me you're really into athletes," Lucas smiled.

"Brooke! What else did you tell him?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, I swear," Brooke grinned.

When they got to the Davis house, Lucas pulled up to the curb and parked his car. The maids ran out to grab Haley's bags.

"Well, pretty girl, I need to get going. Mom and Dad needed help with the store tonight… It was really nice to meet you Haley. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," Lucas smiled at Haley, than leaned down to kiss Brooke.

"Bye boyfriend," Brooke called out to him as he got into his truck.

"So, do your parents approve?" Haley asked as the girls walked inside.

"They like Lucas as a person… not so much as a boyfriend. His family isn't as well off as ours," Brooke sighed.

"He seems really nice," Haley smiled.

"Oh just wait 'til you meet his twin brother. He's definitely your cup of coffee or whatever the hell they call it," Brooke laughed. Haley laughed with her.

"Haley, dear, we're so glad to have you here with us," Brooke's mother came down the stairs and hugged Haley.

"Thank you, Mrs. Davis. I'm glad you're letting me stay with you. Will you please tell Mr. Davis thank you, as well?" Haley asked with her best manners.

"I will. Unfortunately, he's out of town for the week. He has business in Richmond, but he's pleased to have his best friend's daughter here to be a positive influence on his own daughter," Barbara Davis smiled before exiting the foyer. Haley raised her eyebrow at Brooke and Brooke just laughed at her mom.

"Come on, Hales, let's get you unpacked. I need to see all the incredible clothing you brought us from Paris," Brooke grinned as she put her arm through Haley's and led her up the stairs. Brooke began to fumble through Haley's clothing. She let out a sigh.

"Sorry, Brooke, but mom wouldn't let me bring the good stuff. She said public school would ruin them," Haley laughed.

"Oh, Haley, I forgot you were always more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl… I'll rub off on you, just wait," Brooke grinned.

"You haven't after ten years, it's not going to happen," Haley smiled as she threw a stuffed animal at Brooke. "So, how come with a house full of guest bedrooms, your parents put us in a room together?"

"It was my idea. This room is so big and lonely and it's not like I have boys over or anything. I thought it would be fun," Brooke squealed. "No boys allowed up here, Haley. I know you like to get freaky every now and then, but that's my rule. Okay?"

"Okay," Haley laughed.

The rest of the night, the girls spent catching up on everything they had missed within the last year, both falling asleep, a little after eleven. The next morning, Brooke's maid came in to wake the girls.

"Haley, Brooke… Wake up, it's the first day of your junior year!" the maid called out as she opened the drapes to let the sunlight in. Brooke immediately bounced out of bed and ran down the hall to get ready. Haley was feeling a little sluggish, so by the time she got out of the shower, Brooke had already laid out her clothes for her.

"A skirt, Brooke?" Haley asked annoyed.

"Yes, we dress to impress. It's your first day at Tree Hill High. First impressions mean everything, especially with teenagers, now hurry up. We can't be late," Brooke insisted as Haley put on the skirt with the tank top and flip flops that Brooke had laid out. Brooke smiled at her. "You look great. If I was a boy, I'd ask you out!"

Haley rolled her eyes as she grabbed her book bag and followed Brooke out the house and into her cute convertible bug. Brooke was so cheery in the morning, it almost made Haley want to hurl but she held it in. She was pretty excited about this new experience. When Brooke pulled into her parking space, Lucas was already waiting for her.

"Good morning, girls. You both look great," Lucas grinned, then kissed his girlfriend.

"Listen, Luke, I've got to get to the principals office for student government… Do you think you could possibly show Haley to her first class?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Of course. Come on Haley James, let's show you what Tree Hill has to offer," Lucas grinned as he walked her to her first class. "American history, advanced placement with Dr. Shultz… me too."

"I'm glad I'll know someone… maybe this year won't be so bad," Haley smiled as they walked into the classroom. Lucas sat down beside Haley.

"Yo, Luke. We saved you a seat," a guy whispered from the back row.

"It's okay, Skills. I'm gonna hang out with Haley up here. She's Brooke's roommate," Lucas answered. "Haley, that's my friend Skills back there." Haley smiled at the guy.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Skills," Haley whispered.

"I'm Rachel," the red head sitting beside him spoke. Haley nodded her head and turned around as the bell rang.

The rest of the day continued very gradually for Haley. She met a lot of people, most of whom, she had already forgotten their names. At lunch, Haley made her way to a picnic table outside. She sat down and watched everything that was going on around her. She was relieved when she saw Brooke run over, waving.

"Haley! I'm so glad we have the same lunch. How is everything, so far?" Brooke asked.

"It's great. The people all seem so nice," Haley smiled.

"Well, everyone's talking about you…" Brooke grinned.

"What? What are they saying?" Haley asked curiously.

"How hot the new girl is," Brooke smiled.

"Whatever," Haley laughed.

"No, really. What do you have next period?" Brooke asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Um, free period in the tutor center…" Haley read from the paper.

"That definitely means they hired you as a tutor, tutor girl!" Brooke laughed.

"What?" Haley asked.

"That's what that means… You'll be tutoring the dumb kids next period… That's a great extra curricular to put on your application to Stanford," Brooke smiled. Haley nodded.

Across the lawn, the basketball players were eating together. Lucas was sitting next to his twin brother, Nathan Scott. They were fraternal twins and different as night and day. Nathan had dark hair, while Lucas was blonde. Nathan was hard core athletic and struggled with school work, while Lucas excelled in athletics but also had the brains.

"What's up with that chick next to Brooke?" Nathan asked his brother.

"That's Haley James. She and Brooke have been best friends since 1st grade," Lucas answered.

"She's pretty cute," Nathan grinned.

"Forget it, man. Her family has more money than Brooke's. It would never work out," Lucas tried to discourage his brother.

"I want to meet her," Nathan grinned.

"She's a cheerleader… meet her at the pep rally," Lucas spoke as he ate his lunch. "So, what do you have next period, anyway?"

"Tutoring. I've got to be tutored this year. Coach Durham doesn't want to risk me being ineligible this season," Nathan answered.

"I told you I'd help you out at home…" Lucas spoke.

"Nah, it's okay. I hear the tutor chicks are pretty cute," Nathan winked at his brother. Lucas laughed.

The bell rang dismissing everyone to their next class. Haley walked into the tutor center a few seconds after the bell rang. She noticed a dark haired boy sitting at the table.

"You're late," he said without looking up from his notebook.

"Sorry, I'm new here," Haley began as the boy looked up. He grinned. "This school is really confusing," she said as she sat down in front of him.

"No, it's not. Not really," the guy laughed.

"It is if you've never been to school before," Haley smiled nervously.

"Wait, so they have a girl that's never been to school before, tutoring me? This should be interesting…" he laughed.

"I've had all the best tutors in the world. My family traveled Europe a lot so it was hard to have time to go to a school… but if you'd rather have another tutor, I think I can have that arranged," Haley replied.

"No, it's okay… But why start regular school now?" he asked curiously as he tapped his pencil on the table.

"I need extra curricular activities on my application to Stanford… Please stop that with the pencil. It's driving me crazy," Haley spoke.

"Sorry… Stanford, that's a great school… Good luck with that… I'm Nathan, by the way," Nathan said as he closed his notebook.

"Haley," she smiled.

When the bell rang, Haley made her way out of the school towards Brooke's car.

"Haley!" Brooke yelled from near the school's gym. Haley glanced up at her. "Cheerleading practice, day one." Haley rolled her eyes as she walked over to where Brooke was standing.

"I didn't bring any extra clothes," Haley whined.

"Don't worry, I brought them for you," Brooke grinned as she tossed the clothes to Haley. When all the girls were changed and ready, they walked outside the gym to practice outside. Coach Durham was being strict on the girls having practice with the boys this year, something about distracting his team.

"Well, as you all know, my best friend Haley has joined our team. Haley, this is Peyton, Rachel, Bevin, Teresa, Lauren, Mackenzie, Maria and Hannah. Okay, now that the introductions are out of the way… We have a pep rally to get ready for!" Brooke squealed.

"Don't you love when she gets like this?" Peyton whispered to Haley. Haley smiled.

After a 3 hour practice the girls were finally on their way home.

"So, anything interesting happen today?" Brooke asked Haley.

"No, not really, but I did meet this really cute guy in the tutor center…"

"Oh, really? What's his name?" Brooke asked.

"I don't remember," Haley laughed.

"Well from what I understand, you've got the pick of the school… Well, besides Lucas, I mean… Make them squirm a little," Brooke laughed. Haley smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'll try that," Haley grinned as she turned up the radio and began to sing along with Michelle Branch.

This was going to be a great year…

**A/N: Please tell me what you guys think so far!  
**  
****


	2. One Night

**Chapter 2: One Night**

Friday night had finally arrived after the longest week of Haley's life. She glanced over at Brooke, who was busy checking her reflection in the mirror.

"These new uniforms are great, aren't they?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Yeah, they're nice," Haley replied as she straightened her skirt out.

"Come on, Hales! Get pumped up. The pep rally is in 2 hours, we're supposed to be peppy!" Brooke grinned, throwing a pom-pom at Haley.

"I'm just tired and I feel like I have so much school work to do," Haley whined.

"No school work tonight! Come on, Lucas will be here any minute to pick us up," Brooke squealed as she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. Haley followed behind her. Lucas was already waiting for the girls at the curb. Brooke jumped into his arms and kissed him. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Hey Haley," Lucas smiled. She smiled back and got into the truck.

"What's going on with you Hales? You're usually so happy," Brooke asked her best friend.

"It's nothing," Haley replied as she forced a smile on her face, "See. I'm fine." Lucas laughed.

In reality though, everything was wrong. The past week in the tutor center, Nathan had been excused from her services and it upset Haley. She was really attracted to him. In fact, since the first day, she hadn't seen him at all and she only knew his name was Nathan because some girl had come looking for him. Haley sighed then shrugged it off. Brooke had told her she could take her pick of guys, so why not?

After Lucas parked the car, he kissed Brooke one more time and then ran into the gym. Brooke and Haley walked over to the rest of the cheerleaders who were stretching outside. People were packing into the gym. Haley couldn't help but smile. The girls walked into the gym and set their bags down in the bleachers and started dancing to the music. Haley beamed, this was kind of fun. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nathan talking to Lucas. He was a basketball player… She had no clue. Now he really was her type. Haley grinned. Nathan walked by Haley and winked. Brooke saw the smile on Haley's face get bigger.

"Haley, you have a crush on Nathan, don't you?" Brooke whispered.

"I don't really know him… but he's the guy I tutored on the first day of school," Haley smiled.

"Well you can forget it, Nathan doesn't date cheerleaders, he never has and never will," Peyton interrupted. The smile disappeared from Haley's face.

"It's true," Brooke added, "he says it's to cliché for a basketball player to date a cheerleader and way too easy. He's nothing like his brother."

"Nathan is Luke's twin brother?" Haley asked amazed. Brooke nodded.

"Now, for a performance from out Tree Hill Ravens Cheerleaders!" the announcer called out as the girls ran to the middle of the court. Their music started and they all began to do their routine.

"The girls are pretty good this year," Lucas whispered to his brother.

"Yeah, Haley's really good," Nathan smiled at her.

"You don't date cheerleaders though…" Lucas whispered.

"She's not really a cheerleader… just needed something for her application to college," Nathan grinned. Lucas just shook his head.

When the girls were finished, all of the players were introduced and the crown screamed for all of them. Once the pep rally was over, Haley lost Brooke and Lucas. She looked through all the crowds of people and still couldn't see her friends. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"There you are," Haley smiled with relief as she turned around. Except that it wasn't Brooke, it was Nathan. "Hey Nathan," she smiled.

"Hey. You haven't seen my brother anywhere, have you?" Nathan asked Haley.

"No, actually, I was just looking for Brooke," Haley spoke.

"Maybe we can look for them together," Nathan offered as Haley's phone ring. She turned to talk to the person on the other line. She sighed as she threw her phone back in her bag.

"Brooke. I could strangle her," Haley threatened. "She and Lucas left me to go to some burger place." Nathan smiled.

"I could give you a ride over there, if you want. I mean, that's where I was going to be going anyway..." Nathan offered. Haley nodded. He led her outside to his car. It was no better than Lucas's truck. Nathan noticed Haley staring at it. "I know she's not the most glamorous of cars, but she gets me where I need to go." Nathan laughed nervously.

"Hey, it's better than mine," Haley smiled as she got in. "You know, you never told me you were a basketball player."

"Does that change anything?" Nathan asked.

"No, I guess not… I just didn't know I would be tutoring the star of the team this year," Haley smiled. "Where have you been all week anyway?"

"I needed some extra conditioning time in the gym, so Coach excused me from it… I'll be back there on Monday though… Did you miss me?" Nathan laughed.

"No!" Haley laughed. "Just curious."

They pulled into the parking lot, where a lot of people their age were hanging out. Haley smiled when she saw Brooke and Lucas making out. 

"Shit!" Nathan sighed.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"My ex is here. I'm really not in the mood to deal with her… Would you be mad if we went somewhere else?" Nathan asked. She shook her head. A few minutes after they were back on the road again, Brooke called Haley's phone.

"What's up? We saw you and Nathan pull in and then leave. Where are y'all going?" Brooke asked over the phone.

"I don't really know. His ex was there so he didn't feel like staying," Haley replied.

"Tell Brooke we're going to go to the River Court," Nathan whispered to Haley. Haley nodded and relayed the message to Brooke. Brooke smiled and told her to call them later. Nathan brought the car to a stop and he and Haley climbed out.

"This is where I come to think," Nathan spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you have a ball?" Haley asked. Nathan smiled and nodded. He grabbed the ball from his backseat and tossed it to Haley. She shot the ball into the basket.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Nathan asked.

"I have two older brothers," Haley replied as she tossed the ball to Nathan. After a few more minutes of silence, Haley grinned.

"What's that smile for?" Nathan asked.

"Wanna play a game of strip basketball?" Haley smiled as her eyes twinkled.

"You sure?" Nathan asked. "I mean, you'll be naked in less than 10 seconds."

"I'm game if you are," Haley smiled. He nodded and the two began to play. Nathan let her have the first shot, so he removed his jersey. Haley grinned to herself. He had a nice body. Nathan scored on her twice, so she removed her shoes, and socks. Nathan laughed.

"Socks?" Nathan asked.

"They count," Haley smiled back. But Nathan scored again. Haley removed her cheerleading top. Nathan smiled.

"You sure you want to play?" Nathan asked.

"You afraid of naked women?" Haley playfully teased.

"No, not at all," Nathan grinned as he shot the ball again. Haley started laughing as she removed her skirt. Now she was standing in front of him wearing only her bra and bloomers. "We can stop if you want," Nathan spoke more seriously but Haley just shook her head. Nathan handed her the ball. She shot it and made it. Nathan tossed his shorts at her after removing his socks and shoes. She laughed at him. She was about to take her next shot, when she felt him standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around hers and whispered into her ear, "Bend your elbows a little more." He helped her sink the shot, causing her to fall back into his arms. He started kissing her neck and before she knew it they were making out on the court.

"Come on," he whispered as he took her hand and led her to a wooded area. There was a part that had been somewhat cleared out, with only a lot of grass beneath them. Nathan sat down, pulling her down with him. He kissed her passionately but pulled back when she reached to pull his boxers down.

"Are you sure, Haley?" Nathan asked. She nodded and whispered back to him, "I did sink that last shot, didn't I?" He smiled at her and kissed her as she pulled his boxers down. Before they knew it they were both lying naked in the grass. Haley had her head on his chest.

"Are you alright?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, that was great," Haley smiled.

"Yeah, it was," he smiled. "I should probably be getting you back home though."

Nathan stood and pulled his boxers back on as Haley put her clothes back on. She was upset because it seemed that Nathan was in a hurry to get rid of her. A tear fell down her face.

After Nathan had dropped Haley back at Brooke's home, she walked slowly up the stairs and quietly took a shower. When she was finally comfortable in her bed, Brooke jumped on top of her, causing Haley to scream. Brooke put her hand over Haley's mouth.

"Where were you? It's 2 in the morning!" Brooke hissed.

"I'm sorry. Me and Nathan were playing basketball at the River Court and lost track of time," Haley sighed.

"You're lying," Brooke whispered.

"Brooke, no I'm not. Just let it rest, okay?" Haley asked as she turned over.

"Fine. Just be careful, Hales. Nathan's ex is back from college. Apparently she dropped out and he really loves that girl," Brooke hugged her friend.

"Good for him. Nathan doesn't like cheerleaders, remember?" Haley sighed.

"Yeah, but you're not a real cheerleader," Brooke sighed as she walked back over to her bed.

Monday had finally arrived and Haley was doing okay. If Nathan only wanted sex, then that was okay because it had been really great and there were still a million other guys in school. Haley and Brooke pulled into the parking lot of school and smiled at Lucas, who was waiting for them. Brooke and Lucas were a few feet behind Haley when she noticed Nathan kissing some blonde girl as he got out of her car. She sighed to herself.

"Haley, are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haley smiled. "Let me guess, Nathan and his ex are back together?"

"Yeah, it happened last night," Lucas spoke up.

"Good for him," Haley spoke as she walked quickly past the car towards her first class. Lucas kissed Brooke and chased after Haley.

"I know what happened between you two… Nathan didn't mean to tell me. I just kind of figured it out…" Lucas whispered to Haley.

"It's fine, Luke. Guys only want one thing, right?" Haley tried to laugh it off.

"That's not fair. And Nathan usually isn't like that. He likes you, he really does," Lucas insisted.

"Just not as much as he loves his girlfriend. It's okay. I didn't come here to get a boyfriend, okay? I came here to focus on my future. One that is going to be a hell of a lot brighter without some guy distracting me…" Haley whispered back. Lucas shook his head as he sat down. After the class, Haley walked quickly towards her next class running right into Nathan.

"Hey," Nathan smiled at Haley. She glared at him as she walked around him to her next class.

Haley had been dreading the tutor center all day. When she finally walked into the classroom and saw Nathan sleeping, she smiled to herself. She would let him just sleep all period and use the class to work on her essay for her Stanford application.

To Be Continued! 


	3. I'll Think About It

**Chapter 3:**

**  
**Haley was walking towards the gym for cheerleading practice when a cute guy approached her.

"Hey, you're Haley, right?" the guy asked. She nodded and smiled. He was very cute.

"I'm Jake... I heard you're a tutor and I was hoping that maybe you could help me with American History," Jake asked.

"Yeah, here's my number, just give me a call sometime," Haley took his hand and wrote her number on it. He smiled at her.

"Well, I should be getting to basketball practice," Jake grinned before running into the gym.

"Jake's into Haley now?" Nathan asked his brother in shock as they walked towards the gym. Lucas shrugged. The guys walked into the gym and saw their teammates high fiving Jake. Nathan shook his head.

"Hey, Nathan, Jake's got a date with the new girl," Tim grinned.

"And I care because?" Nathan asked.

"Dude, she's hot..." Tim laughed as the guys changed and got ready for practice. Meanwhile, the girls were already in the middle of practice when Brooke noticed Haley smiling a little more than she had recently.

"Spill," Brooke urged her friend.

"It's nothing..." Haley smiled.

"Come on, Hales. I know you. Who asked you out?" Brooke grinned.

"Nobody... That Jake guy asked me to help him study, so I gave him my number."

"But Jake is like the smartest guy in the school," Peyton added.

Haley smiled at the girls. "I heard." Haley walked back to the rest of the team to stretch a little more.

"I thought she had a thing for Nate," Peyton whispered to Brooke.

"She did, but apparently Nathan and Brittany got back together... and we all know how they are," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Dude, everyone hates Brittany. I mean seriously, why does she need to go out with a guy who's 2 years younger than her. That's just pathetic," Peyton laughed.

"Obviously Nathan doesn't think so," Brooke laughed.

After practice, Haley was walking to Brooke's car with her earphones of her ipod on. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, so she turned around. It was Nathan.

"Hey," Nathan started.

"Hey," Haley replied.

"Brooke and Luke are going to be a few minutes, they're talking to Whitey in the locker room," Nathan explained.

"Good for them," Haley said as she put her earphones back over her ears. Nathan reached to take them off.

"What's going on with you?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Come on Haley, we need to talk about the other night..." Nathan pleaded.

"What about it? It happened. It was nice and we can't take it back..." Haley was visibly annoyed.

"It was really nice Haley. It just freaked me out a little bit," Nathan apologized.

"Great... I don't care, Nathan. Just please leave me alone," Haley begged.

"I'd only ever been with Brittany... it was different being with somebody else..." Nathan spoke.

"And you think that I've been with a lot of people?" Haley asked horrified. Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"You were just really good, so I assumed..."

"I can't believe you," Haley laughed, "You know, I don't have to tell you anything, but I've only ever been with one guy before also."

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, but why were you so willing to just do it with me?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Why were you?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. It just felt right..." Nathan answered.

"Yeah, it did. But none of that matters now... I know about you and your ex girlfriend. I know that you guys are back together..."

"It's not exactly like that... We've been hanging out while she's home," Nathan tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain. It doesn't matter."

"Right, because you're going to go out with Jake..." Nathan laughed.

"So what if I do. That's none of your business..."

"It is if I make it my business..." Nathan grinned. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Get over yourself!" Haley spoke before putting her earphones back in. Brooke and Lucas glanced at eachother as they watched Nathan and Haley.

"Your brother has a crush on her..." Brooke whispered.

"Yeah, I think so..." Lucas laughed.

"Then why is he dating Brittany again?" Brooke asked confused.

"Don't know, pretty girl... I mean, he isn't the brightest person to ever live," Lucas laughed.

"He needs to just leave Haley alone. Jake would be really good for her..."

"Yeah, but I don't know how long that's going to last with Nathan butting in," Lucas grinned as he hugged his girlfriend.

"You're secretly pulling for them, aren't you?" Brooke asked with a grin.

"She'd be good for him," Lucas smiled.

"Well, he'd be bad for her. He's already hurt her feelings," Brooke insisted. She kissed her boyfriend and unlocked her car door. Haley jumped in immediately. Lucas glanced over at his brother. Nathan just smiled and shrugged as the two watched the girls drive off.

Everyday at school, Haley avoided Nathan like the plague. The only time she couldn't help but talk to him was in the tutor center and then they could only talk school because Haley had invited another student to tutor with them. Basketball season was now only a week away and after months of preparing, the team, along with the cheerleaders were prepared for their best season yet. Haley and Jake had become great friends. She wasn't quite as attracted to him as she was Nathan but at least Jake was sweet to her and they both had music in common.

One Sunday afternoon, Jake and Haley agreed to have lunch in the park. Both took their guitars along.

"Hey, Haley, you okay?" Jake asked. She snapped out of her daze.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "you want to hear the new song I've been working on?"

He nodded as she began strumming on her guitar. She started humming and then sang a few lyrics and began humming again. At the same time, Lucas and Nathan had decided to jog in the park. Nathan spotted Haley with her guitar.

"Did you know she could sing?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"No, I had no idea," Lucas replied. "Is that Jake playing with her?"

"What a tool," Nathan shook his head as he ran towards Haley and Jake. Haley stopped when she noticed Nathan standing in front of them.

"I didn't know you could sing..." Nathan smiled.

"You don't know a lot of things," Haley replied.

"Fine, you want to be a bitch. That's your problem... Come on, Luke," Nathan turned and jogged off. Lucas glanced at Haley. 'I'm sorry,' he mouthed before running off.

"What's up with you and Nathan anyway?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," Haley answered.

"Listen, I'm not a moron, Haley. I know that you're not really interested in anything but a friendship with me and I'm perfectly okay with that. You're a great girl and so far an amazing friend... but why can't you tell me what happened with you two?"

"Nothing happened, Jake..." Haley replied annoyed.

"Come on, Hales... There's obviously more than a crush there..."

"Fine, we slept together before he got back with that Brittany chick..." Haley looked down into her hands.

"He and Britt are over... did you know that?" Jake smiled.

"No... but it's not like it really matters anyway. He's already hurt me... Nobody knows any of this, Jake. Not even Brooke. She would never understand, she's all about waiting 'til she's married..."

"That's not what I heard," Jake laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"She and Lucas finally did it about a week ago..." Jake grinned.

"I don't believe you," Haley laughed.

"Ask her..." Jake encouraged. "And about you and Nathan... Maybe you should give him a chance."

"I'll think about it, okay? And why does it matter to you?"

"Because you're my friend and because Nathan plays ball better when he's happy," Jake laughed. Haley smiled.

**TBC! Sorry so short, I haven't been feeling well. But I promise to update tomorrow.**


	4. It'll be Okay

**Chapter 4:**

Brooke and Haley were sitting on the couch watching _Grey's Anatomy _together when Brooke decided she and her best friend needed to catch up. With school, cheerleading, and Lucas and Jake, the girls hadn't really talked like they used to.

"Are you happy here, Haley?" Brooke asked her friend as she ate a piece of popcorn. Haley glanced over at her.

"Yeah, of course I am…" Haley smiled.

"Are you sure, it's just we haven't really talked about things, and ever since you went down to the river court with Nathan the night of the pep rally, you've just been different. And now you spend so much time with Jake…" Brooke looked upset.

"Brooke, that night was over a month ago now… and I've told you, Jake and I are just really good friends. That's it. And what about you and Lucas? I heard you finally went all the way, oh virginal one," Haley winked.

"Who told you?" Brooke asked in shock.

"It doesn't matter… but why didn't you?"

"I didn't want you to be upset with me… I was always the innocent one, you know. And then it just happened," Brooke's face lit up.

"That good, huh?" Haley asked. "Must run in the family."

"What?! Haley James, what are you talking about?" Brooke demanded.

"I didn't tell you either, because I didn't want you to be mad at me but the night of the pep rally, Nathan and I kind of slept together… I'm not proud of it Brooke. And I know you aren't proud of me either… but it just happened and who the hell am I to stop my raging hormones?" Haley laughed.

"Wow… so that's why everything is so messed up with you… My theory has been proved correct," Brooke whispered.

"What?"

"Sex complicates everything… I'm telling Lucas that he and I aren't doing it anymore."

"Brooke! That's crazy. If you really care about the other person than it doesn't complicate anything. It just makes it more special," Haley smiled at her friend.

"You care about Nathan," Brooke insisted.

"No, I think Nathan is gorgeous. A little on the cocky side, but other than that I really don't know him, Brooke."

"Well, do you think you could try and get to know him? He really has a soft spot for you," Brooke smiled at Haley. Haley nodded as Brooke ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Haley!" Brooke screamed from upstairs. Haley ran up the stairs.

"What? What's wrong?" Haley asked as she peaked in the door.

"Do you have any tampons?" Brooke asked.

"No, I haven't had my period yet so I haven't bought any," Haley answered.

"Haley, you've been here for about a month and half… Doesn't that make you late?" Brooke whispered. Haley's face went green as she closed the door to go lie down. She had been so busy with school, tutoring, hanging out with Jake, writing music, cheerleading, and avoiding Nathan that she hadn't even noticed what was going on with her own body.

"I need some help here!" Brooke shouted from the restroom.

"Yeah, sorry, give me a minute," Haley called back as she ran downstairs to see if any of the maids had anything to help Brooke. Finally she came across one, so took it to Brooke and then walked into their bedroom. As soon as Brooke was situated, she called Lucas.

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas grinned into the phone.

"Hey! Big problem over here, you and Nathan need to get here quick," Brooke whispered.

"What? What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Haley's late…" Brooke whispered.

"Well, I'm sure Nathan doesn't know where she is, I mean they don't talk… Did you try Jake?" Lucas asked.

"No, Luke. She's late… as in might be pregnant!" Brooke hissed into the phone.

"Brooke, hey what's going on? Lucas told me you needed to talk to me. Haley finally decided to give me a chance?" Nathan grinned.

"No… I don't know. You and Lucas should come over. Right now. Haley will explain."

"No, I want you to," Nathan spoke really confused.

"Haley's late, Nathan. She might be pregnant, bun in the oven, gonna pop out a kid in 9 months…" Brooke told him.

"And that involves me how? Jake always was irresponsible," Nathan whispered.

"No, not Jake. You! Hales never slept with him. Just you. Please, you have to come over," Brooke pleaded.

"And do what?" Nathan asked in shock.

"Stop at the store and buy a test. You guys need to know," Brooke insisted.

"Alright, we'll be over in about 10 minutes. Here's Luke," Nathan spoke before handing his brother back the phone.

"This is really bad," Lucas spoke into the phone.

"I know, I know, but I really need you to do me a favor," Brooke began a little embarrassed.

"Sure, anything," Lucas smiled.

"When you guys stop at the store to buy a test, could you possibly buy some tampons too?" Brooke asked quickly.

Lucas laughed. Wasn't this every guys worst nightmare? "Sure, babe. We'll be over soon."

Brooke smiled as she got off the phone and walked into the bedroom she shared with Haley. Haley was sobbing into her pillow, trying to be discreet so Brooke couldn't hear her. Brooke sat down on Haley's bed and began rubbing her back.

"Shh, Haley, everything is going to be okay, I promise," Brooke tried to convince herself that more than her best friend.

A few minutes later, the guys pulled up in Luke's truck. Brooke was waiting for them on the front porch.

"Where is she?" Nathan asked Brooke, carrying a small bag with him. Brooke pointed upstairs. Nathan walked slowly up the stairs.

"And this, I believe, is for you," Lucas winked at Brooke as he handed her the bag. Her cheeks went red.

"Thanks," she kissed him on the cheek.

"We should probably wait in the living room, let them do this alone," Lucas encouraged.

"Is he scared?" Brooke asked.

"Out of his mind… What about Hales?" Lucas asked.

"She won't stop crying," Brooke began to cry. Lucas wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and just held her.

Nathan had never been inside Brooke's house before. It was really nice. Especially compared to the little 3 bedroom ranch style house his family lived in. He could hear the faint sound of someone crying, so he guessed that was Haley's room. He knocked on the door.

"Please Brooke, I just want to be alone," Haley cried.

"It's not Brooke," Nathan whispered as he entered the room. It was huge and very apparent that the girls were rooming together. There was girly stuff everywhere. Bras lying over the backs of chairs, pom-poms all over the floor and clothes strode everywhere.

"Nathan, what are you going here?" Haley asked as she sat up, trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"Brooke called me… I brought a test," Nathan started as he sat down on the bed.

"You really shouldn't have…" Haley whispered as she took the bag he was holding out to her.

"If you are… I feel like an ass for even asking, but if you are… Are you sure it's mine?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"No, you have every right to ask and yes… You're the only guy I've been with in over a year," Haley whispered.

"So what now?" Nathan asked.

"I guess I should take the test," Haley whispered as she stood and walked slowly out of the room. He followed behind her and she closed the door behind him. She was about to sit on the toilet, when she noticed him staring at her.

"Do you mind turning around for a second?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Nathan smiled for a second before turning around. He could hear her peeing. When she was finished, she set the test down on the sink.

"It says 5 minutes…" Haley spoke up. Nathan set the timer on his watch before sinking down to sit on the floor. Haley followed suit.

"I'm really sorry, Haley," Nathan whispered.

"For what?" Haley asked.

"For everything, for this," Nathan spoke up.

"We were both pretty careless I guess. I just got lost in the moment. Its just as much my fault as it is yours."

"I'm sorry about Brittany. She just gets inside my head… it's over now."

"Jake told me. You don't need to apologize. I know what it feels like to love someone," Haley smiled at Nathan.

"But I met you and it changed things," Nathan began.

"Nathan, you don't need to feel like you have to be with me if I am…"

"It's not about that. It hasn't been, I really like you," Nathan started.

"It's really okay, we don't have to do this right now…" Haley interrupted as the timer on Nathan's watch cut her off. Haley's face went kind of white and she couldn't make herself stand up.

"I don't think I can look at it," Haley whispered as tears started streaming down her face. Nathan stood up and glanced at the test. He then looked over at Haley who was eagerly watching him.

"It's a plus sign," Nathan choked as Haley completely lost it. He bent down to wrap his arms around her, as they both cried.

"We're only kids," Haley cried.

"We'll figure something out…" Nathan tried to console her. After twenty minutes of crying, they finally walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Brooke and Lucas watched anxiously.

"Well, I finally passed a test," Nathan tried to joke but everyone just glared at him.

"Haley, I'm so sorry," Brooke ran and hugged her best friend.

"What are you guys going to do?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to go to the doctor tomorrow… Brooke, I was hoping you would go with me. Nathan has a meeting with a scout," Haley choked as tears kept falling down her cheeks.

"I have an appointment with my advisor about classes for next year… I can try and get out of it," Brooke tried.

"I'll take you, Haley," Lucas offered.

"Are you sure, man?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, it'll be okay," Lucas smiled.

The girls walked the guys to their car. Nathan hugged Haley.

"It'll be okay," he whispered to her. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Haley nodded as she turned to go back in the house. Brooke hugged and kissed her boyfriend and then ran after her best friend.

TBC!!! I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope you guys will be also.


	5. I Can't

**Chapter 5: I Can't**

"Brooke, where's Haley?" Nathan asked as Brooke opened her car door and got out with her books.

"She didn't feel like coming today," Brooke shrugged.

"I should go be with her," Nathan began to turn towards his car.

"Isn't that kinda what got her into this whole predicament to begin with?" Brooke raised her eyebrow at Nathan.

"Nate, stay. Talk to the scouts... I'll go check on Haley," Lucas offered.

"You sure?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Yeah, when we get through at the doctors office, we'll catch up with you guys..." Lucas smiled as he pat his brother on the back.

"Alright," Nathan shrugged as he and Brooke walked into the school.

Lucas knocked on the front door of Brooke and Haley's home. The maid came to the door.

"Brooke is at school," the maid spoke warily.

"I know, I'm here to see Haley. Will you please tell her I'll be waiting for her outside?" Lucas asked. The maid nodded and closed the door. A few minutes later, Haley walked out of the house. She got into Lucas's truck.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"Nervous. Really nervous," Haley whispered.

"The appointments not for a couple hours... you wanna drive around for a little bit?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, can we go to the park and walk? It calms me down a lot," Haley sighed. Lucas nodded and drove to the park. Once they were walking along the sidewalk, Haley just opened up about everything.

"If I have the baby, I can't go to Stanford... My parents are going to kill me and that scares me more than anything..."

"Nathan is pretty scared too. He'll stand by you with any decision you make..." Lucas tried to comfort Haley.

"It's not fair to him though. We don't even know eachother, Luke..."

"They say babies bring people together..." Lucas sighed.

"Yeah, but it never ends well... No more talking, just walk with me until we go to the doctor... Please."

Lucas and Haley walked around the park for an hour, when Lucas finally told her it was time to find out. She nodded as they drove to the doctors office. The doctor confirmed Haley's pregnancy and gave Haley brochures on all of her options. She promised to read them and give them a decision in a couple days. Lucas drove to the high school. He saw the cheerleaders outside practicing. Brooke stopped and ran over to Haley. Haley cried in her friends arms. A few minutes later, Lucas had gotten Nathan from the gym and they too were with Haley.

"I'm so sorry, Nathan," Haley cried.

"Shh, it's okay. Coach excused me from the rest of practice, lets go for a drive," Nathan insisted. Haley nodded. Lucas looked over at Brooke who was also crying. He tried to console her but she shrugged him off.

"Not right now, please," Brooke cried as she ran back to her cheerleaders. Lucas noticed his teammates watching from the door of the gym. This was about to get really ugly.

"What do you want to do, Haley?" Nathan asked as he looked over the brochures with her at a table on the pier.

"I don't know. I mean if we loved eachother or something maybe it would work out but we don't and I want to go to college and you deserve to play college ball. It wouldn't be fair to bring a baby into this..." Haley sighed.

"Okay," Nathan agreed.

"You're not mad at me?" Haley asked.

"No, it's your body... A selfish part of me wants you to have the baby so that I can be around you for the rest of our lives but I do want to play college ball and see where that leads and you deserve to be allowed to do whatever you want with your future..."

"Yeah, we can't let one night ruin the rest of our lives, right?" Haley asked surprised Nathan was being so cool about everything.

"Right," Nathan lied. He did want Haley to have the baby. He really did.

"I'll make the appointment, will you at least go with me?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, of course," Nathan agreed.

Haley pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number on the brochure. After talking to the lady for a few minutes, she hung up the phone.

"It's settled... We'll go after school tomorrow. The lady said that I'd have to talk to a counselor before the procedure."

"Alright then. It's settled," Nathan squeezed Haley's small hand. She tried to smile.

When Nathan finally dropped Haley back off at Brooke's, he could no longer stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. Brooke was waiting in her room to talk to Haley, but Haley didn't want to talk. She climbed straight into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Brooke cried for her friend.

Nathan sat in the office waiting for the doctors to tell him he could take Haley home. She had been in there for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had only been a few minutes. He and Haley had barely said a word to eachother since the night before. Brooke and Lucas weren't talking either. It was just a really horrible situation for them all to be a part of. The door opened. Nathan looked up. Haley was standing there in tears. He walked over to her and took her hand and sat her down.

"I couldn't go through with it, Nathan. I just couldn't kill my baby.." Haley cried into his shoulder. Relief washed over Nathan.

"It's okay... I didn't want you to," Nathan admitted as he cried with her.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was a short chapter. I'll try to update again tonight, but just in case I can't I definitely will first thing in the morning. Thanks for all the kind reviews. I know that Haley being pregnant is overplayed but I'm trying to put a different twist on the story, so I hope you guys will stick with me and if you just can't, I understand. Thanks for reading so far. :)**


	6. You Need Me

**Chapter 6: You Need Me**

"My parents are going to be furious…" Haley smiled at Nathan as they drove back from the clinic.

"Mine won't be thrilled…" Nathan added with a laugh. "Mom and Dad got pregnant with me and Lucas when they were still in high school…"

"I didn't know that…" Haley interrupted.

"Yeah, I mean they really love each other and everything but Dad was really great at basketball too and having me and Luke kind of ended his dreams."

"What do your parents do now?" Haley asked as she took a sip of water.

"They own Scott's Sports near the high school. It's a pretty good business most of the time. I help out there during the off season. What about your parents?" Nathan asked curiously. He and Haley had never talked about this stuff before.

"Well, mom comes from a lot of money… My great, great, great, great grandparents lived on this piece of land in California in Sacramento Valley. Turns out it was on top of a gold mine…." Haley grinned. She loved telling the story.

"The California Gold Rush?" Nathan asked in amazement.

"Yeah, they did really well for themselves. They opened this nice hotel there for the 49ers and it did really well…"

"Like the football team?" Nathan asked confused.

"I guess we really need to work on the tutoring," Haley laughed. "No, the people that started coming to California in search of gold in 1849 were called 49ers." She laughed.

"Ah, got ya. But that doesn't explain what you're parents do… Brooke said something about them being in Europe," Nathan started.

"I was getting to that. The hotel my ancestors opened did so well, they started opening hotels across the country… Over time, they've been upgraded to keep up with the times, but I have to tell you, they're exquisite hotels, Nathan…"

"Better than the Hilton?" Nathan laughed.

"They are the Hilton hotels," Haley grinned.

"Yeah right, I don't believe you."

"I'm dead serious."

"But how come you're not all over the news like Paris and Nicky?" Nathan asked thinking he had made his point.

"I'm not a Hilton…" Haley laughed. "I forget which relative it was, but someone on my moms side married into the Hilton family. Maybe a great Aunt or something? Mom says it was more of a business merger than anything, but the Hiltons bought the hotels from our family and when my great grandfather passed away he split the money between his children and their children…."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, she doesn't really work. She could live on that money very comfortably for the rest of her life. Dad is a surgeon. A Cardiac surgeon, to be exact…"

"So, why are they in Europe?"

"Mom likes the shopping and Dad has been doing research with some people over there…"

"Wow, that's really cool, Haley. You're really lucky."

"Yeah, I am. But ask me in a few days after I talk to my mom," Haley laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I guess we've been avoiding the topic at hand," Nathan spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess we have," Haley sighed.

"Here me out, okay? I've been thinking about this since last night… What I would do if we kept the baby…" Nathan looked down into his hands after he had pulled over on the side of the road. Haley looked at him eagerly. "I know that we don't know each other at all, and this is going to be very difficult for both of us but if we're going to keep the baby, I want us to be married first…"

"Nathan…"

"No, it's just the right thing to do. My grandparents weren't married when my uncle Keith was born and I've heard the things people have called him and said to him. I don't want that for our baby."

"It's not the 50's anymore, Nathan. People have babies out of wedlock all the time…" Haley laughed.

"Those people aren't me. It's just really important to me…"

"I respect what you want, I do… but we're only in high school…"

"There's this place right outside of Charlotte that will marry anyone that's sober enough to stand up and willing to lie about their age," Nathan spoke seriously to Haley.

"Nathan, we can't."

"So what? We go get married really quick… Then what?"

"I have money saved up. We could get an apartment or something…" Nathan offered.

"Nathan, I'm going to let you be a part of the baby's life, I promise. Marriage just isn't necessary… Now, can you please take me home?" Haley laughed as she answered her ringing cell phone.

"Hey mom!" Haley was still laughing when she spoke into the phone.

"Haley Michelle James, I just got a phone call from Barbara Davis. She was hysterical talking about you not being able to live with them anymore because you're pregnant. Now what the hell is this all about?" Lydia James demanded.

"It's true…" Haley sighed. "I don't know how she found out and I'm sorry I didn't tell you first…"

"Honey… How did this happen? Your father and I are very disappointed in you."

"I don't know mom. I was careless and it just happened," Haley tried to explain.

"And the dad, do you love him? Never mind, who am I kidding? You can't possibly, you haven't even been there for three months yet… Your father and I are flying in to North Carolina in the morning. We expect you and this boy to meet us for brunch. We have a lot to discuss…" Lydia spoke quickly.

"Like what?" Haley demanded.

"Like when you're gonna have an abortion…"

"No mom, I can't do it. I tried to have one today and I couldn't go through with it. I'm sorry," Haley had started crying.

"Well, the only other option is for you to marry this boy and stick out the consequences. Your father and I have made up our minds," Lydia was now crying as well.

"Mom, we can't get married… We don't love each other," Haley complained.

"Should have thought about that before you spread your legs… I've gotta run, Haley. Dad said to tell you to rent a hotel room at the Wilmington Hilton and we'll meet you and this boy there tomorrow. Goodbye dear." 

Nathan looked at Haley eagerly.

"They said we have to get married," Haley cried.

"Is it really the worst thing in the world to marry me?" Nathan asked.

"Yes!" Haley cried.

"Well, what else did she say?" Nathan asked.

"I can't stay with Brooke anymore. Her mom doesn't want me there. I have to rent a room at the Hilton in Wilmington. My parents will meet us there in the morning to figure things out," Haley leaned her head against the window. She felt like she was in this horrible dream and she just wanted to wake up.

Nathan and Haley rode in silence to the Hilton. She went to the front desk and her parents had already made a reservation for her and her fiancé, the woman behind the counter informed her. Haley rolled her eyes and took the key from the lady.

"Do you mind if I call Lucas from your phone?" Nathan asked. Haley tossed him the phone.

"Hey Haley. Are you alright?" Lucas asked over the phone.

"It's me man… We couldn't go through with it," Nathan sighed.

"What? What are you going to do?" Lucas asked.

"Haley's parents want to meet up with us tomorrow. They rented us a hotel room. They want us to get married before the baby comes…"

"What?! You're both in high school. You can't get married. Mom and Dad are going to be pissed," Lucas screamed.

"I have to do the right thing…" Nathan tried to explain.

"Where are you going to live? What about money? Basketball? Are you giving up your whole future?" Lucas was so confused.

"I don't know. We'll just have to play it by ear… Brooke's parents kicked Haley out," Nathan sighed.

"I know, I was there when Brooke's mom confronted Brooke about the test in the bathroom… Brooke's not even allowed to talk to Haley or they're kicking her out too. This is really bad, bro. You do know that right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, it's about all I know right now. Listen, do you think you could eat with us tomorrow? I'd feel better if I at least had someone on my side during all this…" Nathan asked.

"Yeah… I'll be there. Dad just walked in, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow," Lucas spoke before hanging up the phone. Nathan put the phone on the nightstand and looked at Haley who was lying on the bed lost in thought. She looked so depressed. Nathan sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"I'm kind of tired, is that okay with you?" Nathan asked.

"Oh no, you take the couch. They might make us get married, but that doesn't mean you get freebies anytime you want them. In fact, just keep your hands to yourself, okay?" Haley demanded.

"What? So, we'll be married, but we can't touch? That's ridiculous."

"No, you wanted this. Marriage was your request… Now, here's mine. I'm only doing this because my parents are making me. They don't want to be embarrassed in front of all their friends but I refuse to kiss, touch, have sex… Hell, if I want to go on a date, I'm going to go and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it," Haley spoke angrily.

"Too bad nobody will want you once you look like a blimp," Nathan spat back.

"Ugh! God, I hate you!" Haley screamed. Nathan just laughed.

"You're really sexy when you're angry," he winked at her.

"Yeah, well you… your… you're just PSYCHO!" Haley screamed. "What high schooler, would possibly want to get married, want to give up all their dreams and freedom to be tied down to one person for the rest of their lives? It's not normal, you FREAK!"

Nathan just continued laughing as moved to the couch. She stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom. He could hear her gagging through the walls. He followed her into the bathroom and held her hair for her as she lost everything she had eaten that day.

"You need me," Nathan smiled as she puked. "Just wait, you'll see."

To Be Continued!


	7. It's Settled

**Chapter 7: It's Settled**

Haley was sitting in the lobby waiting for her parents to show up. Nathan was still sleeping when she slipped out of their hotel room that morning. She took a sip of her water as she read the newspaper. 

"How come you didn't wake me up this morning?" Nathan asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm not your keeper..." Haley spoke not looking up from the paper.

"What time will your parents be here anyway?" Nathan asked.

"Soon. Mom called when the plane landed about an hour ago," Haley spoke.

"Well, okay then," Nathan grabbed the sports section from the stack of papers beside Haley.

"I was about to read that," Haley sighed.

"Yeah right, Haley. Like you really read the sports section..." Nathan laughed.

"I do..." Haley insisted as she reached for the paper from Nathan's hands.

"Haley!" A womans voice called out from the hotel entrance. Haley looked up and saw her parents coming towards them.

"Oh god," Haley whispered. The woman hugged Haley really dramatically.

"My little girl. My Haley..." the woman cried.

"It's okay mom. I'm okay," Haley pulled out of her mothers arms and hugged her dad. "Hey, daddy."

The man kissed Haley on the forehead.

"And you are?" Jimmy James asked the tall, dark haired boy standing beside Haley.

"Nathan Scott," Nathan stuck his hand out for Jimmy to shake. Jimmy shook his hand.

"I suppose we have some things to discuss... Where are your parents Nathan?" Jimmy asked him.

"They don't know, sir. Not yet."

"Okay, well lets get going, I'm starving," Jimmy sighed.

The four of them started getting into the rental car, when Nathan saw Lucas pull up. But he wasn't alone. He was with their parents.

"My parents are here with my brother, Mr. James..." Nathan spoke up as Dan, Deb, and Lucas rushed over.

"What the hell is going on?" Dan demanded from his son. "Your brother told us you got a girl pregnant... Have you lost your mind?"

"Dan, chill out," Deb screamed.

"Luke..." Nathan started.

"I'm sorry. They tricked me," Lucas sighed.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Scott... We were just taking the kids to eat to find out exactly whats going on, would you care to join us?" Jimmy asked.

"You bet your ass, we're going," Dan huffed.

The Scotts piled into their car and followed the James' to a small cafe on the outskirts of town. Once everyone was seated, Lydia spoke up.

"They have to get married..." Lydia sighed.

"They're in high school!" Dan raised his voice.

"Dad... It's okay. I want to..." Nathan spoke up.

"It's not okay, Nathan. What about basketball? Your future?" Dan asked.

"I'll figure it out. It's not fair for Haley to have to go through this alone... I want to be with her," Nathan sighed.

"What about you, Haley... What do you want?" Jimmy asked his daughter.

"I don't know," Haley confessed.

"I just don't understand why it's so important for them to marry..." Deb sighed.

"Okay, the truth..." Lydia began. "Our family comes from a great deal of money. When Haley's great aunt Sophia passed away she left Haley a lot of money..."

"How much?" Dan asked suddenly interested.

"A lot," Jimmy added.

"What does that have to do with my brother?" Lucas asked.

"Aunt Sophia stated on her will that Haley couldn't receive the money until she was 21. And if for some reason Haley was to have a baby out of wedlcok, the money would skip Haley and go to some cousin of ours," Lydia spoke.

"It's just money, mom," Haley rolled her eyes.

"It's your money, Haley," Jimmy encouraged her daughter. 

"So, they get married," Dan encouraged.

"What about Nathan's basketball career?" Deb asked.

"I guess it's up to him," Jimmy answered.

"It's not fair for Nathan to have to give up basketball just so I can get the money... It's not worth it," Haley spoke quietly.

"Haley, can we talk alone for a second?" Nathan asked her. She nodded and they both walked outside. All eyes were watching them from inside the cafe.

"I want this, Haley... I want to marry you for our baby's sake and for yours. You deserve that money and it wouldn't be fair for you to lose it because of me..." Nathan tried to explain.

"We don't love eachother, Nathan."

"Not now, but who's to say we won't one day? Let's give it a try, okay?" Nathan asked.

"Okay, but I mean it, Nathan. No funny business, okay?" Haley asked. He nodded at her and followed her back into the cafe.

"We'll do it. We'll get married," Haley spoke quickly. Jimmy, Lydia, and Dan grinned as Lucas and Deb just shook their heads.

"Well, lets go get the papers and a justice and get it all settled," Jimmy spoke as he stood up. 


	8. The Ceremony

**Chapter 8: The Ceremony**

After the proper papers had been signed, Lydia and Jimmy took their daughter to buy a new dress. The plan was to meet back at the courthouse later that afternoon and the marriage would be legal. Haley's heart just wasn't into looking for the perfect dress. In less than a week, she had found out she was pregnant, lost her best friend, and her future was completely up in the air. Haley heard a noise coming from behind a rack at the store she was in. She leaned behind the rack and saw Brooke standing there hiding.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Haley asked surprised.

"I heard my best friend was getting married. I had to make sure she got the perfect dress," Brooke smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Haley hugged her.

"Your parents will kill you if they find out you were here," Haley whispered back.

"I'll take my chances," Brooke sighed. "I can't believe you guys are going to go through with it."

"It wasn't my idea, trust me..." Haley whispered.

"At least he's really nice to look at," Brooke tried to joke.

"Yeah, at least..." Haley smiled.

"Lucas said it was because of your inheritance..." Brooke started.

"Yeah, that's a big part of it. Plus my family doesn't want this to ruin my reputation... The weird thing is that before we even knew about the money, Nathan wanted to marry me."

"Whoa. Seriously?" Brooke asked in shock.

"Yeah. I know it's the right thing to do and all but it's not the 50's you know?"

"What about school?" Brooke asked.

"We're going to keep going, graduate, go to college. Everyone seems to think it'll all work out," Haley shrugged.

"But you don't?"

"I don't know. Nathan and I don't love eachother."

"Not yet," Brooke winked.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Lydia asked.

"I... I... uh, my parents don't know I'm here," Brooke confessed with a sad look on her face.

"Mom, please don't tell her parents... I really want Brooke to be there," Haley begged.

"Okay, well we should get going. We don't want you to be late for your own ceremony," Lydia smiled. Haley and Brooke grinned as they left the store.

Nathan was standing at the entrance of the courthouse waiting for Haley and her family. He was wearing khakis with a blue button up shirt. He smiled when he saw Haley walking towards him with her family and Brooke. She looked amazing. She was wearing a short white dress and her hair had been curled.

"Hey, you look nice," Nathan smiled.

"Thank," she replied before following him into the courthouse. She saw his family sitting in the waiting area. Her family went and sat with them.

"You ready?" Nathan asked.

"I guess so," Haley nodded.

"I'm glad you could be here, Brooke," Nathan smiled at the brunette who was holding Haley's hand.

"Yeah, me too... I'm just going to go sit with Lucas, okay?" Brooke hugged her best friend and walked over to her boyfriend.

"I can't believe they're doing this," Lucas shook his head.

"It'll be okay. Everything will work out for the best... It has to," Brooke flashed a quick smile.

"Your parents know where you are?" Lucas asked.

"No, Peyton's covering for me."

"Nathan Scott and Haley James," a voice called out. They nodded and followed the lady into a small room with their families right behind them. Once they were in the room, a man took their papers and looked over them quickly.

"This place in which you are now met has been duly sanctioned according to law for the celebration of marriages. Before you are joined in matrimony I have to remind you of the solemn and binding character of the vows you are about to make. A marriage according to the law of this country is the union of one man with one woman voluntarily entered into for life for the exclusion of all others," the Superintendant Registrar began, "Haley will you please repeat after me..._I declare that I know of no legal reason why I, Haley Michelle James, may not be joined in marriage to Nathan Daniel Scott."_

"I declare that I know of no legal reason why I, Haley Michelle James, may not be joined in marriage to Nathan Daniel Scott," Haley repeated.

"I declare that I know of no legal reason why I Nathan Daniel Scott may not be joined in marriage to Haley Michelle James," the Superintendant Registrar spoke to Nathan.

"I declare that I know of no legal reason why I, Nathan Daniel Scott, may not be joined in marriage to Haley Michelle James," Nathan repeated with a smile.

"Good, now Haley, I, Haley Michelle James, take you, Nathan Daniel Scott to be my wedded husband," the registrar spoke to Haley.

"I, Haley Michelle James, take you, Nathan Daniel Scott, to be my wedded husband," Haley smiled as she began to get caught up in everything.

"I, Nathan Daniel Scott, take you, Haley Michelle James, to be my wedded wife," Nathan repeated after the registrar.

"You may now trade rings," the registrar spoke. Nathan's eyes got big. Lydia stepped up and placed two rings in his hand. He placed the ring on her finger and she put his on him as well. "By the State of North Carolina, I announce you husband and wife. Please step forward to sign the papers. We'll also need 2 witnesses signatures as well."

Nathan and Haley stepped forward, quickly signing the papers.

"He never said kiss the bride," Nathan spoke nervously to Haley. She shook her head. He leaned down, wuickly kissing her on the lips.

When all the papers had been signed, the group walked outside.

"What now?" Haley asked.

"Well, sweetie, your father and I have a plane to catch. Here's the key to the house we bought. It's already been furnished, you two can stay there until we get back from Europe," Lydia smiled as she handed the key to Haley.

"We'll call when we get back to Europe..." Jimmy announced. "Nathan, take care of my baby. Mr. and Mrs. Scott it was very nice meeting you. Keep an eye on them, would you?"

Jimmy and Lydia said their goodbyes to their daughter before leaving for the airport.

"Well," Deb began, "this is just a mess."

"It'll be okay. Nathan, you can come by this evening to get your things..." Dan grinned.

"Oh, and Haley, we had your stuff sent to the house this afternoon," Brooke spoke up. Haley nodded.

"Welcome to the family, Haley. If you need anything, just have Nathan call us, okay?" Dan hugged his new daughter in law before following Deb to their car.

"Thanks," Haley tried to smile.

"I've got to be going," Brooke spoke up. She quickly hugged her friends before leaving.

"I'll drop you guys off at your house," Lucas offered.

"Okay, thanks, BIL," Haley smiled.

"My name is Lucas," Lucas spoke confused.

"I know that, BIL is brother in law," Haley grinned. Nathan laughed.

Lucas and Nathan were amazed when they pulled up to the house. It was huge.

"You guys are going to be living here?" Lucas asked in shock as they walked in.

"Mom and Dad always go overboard," Haley admitted as she walked up the stairs.

"Which room is ours?" Nathan asked as he followed her.

"That room is yours," Haley said as she pointed to a door, " Mine is across the hall."

"Separate rooms?" Nathan asked in shock.

"That's my rule," Haley whispered.

"Okay, fine," Nathan agreed.

"Really, you're okay with that?" Haley asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, I see you caving on that one pretty quickly," he grinned.

"Right," Haley rolled her eyes as she went into her room and closed the door.

"Yo Nate, let's go get your stuff," Lucas called from downstairs.

"Haley, we'll back in a little bit," Nathan spoke through the door.

"Just take the key with you and lock the door behind you," Haley called back.

Nathan grinned. This was going to be easy. He was betting that Haley would be in his room by the end of the week.

**Author's Note: I haven't been exactly thrilled with the last two chapters, however they were necessary for my story. I promise the chapters to come will be exciting and entertaining! Thank you to everyone who reviews. Your words really mean a lot to me and I hope you all keep reading.  
**

__


	9. Understanding

**A/N: Because I wasn't thrilled with the past couple chapters, I'm going to go ahead and update again for the day. Lucky for us, my office job, is really slow right now. ;)**

Chapter 9:

"Are you sure Haley is okay?" Lucas asked Nathan as they got Nathan's new room situated. "She hasn't came out of her room in hours."

"Hey Hales," Nathan called.

"Yeah?" Haley asked from her room.

"You okay in there?" Nathan asked.

"Fine. Just studying," Haley called back.

"See, man, she's okay," Nathan turned to Lucas.

"Alright, well, looks like everything is in here, now... I should get back to the madness at home and try to study some," Lucas laughed.

"Good luck with mom and dad," Nathan grinned.

"Good luck with your wife," Lucas smiled back at him.

"Thanks for helping me, Luke. I guess we'll see you tomorrow at practice," Nathan said as he walked his brother to the door. After Lucas was gone, Nathan knocked on Haley's door.

"You can come in," Haley yelled. Nathan opened the door and saw Haley sprawled out on her bed reading a book.

"What's the book?" Nathan asked.

"What to Expect When Your Expecting," Haley answered. "Did you get all moved in?"

"Yeah, Lucas just left," Nathan replied as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"So, what's up?" Haley asked.

"Nothing... I just can't believe we're married. It just feels so weird."

"Yeah, I know. I really appreciate you stepping up to do this, Nathan. You really didn't have to and I've been the biggest bitch lately," Haley apologized.

"Nah... Well, maybe," Nathan laughed.

"It's just everytime I pictured my life before now, being married at 16 was not part of any of it," Haley spoke.

"Yeah, me either. But shit happens, sometimes."

"Well, I just wanted to say that no matter what goes on with me and the baby, you should definitely keep playing basketball. Please don't let this inconvienence stop you..." Haley pleaded.

"It's not an inconvience, Hales. I'm exactly where I want to be," Nathan smiled.

"What exactly are you wanting from this? For us to be happy ever after?" Haley asked curiously.

"It could happen, couldn't it?" Nathan asked. Haley shrugged.

"All, I know, Nathan, is that a piece of paper says we're married. We're having a baby together before we're even seniors in high school and when I turn 21, I get a lot of money for it. Money that I don't even want..." Haley sighed.

"If you didn't want the money, why did you marry me?" Nathan asked.

"Because, the baby deserves to have a good life and I honestly couldn't picture that with me alone, struggling to go to school, work and raise a baby alone..."

"But your parents? They would have helped you?" Nathan asked.

"No, Dad has put way too much money into the research he's doing overseas. Mom would hate me if I let Aunt Sophia's money slip by me. She probably wouldn't help me out at all..."

"I don't know who's worse between your parents and Brooke's," Nathan laughed.

"Me either. Money makes people crazy... Always remember that, Nathan." Haley spoke seriously as she set her book down.

"Haley, about the rules for this marriage..." Nathan started.

"What about them?" Haley asked.

"What do you want from me?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I want your friendship... I want you to be a good dad. The rest is up to you, okay?" Haley smiled.

"No kissing or sex or anything though?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Not yet, okay? Maybe one day... I just really need to adjust to the whole situation first. Please let me do that," Haley replied.

"Okay," Nathan agreed as he stood to leave her room.

"Nathan..." Haley started. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want from me?" Haley asked.

"I want whatever you want," Nathan smiled at her.

"That's all?" she asked.

"Well, and I want you to come to all my games," He grinned.

"I think I can handle that," she smiled back at him.

"Good night, Haley Scott," he winked.

"Haley James Scott," she laughed as she closed the door to her bedroom once he was out.

Nathan was happy that Haley wasn't screaming at him anymore. It was a good sign. He even left his door open that night in hopes she would crawl into his bed in the middle of the night. The next morning, Haley had woken up early because she was feeling very sick. When the nausea had finally passed, she took a shower and got ready for school. When she was finished in the bathroom, she heard Nathan's alarm going off. She went into his room and turned it off. She shook his shoulder.

"Nathan, wake up," Haley spoke as she continued shaking him. His eyes popped open and he grinned.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Nathan smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself. You overslept," Haley laughed.

"Oh my god," Nathan jumped up franticaly."I missed practice. Are you ready? We gotta go."

Haley smiled to herself as she watched her new husband run around trying to get dressed and cleaned up for school. She handed Nathan a key.

"What's that for?" He asked as he locked the house behind them.

"Wedding present from my dad," Haley smiled as she pressed the button on the garage door opener.

TBC!

**Sorry to cut it off there, I'm about to get off work and I just wanted to post a little more before I left. I'll probably write a little more later tonight before Grey's Anatomy!!**

****

__


	10. It Won't Happen Again

**Chapter 10: It won't Happen Again!**

"A new car?" Nathan grinned.

"Yeah, a 2006 suburban to be exact," Haley smiled.

"And it's ours?" Nathan asked in shock.

"Yeah," Haley smiled as they both got in and drove off. "And it's paid off."

Brooke and Lucas were walking towards the school when they saw Nathan and Haley pull up.

"Sweet car!" Brooke squealed.

"What did you guys do?" Lucas asked curiously.

"It's a present from Haley's parents, like it?" Nathan grinned.

"Yeah, I love it… You missed practice this morning," Lucas told Nathan.

"I know. I overslept. Was coach mad?" Nathan asked.

"He was until I told him you got married last night…" Lucas winked. "You were officially excused this morning."

"How was last night?" Brooke asked curiously as they walked into the school.

"Typical night. I studied for awhile, fell asleep, got sick this morning…" Haley smiled.

"No, I mean how was it?" Brooke asked again.

"Just because we're married doesn't mean we had sex… In fact, we have separate rooms," Haley smiled.

"What? That's ridiculous." Brooke grinned.

"Tell me about it," Nathan added as they all stopped in front of Luke and Haley's class. Haley started to walk in when Nathan gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Listen, if you need me… if you get sick or anything… I'll be in Mr. Andrew's class, alright? Just come and get me. Oh, and here's that paper you needed to show all your teachers about the name change…" Nathan handed her a couple papers from his back pack.

"Thanks Nathan," Haley smiled. He kissed her on the cheek before running down the hall to his class.

Haley found her seat next to Lucas before the bell rang.

"Haley, is it true?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Haley asked.

"You and Nathan, bun in the oven?" Rachel grinned.

"Yeah, it's true," Haley admitted before turning back around.

The class started and they were given a study period to study for the big test.

"Haley James?" The teacher called on Haley. Haley stood up.

"It's actually Haley James Scott now," Haley corrected as she walked towards his desk. She showed him the ring on her finger.

"So it is," he smiled as everyone in the room began whispering.

"Congratulations Lucas," the teacher grinned at Lucas.

"No," Lucas laughed, "Wrong Scott. Nathan's the lucky man."

Everyone started whispering again.

"Lets talk in the hall, Haley," the teacher led her out of the classroom.

"Is everything okay?" Haley asked worried.

"Better, actually. I just wanted you to know that you have the highest grade amongst all the students enrolled in all of my classes…"

"Wow, that's great," Haley smiled.

"Your parents called the school this morning and informed of us your situation," the teacher motioned towards Haley's stomach. "I just wanted you to know that if you ever feel sick, feel free to just get up and go, and if you ever need extra time or anything, let me know. I'm willing to be lenient on you and your husband. Having a baby as a teenager is hard… My wife and I went thru it when we were your age."

"Really? And you guys are doing alright now?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. We're very happy. It hasn't always been easy, but you'll get thru it and when you hold that little baby in your arms for the first time… you'll just see. It's amazing."

Haley smiled as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"Thank you, Dr. Shultz. I really mean it."

"Anytime, Haley James Scott."

They walked back in the classroom. Everyone was staring at Haley. She was beaming.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"I just need to find my husband," Haley grinned.

When the bell rang, Haley dashed out of the classroom towards Nathan's locker. She waited for him.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as he opened the locker. She leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. It took both of their breaths away.

"Wow," Nathan smiled. "What was that for?"

"Just a thank you," Haley grinned before walking towards her next class.

"What's all this talk about you being married?" Tim asked as he ran up to Nathan.

"It's true," Nathan grinned before walking off.

Haley was in the library doing some research when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped.

"Jake! You scared me!" Haley laughed.

"Sorry. Just wanted to say congratulations. Everyone's talking about it," Jake smiled.

"Is it that interesting?" Haley asked as she scrunched her nose.

"Hmm, let's see. Nathan Scott being married is interesting enough by itself. Add the fact that you both are juniors in high school and having a baby… I'd say we have our own soap opera going on in Tree Hill."

"You think we're crazy, don't you?" Haley asked.

"I'm not going to lie, it weirded me out a little this morning when Lucas told Coach in front of the whole team… Do you think you're crazy?" Jake laughed.

"I did at first. I still do a little bit, to be honest. But Dr. Schultz talked to me this morning and for the first time, I feel like we'll be happy. No matter what. Even if I can't go to Stanford, even if I have to get some waitress job in a small coffee shop… I'm having a baby! And I'm lucky because most guys our age wouldn't step up like Nathan has. I should be grateful," Haley smiled.

"Do you love him?" Jake asked.

"Not yet," Haley grinned.

"Well, okay then," Jake smiled at her. "Come on, I'll walk you to practice."

Haley and Jake walked towards the gym. The cheerleaders were getting warmed up when Haley walked in.

"Hey Haley, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Practice…" Haley answered.

"You still want to cheer?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I was thinking I could be like the cheerleading manager or something…" Haley asked.

"Yeah! Of course." Brooke hugged her friend. "So, did you really kiss Nathan today?"

Haley grinned.

"Everyone, my little tutor wife best friend is going to be our manager now since her condition doesn't allow her to physically be one of us…" Brooke announced.

"Congratulations, Haley!" Peyton hugged her.

"Thanks."

Nathan was holding a basketball, just watching Haley. She was so beautiful and she was his. He couldn't help but grin.

"Scott! We all know you've got a lot going on right now, but do you think you might be able to join us for 2 hours, then you can go home and play house!" Whitey yelled. Everyone looked at Nathan. Haley winked at him from across the building.

"Yeah Coach. Sorry about that, it won't happen again," Nathan smiled before sinking a 3 pointer. 

**Author's Note: More Tomorrow!!! **


	11. Not Yet

**Author's Note: My reviewers are the best!!!**

Chapter 11: Not Yet

"That kiss today," Nathan started as he and Haley drove home.

"Don't read too much into it, okay?" Haley smiled.

"I just wasn't expecting it..."

"Me either," Haley admitted. "Someone just showed me that things are going to be okay and it changed how I was feeling a little bit."

"Oh, okay," Nathan sighed.

"Listen, I invited Peyton and Jake over to study for our History test tomorrow, you want to study with us?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, Lucas is coming over too," Nathan added.

"Great, I'll cook dinner for everyone," Haley smiled. She loved to cook.

"I was thinking we could order a pizza," Nathan nervously suggested.

"Well, we could... You don't think I can cook, do you?" Haley laughed.

"I don't know," Nathan admitted. "We never really sat down and ate together."

"Well, you can order pizza if you want, but honestly the thought of it makes my stomach a little weak," Haley admitted.

"How much longer does the morning sickness last?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Usually most people are finished with it by the second trimester, but everyones different."

"Alright, well, I'll order a pizza and you an cook whatever you think you'll be able to keep down," Nathan smiled.

"Alright."

Once they were pulled into their garage, Nathan grabbed his and Haley's bags and walked her inside their house. She went straight to the kitchen that her parents had stocked before they left, trying to decide what to make. She decided on chicken alfredo. While she was cooking, she turned on the radio in the kitchen and started singing a long to it, while Nathan stood back and watched from the hallway. Haley didn't even hear the doorbell ring.

"Something smells delicious," Peyton grinned as she walked into the house with Jake.

"Haley's cooking for herself. I ordered pizza for the rest of us," Nathan smiled.

"Why can't we eat what she's eating?" Jake asked.

"Because I'm not sure how it's going to taste..." Nathan laughed.

"Well, it smells incredible," Peyton spoke as she hung her jacket on the coat hanger, and made her way into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Haley dancing around the kitchen, singing into her spoon.

"I didn't know you could sing," Peyton grinned.

"Peyton! Oh my gosh, how long were you standing there?" Haley asked nervously.

"Long enough to know you're better than Kelly Clarkson... and your food smells amazing. Whats for dinner anyway?"

"Chicken Alfredo... Nathan ordered pizza too," Haley smiled.

"I'll take what you're having," Peyton smiled as she sat at the counter. "This house is unbelievable..."

"I think it's too big," Haley admitted.

"Brooke told me that you and Nathan are sleeping in separate rooms..." Peyton started.

"I'm going to kill her," Haley laughed. "But yes we are..."

"How come? Nathan's hot, you should take advantage of the fact that you guys are married and he seems so in to you."

Haley's cheeks turned bright red.

"Nathan is definitely hot, I just want to get to know him better," Haley smiled.

"Well, I mean, it's not like you guys can get pregnant again anyway," Peyton smiled. "Just think how much fun it would be."

"I will," Haley laughed as Nathan and the guys carried two boxes of pizza into the kitchen. Haley's face turned white as soon as the smell hit her. She ran out of the kitchen.

"Good going, Nathan," Lucas laughed. Nathan followed her. She was wiping her mouth with a towel when Nathan got to her.

"The pizza?" Nathan asked. Haley couldn't even answer before turning back towards the toilet and gagging again. Nathan held her hair for her. Once she felt like the nausea had passed, she stood up. Nathan helped her wipe her mouth again and gave her a small cup of water.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get rid of it," Nathan smiled at her. Lucas and Jake were already digging in while Peyton was stirring the pasta.

"The pizza has to go outside," Nathan told them as he grabbed the boxes and opened the door. Lucas and Jake followed him. Once Lucas and Jake were sitting on the stairs eating, Nathan walked back into the house. He saw Peyton helping Haley lie down on the couch.

"You feeling okay?" Nathan asked. Haley shook her head.

"I'm going to get her some crackers an ginger ale. You wanna stay with her?" Peyton asked. Nathan nodded and sat on the couch beside Haley. He lifted her head slid underneath her, so she could rest her head in his lap. She didn't have the strength to resist. He took the blanket that was on the back of the couch and covered her up.

"Thank you," she whispered befor closing her eyes. Peyton walked back in and smiled at Nathan.

"You want some of that pasta?" She asked him. He nodded. A few minutes later, Peyton returned with a bowl for Nathan. They sat there eating while Haley slept in Nathan's lap.

"She looks so peaceful," Peyton whispered.

"She keeps getting so sick, I just wish I could do it for her," Nathan whispered back.

"She's a hell of a cook," Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, this is really good," Nathan nodded.

"And you were afraid," Peyton laughed.

"I'm used to eating my parents food, no one elses," Nathan admitted as the other two guys walked in. Lucas and Jake smiled at the sleeping Haley.

"Did you throw the boxes in the trash?" Nathan asked them.

"Yeah, I guess that means no more pizza for you until the baby is here," Lucas joked.

"That's okay, as long as she cooks like this," Nathan grinned.

"You know you're gonna have to help out too," Peyton grinned.

"I will..." Nathan smiled.

"If it were up to Nathan, they'd eat peanut butter and jelly every day," Lucas laughed.

"Not true," Nathan laughed. "I can make grilled cheese too."

Everyone laughed, causing Haley to open her eyes. Nathan sat his plate down.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked her as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah, just tired... I think I should go get in my bed. You guys need to study," Haley spoke a little disoriented.

"I'll help you," Nathan insisted as he scooped her up and carried her upstairs to her room. Once he had her tucked in, and turned off the light, she whispered, "If you want, you can sleep in here tonight."

"Alright," Nathan smiled. "Sleep good, if you need anything I'll be right downstairs."

When Nathan got downstairs Lucas and Peyton were playing NBA Live.

"Hey! We're supposed to be studying," Nathan spoke up.

"Nathan, you never study..." Lucas laughed.

"I have to keep my grades up and it's going to be a lot harder oncethe baby gets here," Nathan sighed. "Plus I don't want to disappoint Haley."

"She's a good girl," Jake smiled.

"I know, and I don't want to mess it up..." Nathan sat down and opened his history book.

"She already seems to be coming around," Peyton tried to cheer Nathan up. "I saw that kiss she layed on you after first period."

"Yeah," Nathan blushed. "So, chapter 4..."

Everyone studied for a couple hours and once they had all left, Nathan cleaned up the kitchen, and took a shower. After he put on a pair of his gym shorts, he walked towards Haley's room to check on her. She was sleeping like a baby. He kissed her on the cheek and then crossed the hall to his bedroom. He just couldn't bring himself to sleep next to her yet.

**To Be Continued!! Probably another update today!! Maybe 2, depending on the reviews!**


	12. Family Ties

****

Chapter 12: Family Ties

The next morning, Haley opened her eyes expecting to see Nathan lying next to her. She remembered inviting him to sleep next to her, but apparently he didn't. She looked into his bedroom and saw that he wasn't in there either. She walked downstairs and saw a note on the table next to a plate of toast.

_Haley,_

Had early practice. Didn't want to wake you so early. Hope you're feeling better. I left the keys to the suburban for you. Lucas is on his way to take me. See you at school.

Nathan

Haley took a bite of the toast before going back upstairs to get ready.

She was sitting in first period, going over her notes when Lucas slid into the seat next to hers.

"How you feeling this morning?" Lucas asked.

"Better," Haley smiled. "How was practice?"

"Good. We have our first game tonight," Lucas grinned.

"Yeah, I know. I bet you guys are excited."

"Yeah, you ready for this test?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah... Did you guys help Nathan study after I went to bed? I was supposed to but I really felt awful."

"Yeah, I think he's pretty prepared for it," Lucas admitted.

"Good," Haley smiled.

The test was a little trickier than Haley had expected but she felt confident in herself. she loved history. She just hoped Nathan could pull off a passing grade too. Once the bell rang, Haley grabbed her things and headed towards her next class. She saw Nathan standing at his locker talking to Tim.

"Hey," Nathan smiled at her, "you feeling better?"

"Not so much, I was thinking about going home after next period..." Haley sighed.

"I would go with you..." Nathan started.

"No way, you have a game tonight. I'll be fine," Haley smiled.

"You don't think you'll be up for the game, do ya?" Nahtan asked

"I don't think so. I'm really sorry, Nathan," Haley whispered.

"It's alright. Just take of yourself and the baby. I'll see you later tonight," Nathan told her before closing his locker and walking to class.

Haley was sitting in her bed reading her baby book, when she looked over at the clock. 5:45... The game hadn't started yet. She could still make it. She got in the car and headed towards Tree Hill High School. She had promised Nathan she would go to all of his games and it wouldn't be fair to break that promise after everything that had happened. The gym was packed with people wearing blue and black. Haley smiled as she made her way to the bleachers. 

"Haley!" Brooke squealed as she ran and hugged her best friend. "Nathan said you weren't up to coming tonight."

"I promised him I would be at all of his games," Haley smiled... "Your parents aren't here are they?"

"No, not yet anyway, but Nathan and Lucas's dad is waving you over to them," Brooke told her pointing towards Dan and Deb. Haley made her way to her mother and father in law and took a seat next to them.

"Nathan said you weren't coming," Dan spoke with concern.

"I wasn't going to. I haven't been feeling so well," Haley sighed.

"The sickness won't last long," Deb put her arm around Haley.

"Lucas told us about the car your parents bought you," Dan told her.

"It was for me and Nathan. It's our car," Haley replied.

"That was really nice of your parents," Deb added.

"They just wanted us to have a dependable car for the baby," Haley smiled. 

Nathan and Lucas were warming up with the rest of the team.

"Why are you in such a pissed off mood?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Just because man, Haley promised she would be here..." Nathan answered.

"She can't help that she's sick..." Lucas informed his brother. "Mom and Dad are here."

They both looked up and saw Haley sitting in between Deb and Dan. Haley waved at Nathan. He smiled.

"Looks like Haley keeps her promises," Lucas smiled.

"Looks like it," Nathan grinned.

The game was too easy for the Tree Hill Ravens. They scored 56 points in the first half. The game seemed to be somewhat of a joke.

"Nathan's really good," Haley smiled.

"Yeah, he is. Basketball runs in our families veins," Dan told her. "That little one in you will have it too."

"I don't want my little girl to play basketball," Haley scrunched her nose. Deb laughed.

"You know you're going to have a son..." Dan grinned.

"Why's that?" Haley asked.

"Boys are dominant in the family," Deb smiled as she squeezed Haley's shoulder.

"But I want a girl," Haley sighed.

The game picked up again and the Tree Hill Ravens won the game. Everyone was going crazy. This was a great way to start the season. Haley, Dan, and Deb were waiting for the guys after the game when Brooke's mom walked by with her nose in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked Haley.

"Watching the game, just like everyone else," Haley replied.

"I don't even know why they let you stay in school here... It's such an embarassment to the school," Barbara told her.

"Hey," Deb stepped in, "you should watch your tone when you're talking to my daughter in law."

"Oh yes, I did hear that she married the Scott boy... Must be a lucky break for your family, coming into all that money," Barbara laughed.

"Lady, you don't know what you're talking about," Dan stepped in.

"Mrs. Davis, you have always been like a second mom to me, but right now if anything is embarassing me, it's you. Not my baby and certainly not my new family..." Haley yelled.

"Keep away from Brooke..." Barbara snapped before heading to her car. Haley saw Brooke walking out. 'I'm sorry.' she mouthed. Haley just looked down.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Dan asked his daughter in law.

"I'm fine," Haley answered.

"We always take the boys out to eat after the game, you're more than welcome to come too," Deb offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Haley smiled. Nathan and Lucas walked over.

"Was that Brooke's mom?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, she's such a snob," Deb told him.

"What did she say?" Nathan asked Haley.

"She said I was an embarassment to the school and I shouldn't be allowed to go here," Haley shrugged.

"You should have seen it though, Haley snapped right back at her," Dan beamed.

"What'd you say?" Nathan smiled.

"Just that the only embarassment around, was her..." Haley smiled.

"Good girl," Nathan grinned.

"Anyway, your parents said we can go eat and I'm starved!" Haley smiled.

"Well, alright then, are we going to Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen's cafe?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, you guys just meet us there," Deb smiled as she hugged her son and daughter in law.

When they were finally in the car on the way to the cafe, Nathan turned the music down.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk today," Nathan apologized.

"You weren't..." Haley spoke up.

"I just got upset when I thought you weren't going to be at the game. I'm sorry," Nathan admitted.

"Well, I was upset when I woke up this morning," Haley admitted.

"Why's that?" Nathan asked confused.

"Because I don't take rejection well..." Haley confessed.

"I don't understand," Nathan was beyond confused.

"I asked you to sleep next to me and when I woke up you weren't there," Haley admitted.

"Haley, you made the rules... Besides you were really sick, I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of that."

"It's okay. I was sick," Haley teased. "Delirious, really." Nathan started laughing.

"Haley, I have no problem sleeping next to you..."

"It's okay... You snore anyway," Haley laughed.

"I do not!" Nathan laughed.

"Oh yes you do. I can hear it in my room," Haley just smiled at him.

"Whatever... Besides, you drool..." Nathan started laughing again.

"I do not..." Haley laughed. "Well, maybe a little... besides, how would you know that?"

"Last night, I watched you sleep for a little while, just to make sure you were okay and that I'd be there if you needed me," Nathan admitted, no longer teasing.

"Nathan..." Haley started but he cut her off by kissing her really quick on the lips before getting out of the car to meet his family inside. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted to," Nathan admitted before Haley grabbed the back of his head and started kissing him again. They were interrupted by a knock on the window. It was Lucas.

"Dude!" Nathan yelled at his brother.

"I'm sorry, it's just we're all really hungry," Lucas nodded towards the window of the cafe where Dan, Deb, Karen and Keith were all watching. Haley's cheeks turned red.

"Oh my gosh," Haley laughed nervously.

"Come on, it'll be okay," Nathan smiled as he helped her out of the car, taking her hand in his own, as they walked inside the cafe.

"Ah, I remember when we were newlyweds," Karen smiled at Keith.

"Aunt Karen, seriously, too much information," Lucas laughed.

"Hi. I'm Karen and this is Keith," Karen hugged Haley. "Welcome to the family."

"Is this your cafe?" Haley asked.

"Yes it is, we're very proud of it," Keith answered.

"When I get over this morning sickness, do you think I might be able to waitress?" Haley asked.

"Why work?" Dan asked.

"Just to have a little extra money for the baby," Haley smiled. Dan nodded.

"I don't see why not. You are family now," Karen smiled. "When's the baby due?"

"April 25th," Haley smiled. 

"So you're about two and a half months along?" Karen asked.

"Yes," Haley answered. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Her?" Nathan asked.

"I told her its crazy, Scotts have boys," Dan smiled.

"I really want a girl, though," Haley smiled.

"No way, girls can't play ball. We have to have a son," Nathan laughed.

"Girls can play basketball too... I think I proved that to you at the River Court when I first moved here," Haley teased. It was Nathan's turn to blush.

"So, it seems they can," Nathan laughed nervously. Haley winked at him before ordering something to eat.

Later that night, Nathan was in his room, sorting out his laundry when Haley walked in. She had just gotten out of the shower, so her skin was still moist, wearing only a towel. Nathan's eyes grew big. She was so beautiful.

"Hey," she smiled playfully, "I was thinking we could watch a movie or something, if you want..."

"Yeah, give me a few minutes to get my laundry going and I'll meet you downstairs?" Nathan asked trying not to look at her too hard.

"I could help you with that," Haley offered as she bent down to grab some of his clothes. Nathan's cheeks turned red, he was completely aroused as Haley bent over in front of him, half naked.

"I, um, it's... I got it," Nathan choked. Haley's towel started to slip off, and Nathan watched intensely praying that it would. She pulled it up and readjusted it before he could see anything.

"Okay, well I was thinking we could watch it in my room... I'll probably fall asleep anyway," Haley laughed.

"Yeah, that's fine. You go ahead and start it and I'll be there in a little bit," Nathan tried to rush her out of the room.

"Okay," She smiled as closed the door to her room.

**To Be Continued!!**


	13. A Houseguest

****

Chapter 13: A Houseguest

When Nathan finally got to Haley's room, she was already asleep. He got into the bed next to her and put his hands behind his head. Haley was killing him. He wanted to touch her so bad. She must have sensed that he was next to her, because she opened her eyes for a second.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," Nathan smiled back at her.

"I knew I would fall asleep," Haley laughed.

"It's okay. It's late anyway," Nathan whispered. Haley put her head on his chest.

"Is this okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Nathan, how old were you when you first started playing basketball?" Haley asked.

"I was 5 when I started playing for a team, but Dad swears I was shooting a ball before I could walk," Nathan laughed to himself.

"Would you be upset if we had a little girl, though?" Haley asked.

"Of course not, as long as she looked like you..." Nathan smiled as he and Haley talked in the dark.

"What if she looked like my dad?" Haley laughed. "Or worse, what if she looked like your dad?" Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd see what the return policy on newborn babies was," Nathan laughed.

"I bet the baby will look like you," Haley smiled. "I'd be really happy with that." Nathan smiled.

"I have to admit something, Nathan," Haley whispered.

"What's that?" Nathan asked half asleep.

"I'm really glad that it's you that I'm experiencing all this with... I know we have such a long way to go before we're like a real husband and wife, but I just wanted to thank you for being here," Haley smiled. She could feel Nathan's breathing change and before she knew it, Nathan was snoring. She laughed as she closed her eyes. Her eyes jerked open when she heard a loud banging coming from the front door. She shook Nathan.

"Nathan, wake up... Somebodys at the door," Haley's voice trembled. Nathan jumped up.

"Stay here," he warned Haley as he grabbed the guitar perched by the door.

"My guitar?" Haley asked.

"Do you have a bat?" Nathan asked. She shook her head. He went down the stairs and armed the guitar as he opened the door. The brunette girl jumped.

"Don't hit me!" She screamed.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked. 

"Can I come in, please?" Brooke cried as she carried two bags in with her. "The rest are in my car." 

Haley came down the stairs with her bathrobe on.

"Brooke, what are you doing here? It's like 2 in the morning," Haley told her friend.

"My parent's are psychotic. I went off on mom about the things she said to you at the game and anyway, here I am... I need a place to stay Haley," Brooke begged.

"Of course you can stay here, come on," Haley took her friend upstairs as Nathan brought the rest of her bags in. He took them upstairs.

"Haley, where should I put these?" Nathan asked.

"Just leave them in here, Brooke's going to sleep in here," Haley told him. Nathan nodded before going to his room. His feelings were hurt. He wanted Haley all to himself.

"You two weren't doing it, were you?" Brooke asked.

"No... We're not..." Haley told her.

"My parents said that as long as I lived under their roof, I couldn't date Lucas anymore," Brooke confessed.

"Why do your parents have to be so controlling? It's like they think their shit doesn't stink," Haley laughed.

"Oh but it does," Brooke said with a laugh."What's going on with you two anyway? You seem happier about everything."

"Nathan's just really great. I'm starting to care about him," Haley smiled.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Go to him!" Brooke demanded.

"But you need me," Haley offered.

"Not as much as he does. Go be with your husband. I'll be fine. I promise." Haley grinned at Brooke as she removed her bathrobe and walked out of her room and closed the door. Nathan's door was shut but the light was still on. That's weird, Haley thought to herself. She opened the door.

"Haley!" Nathan called out in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry, Nathan," Haley said in horror as the closed the door back and crossed the hall to her room and closed the door.

"What's wrong?' Brooke asked as Nathan barged into Haley's room.

"Haley, I'm sorry you walked in on that..." Nathan spoke up.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have knocked..." Haley said not looking up at him, she started laughing.

"I don't get it, what were you doing Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"It's her fault, really..." Nathan began, "Coming into my room earlier only wearing a towel and bending over and teasing me..."

"Oh no you didn't..." Brooke laughed.

"It's normal... lots of guys do it," Nathan admitted.

"Girls too, I've Brooked myself before," Brooke admitted.

"Brooke!" Haley laughed throwing a pillow at her.

"What? I know you have, Haley. You've told me," Brooke grinned.

"Ha, so take that," Nathan grinned.

"Was it really my fault?" Haley asked Nathan more seriously.

"It happens. Don't worry about it," Nathan smiled. "What did you need anyway? Before all of this."

"I just wanted to talk," Haley spoke nervously.

"You still want to?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe after you wash your sheets," Haley laughed.

"You guys talk here... Theres a guest bedroom down the hall, I'll take that room," Brooke smiled as she grabbed her bags, closing the door behind her.

"I'm really sorry you felt you had to do that," Haley laughed.

"You can't help it you're such a tease, it's okay."

"I am not a tease, Nathan Scott!" Haley raised her voice.

"Prove it!" Nathan grinned.

"I will, just not tonight," Haley spoke as she climbed into bed.

"Is that a promise?" He asked her eagerly.

"Yes, it is... Get in here with me, would you?" Haley asked. Nathan turned the light off and climbed in wit her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Nathan asked her.

"It's just... I'm really starting to care about you, Nathan. I'm just scared," Haley admitted.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"My hearts been broken before and I don't want it to happen again," Haley sighed as Nathan wrapped his arms around her.

"It won't," he promised before gently kissing her on the lips. They fell asleep, innocently, in eachothers arms.

The next morning, Nathan woke up to the sound of someone crying. He quickly climbed out of bed to see Haley standing in front of her mirror crying.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked her.

"My jeans won't close," Haley sobbed. Nathan smiled as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her on the neck.

"I guess we need to get you some pregnancy clothes," Nathan smiled.

"I, I, I don't want to get fat," Haley cried. He took the hem of her blouse, and lifted it up a little bit. Haley's stomach was starting to round out a little bit. He placed his hands on her stomach. His hands were cold and it made Haley shiver a little bit.

"Just think... That's our beautiful, little baby in there," Nathan whispered. Haley stopped crying and smiled, then turned to face Nathan. She kissed him on the lips.

"You better get ready for school. You have to be at practice in twenty minutes," Haley smiled as she pulled her pants down to change into a dress. It was about the only thing she had that would fit comfortably. Nathan walked out of her room, bumping into Brooke on the way to his room.

"You guys almost ready?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna grab a shower real quick... Hey Brooke, can you do me a favor?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Brooke asked.

"Go shopping for pregnancy clothes with Haley after school..."

"Ew, maternity clothes are the worst," Brooke scrunched her nose.

"She's not feeling so comfortable about the weight she's gaining..."

"Gotcha," Brooke agreed. "I'll cancel cheer practice so we can go. Now hurry up, we're going to be late."

**TBC!**


	14. Working On It

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was extremely busy!!! But I'm really glad so many of you are enjoying my story! **

Chapter 14: Working On It

"So, Haley, how's married life going?" Rachel asked Haley as Brooke and Peyton walked a little ahead of them at the mall.

"It's really not so bad," Haley admitted.

"Nathan's really sweet, you really lucked out with him," Rachel told her.

"I know," Haley smiled. The girls turned into the maternity store.

"Ew, these are awful," Brooke whispered to Peyton. "I'm never having children." Peyton laughed.

"They're not that bad… I saw pictures of my mom's maternity clothes in the 80's and they've really made them look a lot better," Peyton grinned.

"What's our budget?" Rachel asked Haley. Haley shrugged.

"I have mom's credit card," Haley flashed it for them. The girls grinned before running around the store, grabbing as many things as they could fit into their arms.

"Hey Brooke?" Haley asked from near the front of the store.

"What's up?" Brooke asked.

"Isn't that Nathan's ex, coming out of the fitting room?" Haley whispered. Brooke's eyes got big.

"What is Brittany doing here?" Brooke whispered to Rachel and Peyton. They shrugged.

"Hey," Brittany smiled as she walked over to the girls. "So, which one of you is the mommy to be?"

"I am," Haley admitted.

"You're the girl Nathan married, aren't you?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Haley answered.

"He's a really great guy," Brittany started.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but what the hell are you doing in here trying on maternity clothes?" Rachel asked.

"I'm pregnant. 5 months along now," Brittany smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"Is it Nathans?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Nope," Brittany answered. "This guy I met in college. It's his."

"Is that why Nathan didn't want to get back together with you?" Haley asked.

"Part of the reason… The other reason he told me was that he had met this new girl that he really liked. Something about her being different from any girl he'd ever met before," Brittany told her. "Must have been talking about you."

"Must have," Brooke grinned at Haley. Haley just smiled.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I should be going now. Tell Nathan I said hello," Brittany waived before walking out of the store.

"How bout we don't and say we did?" Peyton laughed with the other girls.

Nathan and Lucas were trying to get the house ready for a romantic night for Haley but they were having a difficult time.

"Mom said use lots of candles," Lucas told his brother as he handed him a few bags of candles.

"What about dinner? I can't cook!" Nathan laughed.

"Aunt Karen's making a meal for you guys. We're supposed to pick it up in an hour."

"What if they beat us home?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? Girls in a mall… They'll probably be there for a couple hours," Lucas laughed.

"I just want everything to be perfect. I need Haley to know how special she is," Nathan smiled.

"Did you show her your history test?' Lucas asked.

"Not yet, but I was thinking about hanging it on the fridge," Nathan grinned. Lucas laughed.

"Well, how bout you go get a shower and get cleaned up and I'll head to Aunt Karen's to pick up the food… I'll call Brooke too, and find out where they're at…"

"Alright. Thanks man, for helping me out. You're a lot better with all this romantic stuff than me."

"I know," Lucas grinned before heading out the door.

Once Nathan was out of the shower and dresses, he lit all of the candles he had arranged in the dining room. Haley James Scott was going to fall in love with him. She had to. After all, he was falling for her. Fast.

Nathan heard a bunch of voices coming in the front door.

"Luke?" Nathan asked as he walked over to the door. It was Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel. Their eyes had all gotten big at the sight of the candle light coming from the dimmed dining room.

"Nathan," Haley smiled.

"I hope you're not mad… I just wanted us to have a special night together…" Nathan told her as he took her hand. She glanced over at the girls.

"We were just leaving," Peyton grinned as she grabbed Brooke and Rachel and practically pushed them out the door.

"The food's not here yet," Nathan admitted. "Lucas went to get it."

"It's okay. This is beautiful, Nathan. I wasn't expecting it…"

"Did you find some clothes?" Nathan smiled as he nodded towards all the bags by the front door.

"Just a few," Haley smiled.

"Food's here!" Lucas called out as he walked into the house.

"Thanks," Nathan grinned as he took the bags of food.

"You two be good," Lucas laughed before exiting the house to take Brooke on their very own date.

Nathan led Haley to her chair. Once she was comfortable he took the boxes to the kitchen and put the food on plates. Karen had made them pasta. It was the only thing Nathan was sure wouldn't make Haley sick. He carried the plates into the dining room. He noticed Haley was crying.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked her worried.

"It's just all so romantic. No one has ever done anything like this for me," Haley admitted.

"Well, get used to it," Nathan grinned.

"The food looks great, where'd you get it?" Haley asked.

"Aunt Karen," Nathan smiled.

They both ate in silence, not daring to ruin the moment. When they were finished, Nathan took the plates into the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," Haley called out to Nathan.

"Alright. If you need anything. Just yell," Nathan called back.

Haley grabbed a couple of her bags before going upstairs to get in the shower.

"Nathan?" Haley called from the shower.

"yeah?" Nathan asked as he entered the steamy bathroom.

"This is kinda embarrassing, but I'm having trouble with reaching my back," Haley nervously laughed. Nathan took his shirt off and pulled the shower curtain back a little bit. Haley's body was beautiful. Even more beautiful now that their child was growing inside of her. Nathan grabbed took the body soap from Haley's hands and lathered it onto her wash cloth. He gently washed her entire back for her. When he was finished, Haley turned around to face him. He smiled at her as she grabbed his face and kissed him, pulling him into the shower with her with his pants still on. They continued kissing heavily as Nathan's hands wandered her whole body. Nathan removed his pants and threw them into a soaked pile in the middle of the bathroom floor. Haley smiled at him as she helped him remove his boxers.

"Not in here," Nathan whispered as he turned off the water and helped Haley into her room. Haley kissed him harder and harder as they traveled to her room. Once he had Haley on her bed and was about to climb on top of her, she stopped him.

"I have to ask you something first…" Haley spoke out of breath.

"What?" Nathan asked as he nibbled on her ear.

"What's the real reason you ended things with Brittany?" Haley asked nervously.

"What? Where's this coming from?" Nathan asked as he looked her in the eye.

"We saw her at the mall today. She was pregnant. Is that the reason you broke up with her?"

"Part of it," Nathan admitted.

"But is that the reason that you wanted to be with me so bad when you found out I was pregnant? Was it a way to get back at her?" Haley asked nervously.

"No way, I don't care what she thinks… Haley, all of this is about us. No one else," Nathan whispered. Haley nodded.

"Do you think that you could just hold me tonight, Nathan? Please?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, of course," Nathan whispered, slightly disappointed.

TBC!


	15. Perfect

Chapter 15: Perfect

"So you mean to tell me that after that beautiful candle light dinner he arranged for you, you still didn't sleep with him?" Brooke asked in shock as she walked with Haley to lunch.

"I know I'm being such a baby about the whole situation… I'm just scared," Haley admitted as she and Brooke sat down at a picnic table.

"You know how backwards this is, don't you? If you had been scared the first time, none of this would be happening…" Brooke informed her best friend as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"I don't know what to do, Brooke. If I give in, then it's like all of this is really happening. I'm a married teenager," Haley sighed.

"You are though," Brooke replied, "a pregnant, married teenager."

"You think I'm acting like a baby…"

"Uh, yeah!" Brooke laughed. "Nathan has been nothing but an absolute prince to you since everything happened. Reward him, already."

"Where is he anyway?" Haley asked as she scanned the other tables for her husband.

"Lucas said something about practicing thru lunch. They have a tough game tonight…" Brooke told her as she took a sip of her water.

Nathan was practicing his 3-pointers when Lucas walked in.

"What's up?" Lucas asked his twin brother.

"Just working out all my frustrations," Nathan answered.

"Haley?" Lucas asked.

"How'd you know?" Nathan sarcastically asked.

"Lucky guess… You guys still haven't?" Lucas asked.

"It's worse than that though. We came so close last night and then she just pulled away… I don't think I can take much more," Nathan sighed.

"Yeah, I mean, if you can't get it from your own wife…" Lucas laughed.

"Shut up, man," Nathan laughed.

"Give her time, she'll warm up," Lucas shot the ball, missing it by a long shot.

"You better not play like that tonight," Nathan jokingly warned.

The brothers continued shooting the ball, not noticing when Haley walked in.

"Hey," Haley called out as she walked over to Nathan.

"Hey," Nathan spoke not looking up.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Haley asked."Yeah, sure, come over here," Nathan stepped off the court to sit on the bleachers. Haley followed him. He couldn't help but notice that her stomach was growing. She definitely looked great, pregnant.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for last night…" Haley started.

"Haley, don't. Just don't," Nathan interrupted.

"No, it wasn't fair of me to just stop in the middle of everything. You don't deserve that…"

"It just seems to me that apologies are becoming too common between us. We obviously have a lot to work on," Nathan sighed.

"I know that… But I have a proposition for you, if you'll hear me out," Haley grinned. Nathan's curiosity was peaked.

"Go on," Nathan insisted.

"Brooke was telling me that the team you guys are playing tonight is really good. That you guys are expected to lose…"

"Well, that's the prediction, but I think we can take them," Nathan replied.

"Good. You win the game tonight, you win me!" Haley smiled.

"So you mean to tell me that if we win tonight, then you'll actually sleep with me?" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah. I've been acting so selfish lately. I'm really sorry."

"Haley, you don't have to bribe me to win the game… I was planning on doing that anyway," Nathan grinned as he squeezed Haley's hand.

"Well, okay then," Haley smiled. "Looks like we have a date under my sheets tonight."

"Looks like it," Nathan grinned. "Come on, I'll walk you to class Mrs. Scott."

Nathan helped her down the bleachers and walked her to her next class.

"Oh, by the way, Nathan," Haley started, "Dr. Schultz told me you aced the last test… how come you didn't tell me?"

"I was planning on it, but things kinda got carried away last night," Nathan admitted.

"Well, I'm proud of you. If you keep it up, you'll be able to go to school anywhere," Haley winked at him.

"We'll talk about school later, like after the baby comes," Nathan smiled at his wife. "Well, this is you. I guess I'll see you at the game?" Haley nodded before Nathan started walking to his last class.

"Hey Nathan," Haley called out as she started walking over to him. He turned around and she hugged him really tightly, kissing him on the lips.

"Good luck, tonight!" Haley grinned as she slapped him on the butt before walking back to her class. Nathan just smiled at her.

That night, Dan and Deb picked Haley up before the game.

"The house is beautiful," Deb told her daughter in law as she showed them around the house.

"I'm sorry we haven't invited you guys over yet for dinner. Between school and getting settled in, things have been a little hectic," Haley informed them.

"We understand, dear," Dan smiled at Haley.

"Maybe you two could come by tomorrow night?" Haley asked.

"Sure," Deb smiled. "We'd love to, as long as Nathan won't be cooking." Haley laughed.

"Definitely not," Haley smiled as they got in the car to drive to the game. It was in the next town over. When they got there, the game had already started. Haley followed Dan to the top of the bleachers.

"We're already losing," Dan sighed.

Nathan looked up from the time out and saw Haley with his parents. He winked at her and she smiled back. By halftime, the Ravens were up by 3.

"This is the closest game, I've ever seen," Haley announced. She hated when it was like this. It made everyone so tense.

"Nathan's playing really well tonight," Deb commented making Haley smile. Of course he was.

"If only his teammates would help him out a little. Even Luke isn't playing 100 percent, tonight," Dan sighed angrily.

"Dan, don't be so hard on Lucas. He's never been as good as Nate," Deb replied.

The game started again, and both teams were playing their hardest. Tree Hill called another time out with 5 seconds left of the game, they were down by 2.

"Nathan will make the 3 pointer. It's his best shot," Dan grinned.

Sure enough, when the clock started again, Nathan was able to shoot the 3 pointer, securing the win for Tree Hill. The first person Nathan looked at was Haley. He pointed at her with a huge smile on his face. She nodded at him with a smile.

"So, looks like someone will be getting a little freaky tonight," Brooke whispered to her best friend as they walked out of the gym.

"Looks like it," Haley grinned. She couldn't wait.

"You don't mind if Lucas spends the night with me, do you?" Brooke asked.

"As long as you two stay in your room," Haley smiled. She was practically floating.

"Hey," Nathan smiled as he walked up behind the girls. Haley grinned as she hugged her husband.

"You were great tonight," Haley whispered.

"I have a feeling you'll be saying that again in a couple hours," Nathan whispered back. Haley blushed.

"Well, Lucas is staying over with Brooke…" Haley told him.

"Oh, so you don't want to…" Nathan spoke disappointed, yet again.

"no, I do. We are. We totally are, tonight!" Haley grinned.

"We don't have to if you're not sure," Nathan started.

"Oh… Okay," Haley's face dropped.

"I was joking. You're not getting out of it so easy tonight. A deal is a deal, after all," Nathan kissed his wife.

"Nathan, your mom and I are eating dinner with you and Haley at your home tomorrow," Dan informed his son as he walked over.

"It's okay with Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, it was my idea," Haley smiled. "Maybe 6ish?"

"Sounds great," Deb smiled. "Should we bring anything?"

"Just your selves," Haley smiled. "I'll handle the rest."

"Do you need a ride back?" Dan asked his daughter in law.

"Nope, Coach said she could ride back with us," Nathan told his dad.

"Alright, well good game son. Maybe that brother of yours will start playing better one of these days," Dan spoke.

"Dad!" Nathan tried to defend his brother.

"You guys have a great night," Dan told them all before leaving with Deb.

"I hate when he gets like that," Nathan spoke up.

"Only happens when the games are so close like that," Lucas spoke up as he walked over.

"You were hiding from him?" Nathan laughed.

"Not hiding, just avoiding," Lucas laughed as they all climbed on the bus to go back to Tree Hill.

When they were finally back at their house, Haley waited in her room patiently while Nathan took a shower. She wasn't sure why, but she was so nervous. She figured the best way to stop being nervous was to just not think about it, so she lied back on the bed and closed her eyes. She must have drifted off because when she opened her eyes again, her room was dark, except for her alarm clock which read 12:30. She noticed Nathan laying next to her. He hadn't tried to wake her when he came in. Haley shook his shoulder.

"Nathan, wake up," Haley whispered to him. He didn't open his eyes. She climbed on top of him and kissed him on the lips, hoping to wake him up. She succeeded.

"Haley…" Nathan whispered.

"You didn't wake me up," Haley replied.

"You looked so peaceful when I came in. I know the pregnancy wears you out," Nathan told her.

"Nathan, I'm ready," Haley kissed him again.

"Haley, it's late. We don't have to tonight," Nathan kissed her back.

"Yes. Yes we do," Haley pulled her shirt over her head.

"Haley, please don't do this if you're just going to pull away, again…" Nathan begged. "I don't think I can handle it anymore."

"I'm not. I want you Nathan. Please. Don't make me beg," Haley whispered as she kissed his chest. 

Nathan gently rolled her off of him before propping himself over her. He kissed her passionately. She pulled at his boxers, unable to get them off herself. He released her to pull them down himself. She took hold of him pulling him closer into her.

"Haley," Nathan moaned.

"Shh, Nathan… Harder, please," Haley begged. He nodded as he went further and further inside of her before collapsing next to her, completely out of breath.

"Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Huh?" Haley asked barely able to speak.

"It doesn't hurt the baby, does it?" Nathan asked concerned.

"No, no, it's okay," Haley smiled as leaned upward to kiss her husband. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?" Nathan asked.

"Can we do it again?" Haley grinned. Nathan grinned back at her before getting on top of her again.

Meanwhile, Brooke and Lucas had been woken from their sleep by the loud moaning coming from down the hall.

"Guess he got rewarded after all," Brooke laughed.

"It's about time," Lucas laughed.

"What do you think the record is for one night?" Brooke asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know… Want to try to make our own?" Lucas raised his eyebrow. Brooke grinned before kissing Lucas.

The next morning, Brooke went downstairs to find Haley humming as she vacuumed the living room.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Haley smiled at Brooke.

"Gross… you're all glowing and stuff," Brooke sighed as she plopped down on the couch.

"I had the perfect night," Haley confessed.

"I'm surprised you two stopped long enough for you to vacuum," Brooke glared.

"What's wrong with you?" Haley asked as she sat next to Brooke.

"You guys were so loud, Lucas and I couldn't even finish what we started. We figured we'd wait til you guys had finally gotten tired and gone to sleep but that never happened," Brooke complained. "You guys just kept going and going and going. How the hell did Nathan do it?"

"I don't know, honestly," Haley confessed.

"Well, next time, do you think you could turn on your stereo or something? You guys are so loud! It's disturbing."

"Brooke, it's our house," Haley told her friend.

"Right. What if I paid bills?" Brooke asked.

"Well, you'd have to get a job first," Haley laughed. "Listen, I'll talk to Nathan and we'll try to keep it down when you're here, okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Thank you. And Haley, I'm glad you finally gave in. You two are really good for eachother. That baby is really lucky to have you guys."

Haley smiled as she turned the vacuum back on. Everything was perfect right now.

TBC!


	16. It Hurts

**Chapter 16: It Hurts**

"Nathan, wake up..." Haley shook her husband's shoulder. "Nathan, it's 2 in the afternoon."

"Mmhm," Nathan mumbled.

"Come on, wake up, I need some help around the house before your parents get here," Haley told him. "If this is how you're going to act the day after..."

"I'm up, I'm up," Nathan grinned as he sat up, kissing his wife. She smiled.

"I wore you out last night?" Haley ginned.

"Last night was perfect," Nathan grinned.

"Not so much for Lucas and Brooke." Haley laughed. "Apparently, we're too loud." Nathan smiled.

"Wanna do it again?" Nathan asked with a grin.

"No, we don't have time right now. I need help cleaning," Haley told him as she got off the bed.

"What do you need me to do?" Nathan asked as he got up.

"Take the trash out and wash the dishes so I can take a shower and get ready before everyone gets here," Haley informed him.

"Everyone?" Nathan asked.

"Your parents, Brooke, Lucas, and Karen and Keith," Haley grinned. "Now hop to it!"

Haley grabbed her towel and bathrobe and headed to the bathroom. She had closed the door and was staring at her pregnant belly in the mirror, when Nathan walked in. He smiled.

"Nathan..." Haley started.

"You're beautiful," Nathan smiled at her.

"I'm getting so big," Haley commented.

"You're beautiful," Nathan kissed her neck as he followed her in the shower.

After almost an hour of fooling around in the shower, Nathan and Haley looked like prunes.

"Nathan, we have to hurry. I still haven't started cooking..." Haley tried to rush around her bedroom getting dressed.

"It's okay. I'll help you," Nathan went in his room to grab some clothes. When he was dressed, he crossed the hall to Haley's room. She was brushing her hair. "Need some help?"

"No, thanks. I've got it... Could you go see what your brother and Brooke are doing though?" Haley asked.

"Sure," Nathan kissed her one more time before leaving her in her room. Brooke and Lucas were watching a movie with the volume blasting. Nathan grabbed the remote to turn it down.

"Deaf much?" Nathan asked.

"No, just trying to drown you two out," Lucas laughed.

"Sorry," Nathan laughed.

"I think I'm going to be buying ear plugs if I continue living here..." Brooke told them.

"About that... how much longer do you think you'll be staying here?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. I can't go back home because if I do, my parents won't let me talk to any of you guys... And they've already pretty much cut me off," Brooke sighed.

"You could get a job..." Nathan told her.

"Where?" Brooke asked.

"Aunt Karen's always looking for waitresses," Lucas told his girlfriend.

"I guess... As long as it doesn't interfere with cheerleading," Brooke sighed.

"Great, than you can save your money and get your own place and Haley and I can be as loud as we want," Nathan grinned.

"What about us?" Haley asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Brooke's going to get a job and move out," Nathan grinned.

"Brooke, that's great... but you've never worked a day in your life," Haley laughed.

"Gotta start sometime, right?" Brooke smiled. "At least in my own place I could get a good night's sleep."

They all laughed.

"Nathan, will you take the trash out?" Haley asked him as she walked into the kitchen to start cooking.

"Sure, babe," Nathan followed her.

Everyone helped Haley get the house together and the dining room set up for their guests. Haley decided they would eat her homemade lasagna, with a salad and garlic bread. Nathan was standing in the kitchen with her, watching her closely.

"Try this," she took a spoon full of sauce and blew on it before putting it in Nathan's mouth.

"It's delicious," Nathan grinned.

"You think your parents will like it?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, mom loves lasagna. She always makes the kind that comes in the box though," Nathan smiled.

"I just want your family to like me," Haley smiled.

"They do, Hales. They really love you," Nathan smiled at her.

"We're here," Dan called out as he, Deb, Karen and Keith entered the kitchen.

"Everything smells great, Haley," Deb smiled as she hugged Haley.

"Can we help with anything?" Karen asked.

"Um, I think I have everything under control in here..." Haley smiled.

"Where's Lucas?" Keith asked.

"Outside teaching Brooke how to shoot a basketball," Nathan laughed.

"Maybe we should go out and play a little 2 on 2," Dan propositioned.

"Yeah, okay," Nathan grinned.

"Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes," Haley told Nathan before kissing him quickly. The guys went outside to play, and Brooke came inside.

"Hi, Brooke," Karen smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott... I have a question for you..." Brooke started.

"Shoot," Karen smiled.

"I need a job so that I can move out of Haley and Nathan's home..." Brooke started.

"Do you have any waitressing experience?" Karen asked. 

"Well, no..." Brooke told her disappointed.

"Well, that's okay... and Brooke, Keith and I have an apartment above our garage, if you're interested..."

"Seriously? How much?" Brooke asked.

"Well, not much, but I think we can work something out since you're dating Lucas," Karen smiled.

"Thank you so much. It would be a miracle to get out of this house..." Brooke grinned.

"Why's that?" Deb asked.

"Haley and Nathan are so loud. No one can get any sleep," Brooke laughed.

"Brooke!" Haley blushed. Deb just smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

"Is the table already set?" Karen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I had Nathan and Lucas do it earlier... You could carry the salad into the dining room, though. And maybe get the guys to come in and wash their hands..." Haley suggested.

"I'll do it," Deb offered.

When everyone was finally inside and seated at the table, they started eating.

"This is amazing, Haley," Deb smiled.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Dan asked.

"In Europe... I took some classes," Haley smiled.

"If she cooks like this everyday, you'll have to work extra hard to keep the weight off," Dan told Nathan.

"It's okay, dad... We don't eat like this every day..." Nathan told his father.

"Have you been to the doctor recently?" Karen asked Haley.

"I have an appointment Monday morning... They said we'd be able to find out the sex if we want to," Haley smiled.

"Do we want to?" Nathan asked.

"Do you?" Haley asked him.

"It's up to you. You decide..." Nathan smiled.

"You have to find out," Brooke spoke up. "I want to know."

Everyone laughed.

"I guess we'll decide when we get there..." Haley smiled.

"Deb and I still have all of Nathan and Lucas's baby things, if you guys want them," Deb offered.

"Every little bit helps, right?" Haley smiled.

"Have you heard from your parents, Haley?" Dan asked.

"No, not since they arrived in Europe..." Haley answered. 

"What will you guys do when they get back to the states?" Keith asked.

"We'll probably get a place of our own..." Haley told him.

"What about college?" Dan asked.

"I don't know yet... Nathan's grades have really improved this year... He could go anywhere he wanted," Haley grinned.

"We decided on Duke, though... Right, Nate?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure yet, dad. It all just depends on Haley and the baby now," Nathan answered.

"I thought if you married her, you could go anywhere..." Dan started angrily.

"He can," Haley interrupted.

"You be quiet, you selfish, selfish girl!" Dan yelled at Haley. Haley got up and walked out of the dining room.

"Don't talk to my wife like that," Nathan yelled back at his dad before following Haley.

"Come on Deb, we're leaving. Lucas, you better be home in 20 minutes!" Dan demanded before slamming the door on his way out.

"Well," Karen spoke up, "Let me get these dishes."

"I'll help you," Brooke offered as they gathered the plates and took them to the kitchen.

Haley was in her room, lying on her bed, crying. She had locked the door.

"Haley.. Let me in, please!" Nathan begged as he knocked on the door.

"Go away," Haley sobbed.

"Damn it, Haley. Let me in!" Nathan yelled. Haley just ignored him. Finally, Nathan gave up and went back downstairs to the kitchen area. Karen, Keith and Brooke were in there sipping coffee.

"Is she okay?" Keith asked.

"I don't think so. She won't unlock her door to let me in," Nathan sighed. "All she wanted was for mom and dad to like her..."

"They do like her..." Karen told him.

"Only because her family has money..." Nathan told them angrily.

"They just want to see you succeed, Nathan. Your dad thinks basketball is the only way," Keith spoke up.

"You want to hear the funny thing?" Nathan asked. "The only thing I care about right now, is being a good husband and father. Screw basketball. Screw everything else. If that means, I follow Haley to Stanford... Then, that's what I'm going to do..."

"You love her, don't you?" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah... I guess I do," Nathan smiled.

"Your parents will warm up... It's just going to take some time getting used to the idea that your future isn't set in stone like it used to be," Karen wrapped her arm around Nathan. "No matter what, your Uncle Keith and I will be here for you guys... even if it's just to babysit sometimes... You can always call us."

"Thank you, Aunt Karen."

"Well, we're going to be heading out. Brooke, your bags ready?" Keith asked.

"What?" Nathan asked Brooke.

"Brooke's taking our garage apartment," Karen grinned.

"I need to be able to sleep in peace," Brook laughed before hugging Nathan. "Tell Haley that I love her."

Nathan nodded as they left the house. It was so quiet now, Nathan wasn't sure what to do. With Haley locked up in her room, he figured he'd play some NBA Live until he fell asleep.

"Nathan..." Haley cried as she tried to wake him from the couch.

"Haley. What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he sat up.

"My stomach. It hurts really bad," Haley cried.

**TBC!!**


	17. It's Not What You Think

**Chapter 17: It's Not What You Think**

"Is it the baby?" Nathan asked as he sat up watching Haley closely.

"I, I don't know," Haley looked terrified.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital," Nathan scooped her up in his arms and grabbed his keys from the table, carrying her to the car.

"Should we call someone?" Haley asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Is there someone you want me to call?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke. Please call Brooke," Haley cried out in pain. Nathan couldn't get through to Brooke so he called his brother.

"Dude, don't you know what time it is?" Lucas asked groggily.

"I'm taking Haley to the hospital. She really wanted Brooke to be there… I can't get a hold of her man," Nathan spoke almost too quickly for Lucas to understand.

"It's too early…" Lucas choked.

"I know… We're really scared. Haley's having really bad pains in her stomach…"

"Want me to tell mom and dad?" Lucas asked.

"I don't care, just please find Brooke and meet us at the hospital," Nathan pleaded before hanging up the phone. He looked over at Haley who's face had gone pale. She couldn't stop crying. When they got to the hospital, Nathan carried her in.

"I need some help, please. She's pregnant and she's having pains in her stomach," Nathan told the nurse's station.

"We'll go ahead and take her in, do you mind filling out the paper work?" The nurse handed Nathan a clip board.

"I'll take that," Brooke grabbed the clipboard from Nathan. "Go be with her. She needs you."

"Thank you, Brooke," Nathan hugged her before running down the hall to be with Haley.

Brooke was still filling out paperwork when Lucas, Deb, Karen and Keith showed up.

"Do you know anything yet?" Deb asked Brooke frantically.

"No, I've just been trying to fill out all these damn papers," Brooke cried as Deb sat down to try and help her.

Meanwhile, Haley and Nathan were waiting patiently in the room Haley had been taken to.

"Does it still hurt?" Nathan asked Haley.

"A little," Haley sobbed. "Nathan, if we lose this baby… I don't know what I'll do."

"Shh, don't talk like that. We're not going to the baby," Nathan kissed the top of Haley's head. They were still waiting an hour later, so Nathan left the room to find a doctor.

"Sir, my wife is in pain. We've been waiting for a long time," Nathan explained to the doctor. He could see Brooke and Deb watching from across the hall.

"I'll come with you right now," the doctor followed Nathan into the room. Haley sighed with relief at the sight of the doctor.

"Where does it hurt?" The doctor asked.

"Here and here," Haley touched her belly showing him the different places.

"How far along are you?" The doctor asked.

"4 and a half months," Haley replied.

"Is the baby okay?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll need to see an ultra sound to be sure, but there isn't any bleeding or anything, and that's a really good sign. I'll be right back," the Dr. exited the room. A few minutes later, an ultra sound technician entered with the Dr.

"Okay, this is going to be cold, Haley," the technician told her as she rubbed the jelly all over her belly.

"Is that our baby?" Nathan asked curiously as he watched the monitor.

"Yes it is," the Dr. told them. "She looks perfectly healthy…"

"She?" Nathan grinned.

"Oh, did you two not know the sex yet?" the Dr. asked. Haley shook her head as happy tears flowed down her cheeks. Nathan kissed her hard on the lips.

"If everything is okay, what was hurting her?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Honestly, it looks like Haley's had a little gas," the Dr. grinned. Haley's face turned red.

"Nathan, I am so sorry," Haley apologized. He just laughed.

"God, I love you," Nathan kissed her again.

"What? What did you say?" Haley asked as she pulled away.

"I love you, Haley," Nathan smiled as he took her hand and kissed.

"Wow, so there it is," Haley smiled. "I love you, too, Nathan!"

They kissed again.

"You kids are free to go," the Dr. smiled at them. Nathan helped Haley out of the hospital bed and held her hand as they walked down the hall. Deb and Brooke stood up anxiously waiting to find out the news.

"You and the baby must be fine… They wouldn't have released you if you weren't," Deb commented. 

"Haley and the baby are okay… except for a little gas," Nathan couldn't stop laughing.

"All this for gas?" Brooke asked astonished.

"Sorry, it just really hurt," Haley laughed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Deb smiled as she rubbed Haley's belly. "I'm really sorry about earlier with Dan. He has some major anger management issues."

"It's okay," Haley smiled at Deb. "I just want you and Mr. Scott to be proud of us. Nathan's going to go after his dreams, no matter what… It's just now he'll have a wife and daughter beside him."

"Haley, we told you, Scott's have boys," Lucas laughed.

"Not this Scott," Nathan grinned. "We found out it's a girl."

Everyone started hugging each other and congratulating the couple.

"And it took my painful gas, to get Nathan to admit he loves me!" Haley grinned.

"It's about damn time, Nate!" Brooke punched Nathan in the arm.

"What the hell, Brooke? That hurt!" Nathan shook his head.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a second?" Deb reached out for her daughter in law. Haley stopped to talk to her.

"Dan might not come around… Not until he's certain about where Nathan's life is heading… Duke in particular… but I want you to know that I'll be here for you and the baby as much as I possibly can."

"It's okay, Mrs. Scott. I understand. Like I said before, we just want you guys to be proud of us…" Haley smiled.

"Thanksgiving is next week…" Deb started.

"I know, and the team is going out of town for some tournament," Haley shook her head.

"Yeah, they go every year to Orlando… I always go as a team mom and cook for the players… Would you go with me this year?" Deb asked.

"Is that a good idea with Dan?" Haley asked.

"Dan can't go. He and Keith are flying to Michigan to handle some family business with their parents," Deb replied.

"Yeah, then I'd definitely love to go. I was dreading spending our first holiday apart," Haley admitted.

"Okay then. Thank you, Haley." Deb hugged her daughter in law again before joining the others.


	18. Europe?

**Chapter 18: Europe?**

"Nathan Scott," Haley laughed as Nathan tickled her under the covers. He just grinned at her before continuing the torture.  
"Seriously, I'm going to pee my pants!" Haley jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Nathan just sat back on the bed smiling to himself. He hadn't been this happy in so long and he owed it all to Haley. They were going to be having a daughter in a few months, his mom had apologized to his wife, and they had finally told eachother those three special words. The telephone rang. Nathan answered it.

"Hello?" Nathan asked into the phone.

"Hey Nathan, is Haley around by chance?" Mr. James asked.

"Yes sir, hang on one second. I'll go get her," Nathan told him as he took the phone to Haley as she walked out of the bathroom. "It's your dad."

"Hey Daddy," Haley smiled as she spoke into the phone.

"Your mother and I just wanted to call and check up on you," Jimmy told her.

"I'm fine. We found out we're having a girl," Haley grinned.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Jimmy exclaimed. "How's Nathan doing? Is he helping out around the house?"

"Yes, daddy, Nathan has been wonderful thru everything."

"Good... Well, your mother and I still aren't sure when we'll be able to make it back to the States, so we were thinking that once the baby comes you could join us in Europe..." Jimmy informed his daughter.

"It's okay, dad. Everything is going great. Give mom my love, you guys be safe," Haley interrupted ignoring the last part of what he had told her before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yep," Haley smiled. "Where were we?" 

Nathan smiled as he kissed Haley. They were interrupted again when the doorbell rang. Nathan groaned.

"Who could that possibly be?" Nathan mumbled as he stood up to answer the door. Rachel and Peyton were standing there grinning.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Rachel laughed.

"What are you guys doing here this early on a Sunday?" Nathan asked.

"It's 2 in the afternoon, Nate," Peyton laughed.

"Well, we had a late night last night..." Nathan explained as Rachel and Peyton walked in.

"Yeah, Brooke told us... We were hoping to borrow Haley for a bit," Rachel grinned.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because... we want some girl time. Ever since you guys got married, you never share her anymore..." Rachel whined.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I could always go over to the river court or something... Haley!" Nathan called as he walked up the stairs. "Rachel and Peyton want to take you somewhere."

"What?" Haley asked.

"They say I don't share you and they want some girl time or something..." Nathan complained. Haley smiled.

"I'll make it up to you later," Haley kissed him quickly before putting on some clothes to go out with her friends.

The girls pulled up to a cute baby botique.

"What are we doing?" Haley asked.

"We want to help you decorate the baby's room," Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, Peyton is this wicked artist... You should totally let her paint the nursery," Rachel told Haley.

"Okay," Haley agreed as they walked in the store and started picking out different pieces of furniture.

"I kinda feel like Nathan should be helping with this..." Haley sighed.

"Trust us, if he were here, we wouldn't get anything done," Peyton laughed.

Meanwhile, Nathan had met up with Lucas, Tim and Jake at the River Court.

"Hey Daddy!" Tim called out to him.

"Tim... Don't ever call me that again..." Nathan laughed.

"How's Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Good... No more gas pains," Nathan smiled.

"You know shes going with mom to Orlando for Thanksgiving..." Lucas told him.

"I know. It'll be nice having her there, especially without Dad there," Nathan shuddered.

"So, what's on your mind?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Peyton and Rachel came over and stole Haley... Something about me not sharing her anymore... Have I really become that clingy?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Jake answered with a grin. "I feel like I haven't really gotten to talk to Haley at all since everythings happened... She and I were pretty great friends for a while..."

"But she's married now..." Nathan interrupted.

"But that doesn't mean that she can't have friends," Tim laughed.

"I just hate being away from her," Nathan admitted. The guys just smiled. Their friend had gone soft.

Meanwhile, the girls had finished their shopping and Rachel's SUV was packed full with boxes and bags of baby stuff. The girls decided to visit Brooke at her new waitressing job. They smiled when they saw her running around frantically taking orders.

"Hey guys," Brooke grinned as she sat down with them.

"Brooke... you're not supposed to sit down," Peyton smiled.

"I'm due for a break... How was the shopping?" Brooke asked.

"We bought a lot of stuff... It's definitely going to keep everyone busy for awhile," Haley spoke up.

"Brooke," Karen called from behind the counter. Brooke stood up and got back to work.

"Haley, you've been kinda quiet today," Peyton noticed. "Is something up?"

"Well, yeah... Please promise me you won't tell Nathan," Haley whispered.

"Yeah, we promise," Rachel told her.

"My parents want me to go back to Europe after the baby comes..."

"What? Like without Nathan?" Peyton's eyes got huge.

"Yeah..." Haley admitted.

"Well, what did you say?" Peyton asked.  


**"I pretended not to hear him," Haley answered. "I could never leave Nathan here in a million years... This is our little girl growing inside of me... but at the same time, it would be easier for him to play basketball at Duke without us here..."**

"What about your inheritance?" Rachel asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. It never has..."

"But you guys know Mr.Scott... He'll want a huge chunk of it for Nathan," Peyton admitted.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not going to go..." Haley sighed.

"But you've thought about it..." Rachel whispered.

"I love Nathan," Haley sighed, "and he deserves to have all his dreams come true."

"It already has," Peyton smiled. "You and the baby are his dream come true."

"Maybe," Haley smiled.

The girls said goodbye to Brooke and Karen before returning to the house. Nathan and Lucas were playing NBA Live on the couch.

"Guys, we have a million boxes and bags to bring in," Rachel told them as she followed Haley into the house. Haley kissed her husband before he and Lucas went outside to help carry in everything.

"Geez, what did you guys do? Buy the whole store?" Lucas laughed.

"Almost," Peyton laughed.

"All this stuff has to be put together," Rachel grinned.

"Luke and I can handle it..." Nathan told her.

"Whoa, not Luke... I've gotta go pick up Brooke in about 10 minutes," Lucas told his brother.

"Well, its not like it has to be done tonight. We still have 5 months til the baby comes," Haley grinned.

"True," Nathan smiled.

"Is it cool with you guys if I start painting in a couple weeks?" Peyton asked.

"Painting?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Peyton's going to paint the baby's room," Haley smiled.

"Oh, alright. Yeah sure. Thanks Peyton," Nathan told her.

A few days later, everyone was on the plane headed toward Orlando. Haley was sleeping with her head on Nathan's shoulder. Deb leaned back to talk to Nathan.

"She looks peaceful," Deb smiled.

"Yeah, she does," Nathan smiled.

"You've been a really great husband to her. I'm very proud of you," Deb whispered.

"Thanks mom... I just wish Dad thought so too," Nathan sighed.

"Your father loves you..." Deb admitted.

"I know, but he needs to love Haley and our little girl too. They're a part of our family now."

"I know. He'll come around Nathan. Have faith," Deb told him before turning back around to face the front.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's a short chapter... There will be more probably this afternoon. Thank you all for reviewing. It definitely encourages me to keep updating as much as possible for all of you!!!!


	19. It's Magical

**Disclaimer: the song "I Need You" is sang by Leann Rimes, written by **Ty Lacy/Dennis Matkosky

****

Chapter 19: It's Magical

"Nathan, what are you doing in here? If your mom wakes up, we're going to be in so much trouble," Haley whispered as Nathan crept into the bed next to her.

"I missed you... Besides, mom's the one that slipt me the key to the room," Nathan grinned.

"Nathan, you're mom is sleeping like 5 feet away from us... we're not having sex right now," Haley whispered.

"I didn't want to," Nathan smiled. "Just wanted to sleep next to you. I missed you all night."

"Okay, but just sleep. You're first game is at 9 in the morning..." Haley smiled as she kissed him.

"Go to sleep, you two!" Deb spoke up as Haley and Nathan started giggling.

The next morning, Nathan was gone before Haley woke up. She looked up to see Deb putting on makeup.

"Whitey came and got him," Deb smiled.

"Oh no! Was he mad?" Haley asked.

"No, he would have been if I hadn't been here though," Deb smiled.

"Thank you... It's hard to sleep away from Nathan now. I've gotten so used to it," Haley smiled.

"I think its hard for him too," Deb admitted, "when he was a little boy, he'd come get in bed with me and Dan every night until he was about 10."

Haley laughed.

"What about Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Lucas was always more mature than Nathan. He likes being away from his parents," Deb sighed to herself as Haley went into the bathroom to get ready for the days games.

When Haley was finally ready, she and Deb took the hotel bus to the basketball collisium. The Ravens were warming up and Haley wanted to make sure Nathan saw her so she walked over to where the cheerleaders were stretching. When Nathan had his back turned, Haley popped him on the butt. Nathan turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Nathan winked at her before shooting the ball.

"How's sharing a room with Deb?" Brooke asked.

"It's not so bad. She let Nathan sneak in with us last night," Haley grinned.

"Lucas snuck into my room too," Brooke grinned. "Whitey has no idea but half his team traded rooms to be with their girlfriends!"

Haley started laughing.

"You and Deb are cooking tomorrow aren't you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, you want to help?" Haley asked.  


**"No way, I'm horrible in the kitchen. Plus, its the one day that we don't have games. Its tradition for all the cheerleaders to go play in Disney World... You should come!" Brooke insisted.**

"I don't think it's a good idea. Deb needs me..." Haley shook her head.

"Well, okay. But the invitation is open," Brooke hugged her best friend.

"Thanks... I'm gonna go find my seat now. See you in a lil Bit, cheery!"

Haley found her seat next to Deb.

"So that pregnant chick in the stands, belongs to you?" Someone on the other team asked Nathan.

"Her name is Haley and yes, shes's pregnant with my baby," Nathan responded as they met in the middle of the court to shake hands.

"She's hot. If she weren't knocked up, you wouldn't have her long..." The guy grinned before Nathan punched him in the face. Both teams came running over to help their respective team mates. Even the cheerleaders started fighting.

**  
"Nathan!" Haley shrieked.**

"What is he doing?" Deb asked .

"You're out of here!" The ref pulled Nathan away by his jersey. Nathan's lip was bleeding. He wiped it off with his hand as he walked into the locker room. Haley walked down the bleachers and out of the collisum. Deb was behind her.

"Haley. Where are you going?" Deb asked.

"Did you not just see that?" Haley asked.

"He got into a fight... It's not the first time..." Deb told her daughter in law.

"He looked so angry. It was kind of scary... I don't want to be here right now," Haley told Deb as she sat down at the bus stop.

"Want me to go with you?" Deb asked.

"No... Stay and watch Lucas play. I'm just going to go back to the hotel and rest," Haley told her. Deb agreed. She hugged Haley before walking back into the collisium. Rachel walked over. She had a cut across her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Haley asked with a slight laugh.

"Those stupid Forest Park cheerleaders... All the cheerleaders were excused from the game," Rachel told her.

"Where's everyone else?" Haley asked.

"Changing in normal clothes to stay and watch the game... I didn't feel up to it. Besides, I saw you run out. Figured I'd keep you company."

"Thanks, but that's not necessary," Haley told her.

"Come on, Haley. Please!" Rachel begged. Haley finally gave in and the girls rode back to the hotel. Haley followed Rachel into her room so Nathan wouldn't be able to find her.

"So, why'd you run out like that?" Rachel asked.

"I've never seen Nathan angry like that before," Haley told her.

"Kinda scary, huh?" Rachel asked. "I've seen him like that once before..."

"What happened?" Haley asked curiously.

"The father, son game last year. Nathan's dad isn't exactly father of the year. He think's he's the greatest thing to ever walk the world and he blames Nathan and Lucas for not playing basketball professionally..."

"It's only a game..." Haley sighed.

"Not to the Scotts. In fact, before you, the only thing Nathan cared about was basketball..."

"What about Brittany?" Haley asked.

"She was number 2 in his life," Rachel responded as she pulled out a carton of cookie dough ice cream from the small freezer in her room. She handed Haley a spoon and they both sat back eating ice cream.

"The fight was about you, Haley..." Rachel spoke up.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, the cheerleaders all heard what that Forest Park guy said to him. Something about if you weren't knocked up, you'd be with him or something," Rachel told her a little confused.

"That's stupid... Forest Park isn't even near Tree Hill," Haley laughed.

"It's near Raleigh, actually... And that guy isn't just some guy, Haley... That's the guy that Brittany cheated on Nathan with before she left for college."

"What?" Haley asked. "I never knew Brittany cheated on him."

"That's why he couldn't trust her anymore. But none of that matters anymore," Rachel grinned.

"Yes it does. That fight wasn't about me, Rachel, it was about Brittany," Haley choked as she lay on her side crying.

The Ravens had won the game, despite Nathan being thrown out. Coach had pulled Nathan aside and they discussed what had happened and Whitey thought that punch was called for, but not to let it happen again. When everyone got back to the hotel and couldn't find Haley, they started panicing. Her cell phone was off and no one had seen her in hours. Nathan had even called the police to look for her.

Deb was sitting in her room with Nathan, Lucas and Brooke while the others tried their best to look for her.

"You had to go and punch that guy, Nathan. It really freaked Haley out," Deb told her son.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just that guy gets to me... "

"What if somethings happened to her and the baby?" Brooke cried. "There's a lot of crazy people in the world that like to steal pregnant women to take their babies from them and sell them on the black market!! Oh God!!"

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled at her after seeing how upset Nathan had become.

"Mom, is that true? Do people really do that?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Deb admitted.

"I'll never forgive myself if somethings happened to her," Nathan started crying. His cell phone rang.   
"Rachel, did you find Haley?" Nathan asked in the phone.

"What? Haley's not lost," Rachel laughed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"Me and Haley got bored at the hotel so we found this great little sports bar near Disney called Freddie's. You guys should come check it out," Rachel yelled into the phone. It had gotten really loud in the room.

"Rachel, put Haley on the phone..." Nathan demanded.

"I can't. She's on stage singing... That girl can really belt one out!" Rachel smiled.

"We're on our way," Nathan said before hanging up the phone. "She's with Rachel in some bar called Freddie's. Let's go." Brooke and Lucas followed Nathan out the door. By the time they got there, Tim, Peyton, Jake, Bevin, and Skills were sitting with Rachel watching the singers.

"Why the hell would you bring my pregnant wife to a bar?" Nathan yelled at Rachel.

"Because she wanted to come here... Something about singing releasing her stress... They're having this kareoke contest and Haley's in the final two," Rachel grinned.

"Next on stage, from Tree Hill, North Carolina... Haley James!" The announcer announced.

"Haley James Scott!" Haley corrected into the microphone. She looked up and saw all of her friends cheering for her. Nathan was with them.

"This song is for my husband, Nathan," Haley told the crowd as the music started and she began to sing.

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you

**Nathan couldn't be mad at Haley for scaring him anymore. He couldn't help but smile at her. She mouthed I Love You to him. He did it back as he clapped loudly. The whole room was cheering for her.**

"What do you guys think? Haley James Scott our new kareoke champion?" the announcer asked. Everyone cheered louder.

"And the winner is Haley James Scott. Here's 2 free passes to the Disney World Thanksgiving Parade in the morning."

Haley walked off stage and jumped into Nathan's arms.

"Haley, you scared me when we couldn't find you," Nathan whispered into her ear.

"Well, you scared me... What was all that crap earlier?" Haley asked.

"He said some things about you that I didn't like," Nathan admitted.

"And it had nothing to do with Brittany?" Haley asked.

"No way... I mean, I know who he is because of her, but baby, the reason I punched him is because no one talks about my wife the way he did. No one," Nathan told her.

"Okay," Haley smiled. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't leave you a note or something. I just needed to think and singing does that for me."

"You were really great," Nathan grinned. "I really love you, did you know that?"

"I do now... but you can't possibly love me as much as I love you!" Haley smiled. "Dance with me, okay?"

Nathan nodded as he let Haley pull him to the dance floor for a slow dance. Brooke/ Lucas, Bevin/ Skills, Peyton/ Jake and Rachel/ Tim followed them.

The next morning, Nathan woke Haley by knocking on the door.

"Nathan, it's 7am," Haley complained.

"I know, but the parade starts in an hour..." Nathan grinned like a little school boy.

"But I promised I'd help your mom with cooking," Haley told him.

"No, she's at the store. She said you could go. Come on, just the two... well, three of us," Nathan smiled as he put his hand on Haley's stomach.

"Okay, let me get dressed really quick," Haley smiled.

The parade was really nice. It was the perfect family experience.

"Nathan," Haley grinned as Cinderella's float went by, "promise me something..."

"Anything," Nathan grinned back.

"We'll bring our little girl here after she's born... This place is so magical," Haley smiled.

"Definitely. It'll be our tradition," Nathan kissed the top of Haley's head.

"Dreams really can come true, can't they?" Haley whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. She had never been happier.

"As long as we're together," Nathan grinned.

Later, that afternoon, everyone had gathered into Deb and Haley's suite to have their Thanksgiving Dinner.

"What's up with Haley and Nathan?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"They look so disgustingly happy," Brooke smiled.

"Nathan's always wanted to go to the Disney World Parade... He and Haley went this morning," Lucas started laughing.

"That's so cute," Brooke grinned.

"Hey Peyton," Haley called Peyton over to her and Nathan.

"What's up momma?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan and I decided we want a disney theme in our little girl's room," Haley grinned.

"I can handle that," Peyton smiled.

"Thanks, Peyton," Nathan grinned.

"Anything for you guys... The parade was that good?" Peyton winked.

"It was perfect... I even made Nathan get in the teacups with me!" Haley smirked as she showed Peyton the picture.

"You guys are perfect... I hope one day I find what you guys have..." Peyton smiled.

"What about Jake?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

"We're friends.." Peyton smiled. "He's really great."

"So, Nate, you gonna start any fights tomorrow?"Jake asked as he walked over.

"No, no more fighting," Nathan smiled at Haley.

"Dinner's ready!" Deb called out as everyone stood to join hands. Whitey led everyone in a prayer before they ech got their plates to eat.

"You know what I'm thankful for?" Haley whispered to Nathan.

"What?" Nathan whispered back.

"This baby, because without her, I wouldn't have gotten to marry you yet," Haley smiled.

"Yet, huh?" Nathan smiled.

"We're soulmates, Nathan, we would have gotten married one day... It just wouldn't have happened like this," Haley grinned as she kissed her husband.

"Happy Thanksgiving Baby!" Haley grinned at him as she kissed him again.

TBC!

****


	20. Christmas Time

**_Author's Note: New Episodes return tonight!!! YAY! I'm so far beyond excited! lol. Oh, and for those of you that aren't getting updates... I'm not sure why. But it's pretty safe to say that I update once or twice a day. So just keep checking back. Thank you all for the reviews. I love reading them! You guys are the best!_**

Chapter 20: Christmas Time

"Nathan... this is it! This is the tree!" Haley squealed as she stood in front of a small tree at the tree farm they had driven to.

"That has to be the smallest tree, I have ever seen," Nathan laughed.

"It's perfect though," Haley beamed.

"It's a baby..." Nathan laughed.

"So, it's cute. Please, please, please can we get it?" Haley begged. It was hard to say no to Haley. She looked so adorable when she got like that.

"Okay," Nathan caved in. Haley through her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" She kissed him.

"It's impossible to say no to you," Nathan grinned.

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" Haley smiled.

"No," Nathan laughed as he grabbed the tree to go pay for it.

When they got the tree home, Lucas and Brooke were waiting in their car for them.

"Where's the tree?" Brooke asked Haley as she helped her friend get out of the car. Before Haley could answer, Nathan was carrying the tree into the house.

"That's not a tree..." Brooke told them confused. "That's a branch..."

"No, it's our tree," Haley squealed. Lucas laughed.

"Well, you guys said you needed help decorating... It would only take two minutes..." Brooke told Haley.

"It's the thought that counts. You two are our family. Please stay and help. We bought all new decorations," Haley grinned as she grabbed a couple bags.

"The tree is shorter than you, Hales," Lucas laughed as he took the bags from her arms and followed them inside.

"It's a baby tree," Nathan informed everyone.

"Oh, I get it!" Brooke spoke up. Everyone laughed as they started setting up the tree.

"Theres nothing better than the smell of a fresh christmas tree," Haley grinned. Nathan smiled. Haley was positively glowing. Things had been going so well for them lately. Nathan officially moved into Haley's room and they were going to use Nathan's old room as the baby's nursery. Haley started singing Christmas carols as she hung bulbs on the tree.

"You guys have to sing with me," Haley whined.

"You're on your own for that," Nathan laughed.

"Please?" Haley begged. "I thought you couldn't say no to me."

Lucas and Brooke started laughing.

"A little whipped, are ya?" Brooke smiled. 

"Baby, singing is your thing..." Nathan told her as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. The doorbell rang. Brooke ran to get it.

"Peyton, Jake! Thank god you guys are here... Haley's singing christmas carols, and we all know that none of us can sing... so Jake, go join her!" Brooke smacked him on the butt as they entered the house.

"So, what are we singing?" Jake asked as he hugged Haley.

"You pick..." Haley grinned.

"Alright, wheres your guitar?" Jake asked. Nathan got it for him and Jake began to play Silent Night. Haley smiled and began to sing with him. Everyone else just listened as they helped decorate the small christmas tree, which didn't take very long.

"Nathan, will you put the star on top?" Haley asked. He nodded as he took the star from her hands and placed it carefully on top. The tree looked beautiful.

"It's our first tree together," Haley smiled as she kissed her husband. Peyton snapped a picture before everyone sat down to talk.

"So, Jake... Peyton, what are you guys plans for Christmas?" Haley asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow to spend Christmas with Jake's family in Savannah," Peyton smiled.

"I'm glad you guys finally got together," Brooke smiled.

"Me too," Jake grinned.

"What about y'all?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan and I are just gonna spend some alone time here," Haley smiled.

"Don't forget that Brooke and I are coming here Christmas day with mom," Lucas reminded them.

"We couldn't possibly forget," Haley smiled as she yawned.

"Only a few more months..." Peyton smiled.

"I know, and I can't wait to finally meet our little angel," Haley grinned.

"Hopefully she looks more like you than Nathan," Lucas joked.

"Actually, I really want her to look like Nathan... He's gorgeous," Haley smiled as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. He smiled.

"Have you heard from your parents?" Peyton asked.

"Nope, not in over a month... No big surprise really," Haley sighed.

"They did send a bunch of baby clothes from Paris, though," Nathan added.

"Paris?" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty silly," Haley laughed

They continued talking for a little while before everyone decided they should be going. Nathan helped Haley into the bed. When she was finally resting peacefully, he quietly crept into the baby's nursery to start putting the crib together. Haley paniced when she didn't feel him next to her. She slowly got out of bed to look for him. There was a light on in the nursery, so she peaked in the room. Nathan had put the enitre crib together and was working on the changing table.

"Nathan, the crib is beautiful," Haley grinned.

"Hey... It was supposed to be a surprise," Nathan told her as he stood up warap his arm around her. Tears started falling down her face. "What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Everything just feels so real, now," Haley smiled. "I can't wait til our litle girl gets here... Everything will be truly perfect then."

He nodded as he kissed her.

"Come on, lets go back to bed," Nathan whispered as he led her out of the room.

Two days later, it was Christmas.

"Nathan! Wake up!! It's Christmas!" Haley squealed as she shook him.

"You sound like a little kid," Nathan laughed.

"You have a problem with that?" Haley joked.

"No, not at all. Race you to the tree," Nathan jumped out of bed as Haley struggled to get up.

"A little help here..." Haley called. Nathan smiled as he walked back to help her out of bed. Once she was up, she grinned as she pushed him back onto the bed and waddled out of the room. Nathan laughed as he let her beat him. When he got downstairs, Haley beamed as she handed him a present.

"It's from me and the baby," She smiled. He opened the present and smiled. Haley had bought him 2 tickets to an upcoming L.A. Lakers game, along with the flight there and the hotel.

"Wow, this is awesome, Haley... but isn't it almost impossible for you to fly then?" Nathan asked.

"It's not for me. They're for you and Lucas... That's the weekend Brooke is having my baby shower, its girls only, so I figured you guys would like to go to L.A and see the Lakers play since you never have..."

"This is the best present ever, thank you," Nathan kissed Haley and then he kissed her stomach. He reached into the tree and pulled out a small box. Haley opened it and saw a ring.

"Nathan, we're already married," Haley laughed.

"I know, but that ring was my grandmother's ring. My mom's mom. I want you to have it," Nathan smiled.

"Thank you," Haley smiled as he slid the ring onto her wedding finger. It fit perfectly. "I love you so much!"

They both just sat there silently enjoying eachothers company. They had everything they could possibly want or need right beside eachother.

TBC!


	21. Valentine's Day Overload

****

Chapter 21: Valentine's Day Overload

Haley grinned into her full length mirror. It was Valentines Day... Her first Valentines Day with her husband and even though she was 7 months pregnant, and as big as a whale, she looked gorgeous. Rachel and Brooke had helped her pick out a black maternity dress that was actually pretty stylish. When she was completely satisifed with her look, she went downstairs to get every thing ready for Nathan. They were having a candle lit dinner for two as soon as he got home from his late practice. He had been so sweet to her all day, leaving her either a box of chocolates or a pink rose in each class she had. At first her friends thought it was cute but by the end of the day they were all ready to gag. 

Haley had decorated the dining room with pink and red streamers and she had even made Nathan an adorable heart shaped cake with pink frosting. Haley had never celebrated Valentines Day before but then again she had never felt this much love towards another person either.

"Haley James Scott, where are you?" Brooke's voice called out from the front door.

"I'm in here," Haley called back from the dining room where she was lighting candles.

"Whoa, it looks like Valentine's Day threw up in here," Brooke laughed. Haley smiled.

"I just want it to be special... It's not too much is it?" Haley asked concerned.

"No, it's great. As romantic as Nathan is... He'll love it."

"So, I don't mean to rush you or anything but their practice ended 20 minutes ago. Nathan will be home any minute..." Haley checked her watch.

"I know, but Luke is picking me up here when he drops Nathan off... Besides, I wanted to see how you looked..." Brooke grinned.

"Well?" Haley asked as she did a little twirl.

"You look gorgeous, as usual... The hair could use a little help, though..." Brooke told her as she tried to fix Haley's hair. Haley smacked her hand.

"Leave it alone... You've never liked my hair," Haley laughed.

"Haley, I'm home!" Nathan called out as he closed the front door. Haley walked out of the dining room, followed by Brooke. "You look beautiful!" Nathan grinned.

"And you kind of smell," Brooke waved her hand in front of her nose before dashing out the front door. Haley laughed.

"Do I really smell?" Nathan asked. Haley made a face.

"Just a little," She told him as she put her thumb and pointer finger together to show him. He smiled.

"I'm gonna go run through the shower. I'll be right back," He kissed her quickly before running upstairs. Haley decided to wait for him on the couch. As soon as she got sat down the doorbell rang. Haley struggled to stand up. She opened the door but didn't recognize the two faces staring back at her.

"Can I help you?" Haley asked.

"Haley, I assume?" the man asked.

"Yes..." Haley answered cautiously.

"We're Nathan's grandparents... I'm Royal, and this is my wife Mae," the man grinned.

"Oh my goodness, come on in. I've heard a lot about you... Nathan will be down in a minute," Haley stepped aside for them to enter the house.

"This is a beautiful home you have, Haley..." Mae smiled.

"Thank you. We really like it... Can I get you two something to drink?" Haley asked politely.

"Some water, please," Royal answered.

"Let me help you dear," Mae began to follow Haley in the kitchen.

"Haley... I was thinking maybe we could just eat naked!" Nathan called out as he ran down the stairs wearing only a towel. Haley's eyes bulged out of her head when she heard him. "Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Nathan asked embarassed.

"Go get dressed Nathan!" Royal told him sternly.

"Yes sir!" Nathan replied before running back up the stairs.

Haley carried out a glass of water for Royal.

"He doesn't usually walk around the house naked," Haley informed them, slightly embarassed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Haley. Royal used to be the same way before gravity took it's effect..." Mae smiled. Haley's face turned bright red.

"Mae, did you have to go and tell her that... It's embarassing," Royal told his wife.

"Nathan..." Mae smiled as she hugged her now, fully clothed, grandson.

"Hey Grandma... What are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Well, we were visiting your father and he said now would probably be the best time to visit you," Royal answered.

"Normally it would be fine," Nathan started. Haley shot him a look. "It's just today is Valentines Day..."

"Oh, Royal... we forgot," Mae looked upset.

"Who really needs one day of the year to tell someone you love them. It's stupid, if you ask me..." Royal shrugged.

"It's just our first one together..." Nathan interrupted.

"We'll go. We're sorry we interrupted..." Mae stood to leave.

"No, please stay. I have more than enough food for everyone," Haley spoke up. Mae looked happy.

"Yeah," Nathan backed down. "You should have dinner with us."

"Let me help you, Haley," Mae offered.

Haley and Mae went into the kitchen. She grabbed two extra plates and more silverware. Mae took it into the dining room.

"Oh my," Mae spoke.

"What? What is it?" Haley asked as she walked into the dining room.

"You were planning something special with my grandson..." Mae sighed.

"It's okay, Mrs. Scott. Really. Every night with your grandson is special," Haley's eyes glistened as she spoke.

"It's so refreshing to see your love for Nathan... I only ever see that with Karen and Keith..." Mae looked upset.

"Not Deb and Dan?" Haley asked.

"No... They're divorcing, you know..." Mae sighed.

"No, I didn't know... I don't think Nathan even knows."

"Well, they are. I feel so badly for Deb. She's such a sweet woman," Mae smiled.

"Yes she is. Deb has been such a huge help with the pregnancy," Haley smiled.

"Not my Danny though... He's not too happy about the little baby you're carrying..."

"No, he's not our biggest fan, that's for sure," Haley sighed.

"He's a fool. He's my son and I love him, but he's a fool..." Mae started crying. Nathan and Royal walked in.

"Why's she crying?" Royal demanded.

"Danny is an idiot. He said Haley was bad news... She's sweet as can be," Mae cried.

"Grandma, it's okay. We all know how Dad is. We just don't let it bother us," Nathan tried to console his grandmother.

"Just doesn't seem right for us to be eating dinner so happily like this, while your mom is upset about your dad," Mae cried.

"What'd he do now?" Nathan asked.

"He filed for divorce," Royal informed Nathan.

"Nobody told me... Does Lucas know?" Nathan asked.

"We don't know. We haven't seen the boy," Royal answered.

"I'm going to bring in the dinner... Nathan, will you help me?" Haley asked. Nathan followed her into the kitchen. She hugged him.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Divorce is really hard," Haley hugged him as tight as her pregnant belly would allow.

"It's okay. Mom deserves better... We all do," Nathan spoke still stunned. "The dining room looks nice."

"Thanks... I was going for ultra- romantic!" Haley grinned.

"It would have been if Grandma and Grandpa weren't here."

"They seem really nice," Haley smiled.

"Don't under estimate Grandpa though... Dad had to get it from someone," Nathan informed her. It sent chills down Haley's spine.

The dinner was nice. Mae told them about how she and Royal met and fell in love and got pregnant with Keith. The stories were nice. Haley loved hearing about other people falling in love. Haley stopped smiling for a second and Nathan noticed.

"Hales, you okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah... yeah, I am, Nathan, come here," Haley grinned as Nathan stood up and walked around the table. He knelt down beside her as Mae and Royal looked on curiously. Haley took Nathan's hand and put it on her stomach. Nathan started smiling.

"She's kicking," Nathan smiled at his wife. 

"Haley, do you mind?" Mae asked as she stood up. Haley nodded as she moved Nathan's hand to allow Mae to feel. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"That was the first time?" Royal asked.

"Yeah," Haley smiled.

"Does it hurt?" Nathan asked.

"Not really hurt... It just feels different," Haley smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. "I just get so emotional, lately." Haley laughed.

"You're both going to be great parents," Royal spoke up before stepping outside to smoke his pipe. Nathan followed him.

"Did you really mean what you said before?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, yes I did... When your dad told us what was going on with you, I was livid. I thought you'd learn from his mistakes... So I had to come down here to check it out for myself... Haley's a sweet girl, I don't know why your dad doesn't like her. He hasn't always been so bright, ya know?" Royal told Nathan.

"I love her... More than basketball... If I ever had to choose, I'd choose her without a doubt," Nathan admitted.

"Lucky for you, you don't," Royal smiled.

"That's true... but why can't dad see that?" Nathan asked.

"He's hard headed. Sometime I wonder if your grandma didn't have an affair with the devil, himself to produce that one..." Royal and Nathan laughed.

"Thanks for coming to visit, Grandpa... I hope you and Grandma can come back once the baby is born..."

"Yeah, what is all this nonsense about it being a girl? Maybe your mother had an affair with the milk man or something..." Royal laughed.

"Yeah, I know Scott's have boys... Haley and I will have a son one day... But for now, this little girl will be good enough for me," Nathan smiled. He liked having a reasonable father figure to talk to.

"You know, the WNBA is doing great things..." Royal started. Nathan smiled.

"It'll be up to her," Nathan grinned. "I'll never pressure my children to do anything."

"Haley would probably want her to be a cheerleader or something?" Royal asked.

"Haley will want her to do whatever makes her happy," Nathan admitted. "You'd be surprised, though... Haley's pretty good at basketball, herself."

Royal smiled at Nathan before they went back inside. Haley was sitting next to Mae on the couch showing her the ultra sound pictures she had put in the baby book.

"Well, it's late. You two should have some alone time tonight," Royal spoke up.

"Already?" Haley asked. His grandparents had really made an impression with Haley. She loved them.

"Afraid so, dear. We'll be back when that little miracle gets here," Mae smiled as she hugged Haley goodbye. Royal bent down to hug Haley as well.

"Take care of my boy, ya hear?" Royal whispered to Haley. She smiled as she nodded. They hugged Nathan tightly before leaving.

"They are awesome! You're so lucky to have grandparents like them," Haley smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Nathan smiled before sitting down beside his wife and putting his hand back on her belly.

"She hasn't kicked in a few minutes," Haley smiled at him.

"That's okay. I just feel close to her, like this... I want her to know that Daddy will always be here for her," Nathan smiled as he kissed Haley.

TBC! I hope you guys liked it... It was a pretty fun chapter to write.


	22. Missing You

****

Chapter 22: Missing You

"Haley, stop looking so miserable," Brooke told her best friend as all the girls sat around talking at Haley's baby shower.

"I just miss him, already," Haley sighed.

"He and Luke just left this morning..." Peyton laughed.

"So, what did the doctor say yesterday?" Rachel asked curiously.

"He put me on bed rest until the baby gets here," Haley complained.

"What about the last couple months of school?" Deb asked.

"I already took my exams and passed them with flying colors, so I'm done until next year except for helping Nathan," Haley told her mother-in-law.

"He's pulling a B-average this year," Deb smiled.

"Wow, Nathan Scott has a better average than me," Peyton laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"It's because he married his tutor," Haley laughed but then started crying. The women had all grown used to Haley being overly emotional lately.

"It's okay sweetie. The guys will be back tomorrow night," Karen smiled as she rubbed Haley's back.

"This house is so big to have to be here alone..." Haley cried.

"So, we'll have a slumber party," Brooke grinned.

"Really?" Haley smiled. Everyone nodded. It sounded like fun.

"How bout we open some presents?" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah..." Haley smiled as everyone started passing her bags. The first one was from Brooke. It was a sexy little red, lingerie piece. Haley's face turned red. "I can't fit in that, Brooke..."

"It's for after the baby..." Brooke smiled.

"It's a baby shower, Brooke, you're supposed to buy stuff for the baby..." Rachel snapped.

"I did, open the other one," Brooke snapped back. Haley opened the other present. It was a baby Tree Hill cheerleading uniform. Everyone oohed and ahhed.

"That will be so cute, next season," Deb smiled. Haley nodded as Peyton passed her gift to her. It was a mobile, Peyton had put together with pictures she had sketched of Haley and Nathan's faces on Disney characters, like Cinderella with Prince Charming and the little mermaid and Eric, etc.

"This is gorgeous," Haley grinned.

"I figured I'd stick with the disney theme you guys wanted," Peyton smiled. "Open the other one!"

Haley opened her other gift. It was a scrapbook Peyton had put together with all the pictures she had taken of Haley and Nathan when they weren't looking. It was full of pictures. Haley started crying again.

"It's perfect," Haley cried. She stopped on the last two pages. They had already been decorated, only missing the pictures. "I don't understand..." Haley started.

"That's actually where our gift comes in..." Deb spoke up.

"Huh?" Haley asked confused.

"Well, Me, Karen, Keith, Mae, Royal, Lucas and Nathan pitched in to get you something..." Deb started before handing Haley a bag. Haley pulled bridal magazines out of the bag.

"I don't understand..." Haley repeated.

"A real wedding," Karen told her. "After the baby gets here. You two deserve a real wedding."

Haley started crying again.

"Thank you guys so much," Haley choked.

"Well, how's a girl supposed to compete with those gifts?" Rachel smiled as she handed Haley a bag. Haley's face turned red when she looked into it.

"A vibrator, Rachel?" Haley laughed nervously.

"Rachel!" Brooke punched her in the arm.

"It's just when my cousin had her baby, after her husband saw everything, he had a hard time getting back into the game, if you know what I mean..." Rachel grinned.

"Dan was the same way," Deb admitted. Everyone looked at Deb.

"How is everything?" Haley asked concerned.

"Better, he moved his things out. I'm happy. I really am... but this is your day, let's not darken it with talk of Dan," Deb told her. Haley nodded.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Lucas were heading back to their hotel after the Lakers game.

"That was so incredible!" Lucas grinned.

"Tell me about it, I have the best wife ever!" Nathan smiled.

"Speaking of Haley, have you talked to her?" Lucas asked.

"No, everytime I call, either Peyton, Brooke or Rachel answer and tell me to stop butting in," Nathan laughed.

"So, they must be having a good time," Lucas laughed.

"I just want to talk to her. I miss her," Nathan admitted. "We haven't been apart since we got married."

Lucas pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brooke.

"Hey lover," Brooke answered the phone.

"Hey baby, could I talk to Haley for a second? I have to ask her a question about our hotel..." Lucas tols his girlfriend over the phone.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Haley spoke into the phone. She sounded exhausted. Luke handed the phone to Nathan.

"Hey sweetheart," Nathan smiled into the phone.

"Honey. I miss you!" Haley squealed.

"I miss you too! How is everything? Hows the baby?" Nathan asked.

"We're good. Just tired... Oh, Nathan, thank you for the present..." Haley smiled.

"Mom told you?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, and yes I'll marry you again. For real this time. I love you so much. Oh gosh, Brooke's about to steal the phone. I love..." the phone went dead. Nathan cursed under his breath.

"Brooke?" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, they seem like they're having fun though..." Nathan told him.

"You want to catch an early flight home?" Lucas asked his brother.

"You wouldn't mind?" Nathan asked.

"It's up to you. This was your trip..."

"Let's go, my wife needs me."

TBC!


	23. Helpless

**  
Author's Note: The episode this past Wednesday was great, wasn't it? I'm so glad Haley didn't stay upset with Nathan for too long. :) And I absolutely can not wait to see Nathan strip in the next episode! haha. I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, work was cancelled due to weather and I didn't really feel so well, so I pretty much just stayed in bed all day. But I promise to make it up to you guys today! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love reading what you all have to say.  
  
Chapter 23: Helpless  
  
Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Rachel and Bevin were sitting around Haley's living room watching a scary movie that was on t.v. It was creeping them all out pretty bad, but no one dared to get up or change the channel. Haley felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she screamed loudly, making all the other girls scream. Nathan and Lucas started laughing.**

"Nathan Daniel Scott!" Haley yelled at him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't realize it would scare you," Nathan apologized.

"Well, it did... Besides, what are you doing here anyway?" Haley asked as Nathan sat down on the floor in front of her.

"He missed you too much," Lucas smiled.

"So, we caught an earlier flight home... What are you guys still doing up? It's 4 in the morning..." Nathan smiled as he took Haley's hand into his own.

"We've all been on a sugar high, so we couldn't sleep... Besides this movie is really scary," Brooke spoke up.

"Good thing we came home to protect you," Lucas winked at Brooke.

"We were perfectly fine, thank you," Peyton spoke up.

"Well, if you want, we'll just go upstairs and crash..." Nathan started to stand up.

"Don't you dare," Bevin spoke up making the guys laugh.

"How you feeling?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Like I'm going to pop any day now..." Haley smiled.

"Only one more month to go..." Nathan grinned.

"Your mom said she'd come stay with me while you're at school during the day... You know I'm going to go crazy sitting in bed all day..." Haley started.

"Why is there a vibrator under the coffee table?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"What?" Nathan asked confused as he reached under the table and pulled it out. The girls started cracking up.

"It's Haley's," Rachel grinned. Nathan looked at Haley for an explanation.

"Rachel bought it for me. She seems to think you won't want to sleep with me after the baby comes," Haley laughed as she took it from his hands.

"What? That's crazy..." Nathan laughed. "Who really uses these things anyway?"

Bevin and Brooke looked down.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked in shock.

"Sorry... It's just you can't be there all the time..." Brooke admitted.

"As much fun as this conversation has been... I'd really like to go to bed now, with my husband..." Haley spoke up.

"Great way to ruin the slumber party, Nathan!" Rachel spoke up.

"Yeah, thanks," Bevin added.

"You guys..." Haley tried to reason with them.

"It's okay, Hales... We'll just sit here and finish the movie all by ourselves..." Brooke spoke up as Nathan helped Haley up the stairs to their room.

"How was the game?" Haley asked Nathan as they climbed into bed.

"It was pretty cool... I just wish you could have been there," Nathan smiled as he kissed her.

"Me too. I've missed you," Haley grinned.

"I've missed you more," Nathan smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

The next morning, Haley woke up to find Bevin in bed with her and Nathan.

"Bev... what's going on?" Haley asked confused.

"That movie was so freaky, I couldn't sleep alone..." Bevin confessed. "I asked you last night if it was okay and you guys said it was..."

"Oh, yeah," Haley smiled. "I guess I thought it was just a dream or something..."

"I don't know how you do it, Haley... Nathan snores!" Bevin wrinkled her nose.

"It's not that bad..." Nathan laughed as he woke up.

"It's pretty bad," Haley admitted as she struggled to get up. "Nathan, will you help me in the shower?"

"Yep," Nathan helped her out of bed as Bevin got up and went downstairs. Brooke and Peyton were already sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Where have you been?" Peyton asked.

"I slept with Nathan and Haley," Bevin said as she sat down.

"What? Why?" Brooke laughed.

"I was scared," Bevin admitted.

The girls laughed as they ate. Nathan helped Haley downstairs to the couch.

"What do y'all have planned for the day?" Haley asked as Nathan adjusted pillows behind her.

"Luke and I have a meeting with Coach about next year's team..." Nathan explained to his wife.

"And I have to work, I'll come visit you later," Brooke spoke as she hugged Haley before running out the door.

"I was actually hoping to finish painting the nursery," Peyton suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Haley smiled.

"I've got to meet Skills at the mall," Bevin said as she walked out the door.

"Where's Rachel?" Haley asked.

"She left first thing this morning... Something about her parents," Peyton informed Haley as she sat down next to her.

"What are your plans today?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Finishing this book, I guess..." Haley shrugged.

"Alright, well I'll be back in a couple hours... Call me or Lucas if you need us," Nathan explained as he kissed his wife before leaving the house.

"And then there were two," Peyton laughed.

"I hate feeling so helpless," Haley sighed.

"You're probably feeling really uncomfortable now, aren't you?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah... I feel like a fat, bum!" Haley tried to laugh but broke into tears again.

"I have an idea... What if I get Jake to come over... Maybe you guys could work on some songs?" Peyton suggested. Haley's face lit up.

"That would be perfect," Haley grinned as Peyton pulled out her cell phone.

TBC! I'll update again in the next hour or two!


	24. Lady Business

****

  
Chapter 24: Lady Business

"Haley?" a voice called out. There was no answer. Rachel and Bevin let themselves inside the house. Haley was nowhere to be found downstairs so they went upstairs. Haley was in her bed and she was breathing heavily and she was covered in sweat.

"Oh my god, Haley... Are you okay?" Bevin asked as she ran to Haley's side. Rachel followed closely behind her.

"The baby's coming... I tried to call... the phone fell..." Haley tried to breathe.

"Call, Nathan, Bev... Haley, we're going to get you to the hospital," Rachel put her arm around Haley and tried to help her downstairs. Bevin had to help her.

"Thank god you... showed up," Haley breathed as she slid into the car.

"Nathan, Haley's having the baby..." Bevin squealed into the phone as Rachel drove frantically towards the hospital.

"Give me that," Rachel demanded as she took the cell phone from Bevin. "Nathan, we're taking Haley to the hospital. Meet us there." Rachel hung up the phone.

"Is he coming?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way... How long have you been in labor, Haley?" Rachel asked concerned.

"20 minutes, maybe... Did you.. skip... school?" Haley tried to ask.

"Yeah, we knew you'd want company, and with only a week left, we all decided to rotate who skips..." Bevin explained.

"We would have came sooner... We thought Nathan's mom would be with you," Rachel spoke quickly.

"She had a meeting with her lawyer," Haley explained as Rachel pulled into the hospital parking lot. Bevin ran inside and returned with a wheel chair and a nurse.

Nathan ran into the room where Rachel and Bevin were letting Haley squeeze their hands. Bevin had started crying.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked Bevin.

"My hand is broke, I think..." Bevin cried as Nathan took her place. A doctor took Bevin to examine her hand.

"Thank you for finding her," Nathan told Rachel.

"No problem..." Rachel answered as Haley screamed out, startling both Nathan and Rachel.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Nathan asked.

"I HATE YOU!!!" Haley screamed. Nathan looked scared.

"Don't worry, Nathan, most women tell their husbands that while they're in labor," Dr. Haney laughed.

"How much longer?" Nathan asked.

"We still have a couple hours yet," the Dr. explained.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Rachel backed out of the room. She saw Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Karen, Keith, Deb, Coach Whitey, Tim and the rest of the Ravens basketball team in the waiting room.

"Any news?" Brooke asked.

"The doctor said it'd probably be a couple hours... Any news on Bevin?" Rachel asked as she sat down.

"She has to get a cast... her hand is broken," Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised mine's not..." Rachel shook her hand out.

"Do you think she'd mind if I went in?" Deb asked. Rachel shook her head.

Deb walked towards the room, Nathan and Haley were in. Nathan looked like he was about to cry.

"Mom," Nathan choked.

"Hey, how's it going?" Deb asked as she rubbed Haley's head.

"It hurts so bad!" Haley cried.

"Tell me about it," Nathan sighed. Haley and Deb glared at him.

"Go away Nathan, I don't even want to look at you right now," Haley glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere..." Nathan told her.

"Why don't you get her some ice chips or something... I remembered they helped me a little," Deb suggested to Nathan. Nathan walked out of the room quickly.

"I'm never letting him near me again," Haley spoke angrily. Deb smiled.

"You're doing it naturally?" Deb asked.

"Yes, I thought it'd be okay... I mean for years, women have done it naturally and been okay... it hurts like hell!"

"You want some drugs?" Deb asked.

"It's not too late?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, I can go find out..." Deb told her.

"Yes! Please do!" Haley encouraged.

Deb left her to find the doctor. Lucas and Brooke walked in with Nathan.

"Hey best friend, you hanging in there..." Brooke asked.

"I'm trying," Haley sighed.

"Where'd mom go?" Nathan asked.

"To get me drugs... I can't do this without them. I thought I could, but I can't. You're not mad at me, are you?" Haley asked.

"No, actually, I think drugs would be good..." Nathan laughed.

"How's Bevin's hand?" Haley asked.

"They put her in a cast... Good thing cheerleading is over until the summer," Brooke smiled.

"Nathan, I need your hand..." Haley screamed out in pain again. Nathan looked scared again so Lucas offered his hand to her, immediately regretting the decision.

"Damn, Haley!" Lucas yelled as he pulled his hand back. Brooke and Nathan laughed.

"Nathan Scott, if you know whats good for you, you'll stop being such a damn baby and give me your hand!" Haley demanded. Nathan sighed as he did what he was told. He looked like he was about to cry, so Lucas and Brooke snuck out.

"Brooke Davis, get your ass back in here!" Haley demanded. Brooke crept back into the room and stood next to Haley.

"What's up?" Brooke asked casually.

"Don't go anywhere... I need you here too," Haley told her.

A few minutes later, Deb returned and informed Haley the doctor agreed to drugs. Not too long after that, Dr. Haney was back in the room to check on Haley.

"It's time, Haley," Dr. Haney smiled. Haley looked nervously at Nathan who was smiling at her. He kissed the top of her head as they wheeled her into another room. Brooke, Deb and Lucas followed them.

"Nathan... I'm scared, we're not ready to be parents yet," Haley cried.

"Shh, sweetie, we are ready for this, we've done all the classes, we've read books..." Nathan tried to calm her down.

"And you have a lot of people who will be here to help you," Deb smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Haley was able to breathe out before the next contraction started.

"Push, Haley!" The doctor instructed.

"I can't!" Haley's face was red from straining so hard.

"Come on baby, you can do it!" Nathan encouraged her.

"I see the head!" Brooke squealed. Nathan glanced over at Brooke and Lucas who were looking very closely at Haley's lady business. (A/N: I thought that was the funniest part from Wednesday night's episode with the clean teens. Do you vow to keep all man parts out of your lady business now and forever... just the fact that its Rachel and Brooke cracks me up. :) )

"Dude, Luke... Stop looking at Haley's... area..." Nathan snapped at Lucas as he took a peek for himself. His face turned white.

"Nathan's going to pass out," Brooke spoke up as Lucas grabbed his brothers back to help support him. Brooke grabbed Haley's free hand. "Push, Hales. She's almost out!"

"One more push," the Dr. coached. Haley pushed one more time and the silent room quickly filled with the sound of a baby crying. "Nathan, do you want to cut the cord?"

Lucas helped him regain his composure to cut the cord. As soon as Nathan saw her, he was okay. She was beautiful. The Dr. placed the baby in Haley's arms.

"Hi there beautiful," Haley purred. "Nathan, look at her. She's gorgeous."

Nathan had tears coming down his face. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"Look at all that hair," Brooke grinned as she and Lucas peeked over Deb's shoulder to look at the baby.

"It's dark too, like Nathans," Lucas smiled.

"She's our little angel," Haley grinned.

"I'm going to go tell everyone," Deb smiled as she walked out of the room. Everyone stood up as she walked towards them.

"I'm a grandmother," Deb grinned.

"What does she look like?" Karen asked.

"She's pretty. She has a head full of dark black hair..." Deb smiled before going back to the room.

"Where'd they take her?" Deb asked Brooke.

"To the nursery really quick. Nathan went with them," Brooke answered.

"You okay Haley?" Deb looked over at Haley who was crying.

"How can you love someone you just met so much?" Haley asked.

"Welcome to motherhood," Deb smiled. "Did you guys pick out a name?"

"I think so... We'll tell you when Nathan comes back with her," Haley smiled.

A few minutes later, Nathan returned with their baby girl and their room quickly filled up with their friends and family.

"She's so cute," Rachel smiled.

"We just want to thank you again for getting me here," Haley whispered as she held her little girl.

"What are friends for?" Rachel smiled.

"And I'm sorry about your hand, Bevin," Haley apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Bevin laughed as she waved her cast in the air. The drugs they had given her, had totally made her lose it.

"So, you're killing us... what's her name?" Peyton finally asked.

"You tell them, Nathan..." Haley smiled as she handed the baby to Nathan.

"Everybody," Nathan started as he held his little girl for everyone to see, "meet Abigail Lou Scott. Abby, meet our whole world."

Everyone smiled. 

"Hey Grandma, want to hold your granddaughter?" Nathan asked. She nodded and took the baby from her soon.

"I heard I'm officially a grandfather," Dan spoke as he stepped into the room carrying a small teddy bear. Everyone looked up.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan demanded.

"I just wanted to see her..." Dan told him.

"Please, Dan, just go away. Today's not a good day," Deb informed her husband.

"No," Haley spoke up. "He deserves the opportunity to meet Abby." 

"May I hold her?" Dan asked. Haley hesitantly nodded. Deb placed Abby into Dan's arms.

"She's beautiful," Dan admitted as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Why are you really here dad?" Nathan asked as he took his daughter back to Haley.

"I'm her grandfather... I just wanted to meet her," Dan told him.

"I just don't think its such a great idea for you to be here... You haven't even apologized to Haley yet and that was over 5 months ago... You can't seriously expect us to just forget how mean and cruel you've been..." Nathan told his dad.

"Nathan..." Haley tried to interrupt.

"No, Haley. I want you to leave, Dad," Nathan demanded.

"I'm really sorry," Dan whispered before leaving the room.

TBC! Possibly today, depending on your reviews...

****


	25. Never Doubt That

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update this weekend. I was extremely busy and when I finally did have the chance to sit down, my little brother had to use the computer for a project. :( But, I'm here now, and I'm glad you guys are all enjoying my story. I hope you all have a great Monday!!

**Chapter 25: Never Doubt That**

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley whispered as she climbed out of bed and walked over to the baby's bassinet. Nathan was just standing there watching his daughter.

"She's so beautiful, Haley," Nathan whispered back.

"She is, isn't she?" Haley grinned as she rubbed Nathan's back.

"I just can't believe I'm her dad... you know?" Nathan smiled. Haley nodded.

"I just don't want to take my eyes off of her for one minute," Nathan explained to Haley.

"But you should probably get some sleep... You have to go back to school tomorrow," Haley informed her husband.

"I'm not ready to leave you two here by yourselves yet," Nathan admitted.

"Nathan, it's been a week. We'll be okay. Besides, theres only a month of school left and then you can spend every minute of every day with us," Haley smiled as she hugged him.

"Alright, but mom is coming tomorrow, right?" Nathan asked as Haley led him back to bed. Haley nodded.

When Haley woke up the next morning, she smiled as she watched Nathan with Abby. She had never seen Nathan so happy before. It was almost like he was at peace when he was with their new daughter.

"Good morning, Daddy," Haley grinned as she walked over to her family.

"Good morning," Nathan smiled. The smile quickly faded. "What is that smell?" Nathan asked. Haley giggled.

"That would be our beautiful daughter... I'll change her, so you can get ready for school," Haley laughed as she took the baby to the changing table. Nathan stood over her shoulders, watching.

"Wow, that is pretty disgusting..." Nathan laughed.

"You know, one of these days, you're going to have to learn to do it..." Haley laughed.

"Not today," Nathan grinned as he changed his shirt."I'll be home, right after school... If you need anything, call me."

Nathan kissed Haley quickly before going downstairs. Once Abby was changed, Haley carried her downstairs where Nathan was eating a bowl of cereal.

"I'm going to miss you today," Nathan told Haley as she sat down to breastfeed the baby.

"We'll miss you too," Haley smiled.

"Do I really have to go to school?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, we'll be fine... You can even call us and check on us if it'll make you feel better," Haley smiled.

"I will, after every class..." Nathan grinned before putting his bowl in the sink. He kissed Haley hard on the lips and then kissed the top of Abby's head before grabbing his gym bag and leaving.

"Well," Haley smiled at Abby, "I guess it's just me and you, kiddo!"

Once Nathan was at school, everyone was congratulating him and asking to see pictures, which he had lots of, thanks to Peyton.

"Hey Dad, how's my best friend?" Brooke asked.

"She's doing really good..." Nathan smiled.

"You know fatherhood agrees with you... I've never seen you this happy before," Peyton smiled as they walked to class.

"How's my neice doing?" Lucas asked.

"She's such a good baby. She's so quiet though, it kind of scares me a little. I wake up like fifty times in the middle of the night just to make sure she's still breathing," Nathan smiled.

"That's so cute," Brooke squealed. "Do you think Hales would be up for some company this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd love it," Nathan smiled.

"Scott!" A loud voice called from down the hall. Both Lucas and Nathan turned around.

"Which one?" Lucas asked his coach.

"Both of you..." Whitey demanded. Lucas and Nathan walked down the hall to Whitey's office.

"What's up?" Nathan asked.

"First, I wanted to say congratulations to you and Haley. Abby's precious," Coach grinned.

"Thanks," Nathan smiled.

"Second, you've both been recruited for the summer..." Coach informed them.

"Recruited for what?" Nathan asked.

"You know that basketball camp all the kids go to every summer in Orlando?" Whitey asked.

"Yeah," Lucas answered.

"You both have been recruited to coach the camp this summer..." Whitey grinned.

"But coach... with Haley and the baby..." Nathan started.

"I thought that could be a problem... It's just the luck of the draw, really... I looked into getting you out of it, but I couldn't..." Whitey interrupted.

"Could Haley and Abby go with me?" Nathan asked.

"It's a summer camp... You'd have to bunk with the boys under your supervision... I'll make some more calls and see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything Nathan... You know that coaching this camp is a huge honor and it looks good to college scouts..."

"I know," Nathan admitted. "I just don't think I could be away from Haley and Abby for a whole summer," Nathan shook his head.

"Yeah, Coach, it's killing him to even be at school today," Lucas added.

"I'll see what I can do, Nathan..." Coach told him before dismissing the brothers to go back to class.

Meanwhile, Haley was sitting on the coach watching soap operas when Deb came in.

"Hello," Deb grinned as she walked in the house.

"Hi," Haley smiled.

"Where's Abby?" Deb asked as she looked around the room. Haley pointed to the bassinett beside the couch. Deb peered into it.

"All she does is sleep," Haley sighed.

"Be thankful for that now," Deb smiled as she picked her granddaughter up. "How's Nathan been with her?"

"He's amazing," Haley smiled.

"I was just worried that without ever having younger siblings, he'd panic," Deb explained to Haley.

"No, not at all. I wake up in the middle of the night, and Nathan is just standing over her watching her, to make sure she's still breathing," Haley smiled. "It's really the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"I'm really proud of him," Deb smiled. "God knows, he didn't have the best father figure to learn from..."

"Have you heard from Dan since he came to the hospital?" Haley asked.

"No, not a word. Mae called yesterday and mentioned that Dan was staying with her and Royal..."

"In Michigan?" Haley asked in shock.

"Yeah, apparently they're going to help him start a business there..." Deb answered.

"What about Scott's Sports?" Haley asked.

"Lucas and Keith are helping me. Plus I hired this other guy to help work during the day..." Deb mentioned.

Haley's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hi husband!" Haley grinned.

"How'd you know it was me?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"Lucky guess," Haley laughed. "How's school?"

"Not nearly as exciting without you and Abby..."

"You sound upset? Is everything okay?" Haley asked.

"It's just Coach told me and Lucas we were drafted to a coach a summer camp..." Nathan sighed.

"That's great, you'd be wonderful at that," Haley encouraged.

"It's in Orlando, Hales... All summer. Coach is going to try and get me out of it but its not looking too good."

"Oh... Well, I'm sure everything will work out," Haley tried to cheer him up. "And if you have to go, Abby and I will spend our summer in Orlando."

"We'll see... I have to go, We'll talk more about it tonight. I love you."

"I love you too," Haley sighed as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Deb asked.

"Nathan and Lucas have to go to Orlando to coach a basketball camp this summer..." Haley whispered.

"Oh no... That's the camp that helps college coaches decide who they want..." Deb spoke up.

"He has to go, then..." Haley started crying.

"Oh, Haley, it'll be okay. We'll get it worked out," Deb promised as she wrapped her arm around her daughter in law. Abby's eyes opened at the sound of her mother crying.

"Look at those incredible blue eyes..." Deb smiled as Haley looked down at her daughter.

"She has Nathan's eyes..." Haley smiled as she wiped her tears away.

"She looks so much like him, it's almost scary," Deb laughed.

"She's perfect..." Haley whispered.

"Have your parents called or anything?" Deb asked.

"No actually... I left a message at their hotel but I haven't heard anything. My older sisters haven't even been able to reach them, so who knows what's going on with them..."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Deb tried to console her daughter in law.

Not too long after that, Deb had to get back to her store, so it was just Haley and Abby again. Abby started crying and Haley tried everything to get her to stop but nothing was working. Haley started panicing. It was a loud piercing cry and nothing seemed to soothe her. Haley was walking around trying to rock her baby when Brooke came in.

"Whoa! I should have bought some earplugs..." Brooke covered her ears.

"I can't get her to stop!" Haley was now crying with her daughter. Haley passed her to Brooke but Brooke couldn't get the baby to stop crying either. She passed her back to Brooke.

"I, I don't know what to do... She's never been like this before!!" Haley yelled to Brooke.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Brooke yelled back. "Maybe she's sick."

Nathan and Lucas walked in at that moment.

"What's wrong with her?" Nathan asked freaked out. Before now, it had been smooth sailing.

"I don't know!" Haley yelled as she passed the baby to Nathan. Nathan rocked the baby in his arms and whispered to her. In less than a minute, she stoped crying and smiled up at her dad.

"Wow," Brooke smiled. "She just wanted her daddy."

Haley sat down on the couch, frustrated. Nathan sat down beside her.

"I'm her mom... I should be able to make her stop crying..." Haley cried.

"Sh, sweetie, it's okay. We're in this together, alright?" Nathan tried to calm his wife down.

"Yeah, Abby just missed her dad is all," Lucas spoke up.

"She really was so good all day. She didn't make a sound," Haley tried to tell them.

"We believe you, Hales..." Brooke smiled as she squeezed Haley's hand.

"I just don't want you guys to think I'm a bad mom..." Haley was still crying.

"We would never think that in a million years," Nathan told her.

"You can't go to Orlando... If Abby's this dependent on you, you can't go..." Haley cried.

"If you need me here, I won't go. We're a family now, Haley. No matter what, we stick together. I'm always going to be here for you and Abby. Never doubt that for a second..." Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley. She smiled.

"Okay," Haley whispered, suddenly calmed down.

TBC 


	26. Drunken Promises

A/N: This chapter has some serious drama... Just a warning.

**Chapter 26: Drunken Promises**

"You okay, Hales?" Nathan asked as he carried Abby into their bedroom.

"Yeah, just a little exhausted, I guess..." Haley forced a smile on her face.

"Tomorrow's the last day of school, so after finals I'll come straight home to help you out," Nathan offered. Haley had been exhausted lately. She seemed so distant from everyone and everything.

"It's okay... You don't have to. Me and Abby are going out for the day with my sisters," Haley informed her husband.

"Which ones?" Nathan asked curiously. The James girls were pretty wild from what he understood.

"Taylor and Quinn, don't worry, you can meet them when we get home. They're crashing here for a couple days," Haley sighed.

"Taylor and Quinn... They're the ones that were in the Girls Gone Wild videos?" Nathan tried to remember which sisters were the bad influences.

"That would be them," Haley laughed. "Don't worry. They're harmless..."

"There was a message from Dr. Haney on the answering machine..." Nathan told Haley.

"I know, she wants me to have my check-up to make sure everything is okay down there after having Abby," Haley motioned. "I can't believe we've gone this whole month without sex."

"Yeah, it's just different now, I guess," Nathan shrugged.

"What's so different?" Haley asked slightly annoyed.

"We're parents now..." Nathan tried to explain.

"You don't want me anymore, do you?" Haley asked as she jumped out of the bed.

"No, it's not that... Why are you getting so worked up? It's just sex, Haley!" Nathan yelled waking Abby up. Nathan turned to tend to the baby, while Haley grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house.

"You're mommy is very moody," Nathan whispered to his daughter as he calmed her down. When she was finally sleeping again, Nathan dialed Haley's cell phone but he heard it ringing in the living room. She had forgotten it. He dialed Brooke.

"This better be good," Brooke spoke into the phone.

"Is Haley with you?" Nathan asked.

"No... Why isn't she with you?" Brooke asked.

"She got upset and stormed out. She left her cell phone here and I have no idea where she could possibly be going. I'd try to go look for her, but with Abby..." Nathan tried to explain.

"Don't worry, I'm on it. I'll call you when I know something..." Brooke hung up the phone.

Nathan put Abby in her car seat and grabbed the diaper bag. He buckled her into his car and drove to his moms house. Deb agreed to watch Abby while Lucas helped search for Haley. 

Haley, had been feeling so out of touch with her friends. They were all making great plans for the summer, traveling all over, while she felt stuck in Tree Hill with her baby. No one invited her to do things anymore and as much as Nathan tried to help her with Abby, it never felt like she had any alone time. She was slowly suffocating to death. Haley opened her bottle of whiskey down at the River Court. She took a chug from it. By the time Brooke had found her, Haley was pretty wasted.

"Hales... What are you doing sitting here all alone? Everyone's out looking for you..." Brooke told her as she took a seat next to her at the picnic table.

"I... I just needed to think," Haley hiccupped with a laugh.

"You're drunk?" Brooke asked in shock as she grabbed the bottle out of Haley's hands. "Did you drink all this tonight?"

"Yup!" Haley grinned.

"Oh, honey, you're going to be sick tomorrow..." Brooke rubbed Haley's back. "Please talk to me... Tell me what's going on..."

"I just feel so... trapped!" Haley made some kind of over exaggerated facial expression.

"Have you talked to Nate about it?" Brooke asked.

"When? When he's at school... basketball... or with Abby?" Haley asked.

"So you need some alone time with him... I can babysit. So can Peyton and Rachel," Brooke offered.

"You don't get it," Haley tried to stand up but fell backwards onto the ground. She started laughing.

"Haley, let me call Nathan," Brooke pulled out her cell phone and called Nathan. They met her at the River Court. When they got there Haley was throwing up into the River and Brooke was holding her hair. Nathan ran over and took Brooke's spot while Brooke walked over to Lucas. When Haley had finally stopped throwing up, Nathan helped her over to a picnic table.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked her sternly.

"I, don't know," Haley shrugged as she put her head down on the table.

"Haley, I've never known you to drink... what are you trying to run away from?" Nathan asked.

"Everything... I never wanted to be married in high school, let alone be a mom!!" Haley cried.

"Hales," Nathan tried to interrupt. He felt hurt.

"No, Nathan... I don't think I can be everything you want me to be," Haley cried.

"Baby, what has gotten into you? Everything has been so great up until now..." Nathan wanted to know what was going on.

"I just want my old life back... All day long I take care of Abby... No one comes around anymore... When you get home, you barely talk to me, you just immediately go for Abby..."

"Haley, please tell me your not jealous of Abby..." Nathan asked.

"I'm not jealous of her... I'm jealous of the time you spend with her. It's never just us anymore... We haven't kissed in 3 weeks... did you know that?" Haley asked.

"No, I wasn't keeping track," Nathan admitted.

"Why, Nathan? Why don't you want me anymore?" Haley cried as she fell into his arms. Nathan didn't know what to say. "I've almost lost all the baby weight..." Haley was still crying.

"Haley, you look more beautiful now than you did when I first met you..." Nathan tried to console her.

"Then what is it?" Haley asked upset.

"It's just... Watching Abby be born, kind of freaked me out, I guess..." Nathan tried to explain.

"What?" Haley asked.

"It probably sounds really stupid, but I just have this image in my head and I can't shake it."

"What image?" Haley asked.

"Abby coming out of you..."

"Nathan, that's ridiculous," Haley laughed.

"It's really not," Nathan replied.

"Do you still love me?" Haley asked.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

"Because it hasn't felt like it...My parents invited me to Europe for the summer..." Haley told him.

"What?" Nathan asked. "I thought you haven't heard from them in months?"

"They called today, finally. They invited me and Abby to Europe for the summer while you do your camp in Orlando..."

"I thought you were coming to Orlando too," Nathan choked.

"I think we need some time a part," Haley sighed.

"We don't... If this is about sex, we can go do it right now... Over there in the woods like the first time," Nathan pointed to the area where Abby had been conceived.

"It's not about sex," Haley tried to explain.

"Then what is it?" Nathan demanded.

"It's like I said before, we don't have to be together just for Abby..."

"Haley, I love you, damn it! Why don't you understand that?" Nathan asked.

"Because you never act like it," Haley yelled as she stood up and wobbled over to Brooke. Nathan was right behind her. "Leave me alone, Nathan!"

"No, I'm not going to. You're my wife, Haley. I'm not letting you give up on everything that easily just because you feel bored at the moment," Nathan yelled at her. Haley turned around and slapped him hard. She was in such shock from hitting him, that she just lost it. She started crying and couldn't stop. She fell onto the ground. Nathan dropped down with her, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her until she had calmed down a little. He grabbed her chin and kissed her as hard as he could.

"I love you, so much, Nathan. It scares me that I love you so much," Haley cried into his arms.

"I love you too, Haley and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Hales, you have to promise me you won't go to Europe..." Nathan begged.

"Okay," Haley choked as she nodded her head.

TBC! 


	27. Making Up

**A/N: As always thank you all so much for the awesome reviews… I wasn't quite sure I'd be getting any with that last chapter but life isn't always perfect and if it were, it'd be so boring you guys would probably stop reading anyway. **

Chapter 27: Making Up

"How's Haley?" Lucas asked Nathan as he sat down on their parents couch.

"She's sleeping, finally…" Nathan told his brother.

"You know," Deb spoke up as she entered the living room with Abby in her arms, "women go through stuff like this all the time after having a baby."

"But why?" Nathan asked.

"Lots of reasons… Maybe being insecure with the weight you've put on or all the responsibility you have all of a sudden… It could be lots of things," Deb answered as she handed Abby over to her dad.

"It probably didn't help that you haven't kissed her or touched her for the last three weeks," Lucas smirked.

"What?" Deb asked Nathan.

"I don't know… Haley said that I've been ignoring her," Nathan shrugged.

"Have you?" Deb asked.

"Not on purpose. It's just not easy balancing everything, I guess. It's going to take some time to get everything together…"

"Why don't you go upstairs with her now?" Deb asked reaching for her granddaughter.

"She's passed out. It's not like she'll even know," Nathan told his mom.

"Oh, she'll know," Deb smiled. Nathan placed Abby in his mom's arms before going upstairs to be with his wife. Nathan slid into his old bed with Haley, but she didn't even stir. He wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep next to her.

The next morning, Nathan woke up and noticed Haley was gone. He got up and put on some clothes before going downstairs. Lucas was in the kitchen mixing something while Haley tended to Abby.

"Hey bro, I was about to wake you up. Last day of school!" Lucas grinned.

"Yeah, it is," Nathan smiled. Haley looked up and smiled at him.

"Good Morning," Haley smiled.

"Morning. You feeling okay?" Nathan asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the neck.

"Yeah, your mom gave me something last night before I went to sleep. Some type of wonder tea or something and Lucas is actually making me some more now…"

"About last night…" Nathan started.

"I'm really sorry, Nathan. I really am…" Haley apologized.

"It's okay. I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting the past few weeks…" Nathan told her.

"Nathan, you shouldn't apologize. You've been nothing but a wonderful father…."

"I just haven't been a perfect husband…" Nathan sighed.

"Well, I was thinking… maybe tonight we could go on a date… Luke offered to watch Abby," Haley smiled.

"Yeah and Brooke offered to help," Lucas spoke up.

"Aren't your sisters coming today?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, but it'll be okay… Just have a good day and do awesome on your finals!" Haley grinned.

"Well, alright. I'll see you in a couple hours," Nathan kissed her softly before going back upstairs to get ready for school.

Later that day, Haley was sitting with her sisters in the mall food court.

"Abby is just the cutest baby ever," Taylor smiled as she held her niece.

"Her dad is a hottie," Quinn grinned. "Mom emailed pictures from your wedding."

"Yeah, Nathan is very good looking," Haley admitted.

"How's the sex?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor!" Haley laughed.

"What? He sounds too perfect… There has to be something wrong. Please tell me something is wrong with him…" Taylor laughed.

"Nope. He's perfect," Haley smiled. 

"Does he have a brother?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, a twin brother, actually… Fraternal if you want to get technical. But, he's with Brooke."

"Brooke Davis? How's she doing anyway?" Taylor asked. "Mom said the Davis's went off on you."

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to Brooke's parents in months. Brooke is still Brooke. She's been a really great friend through everything though. Um, how long do you guys plan on staying anyway?" Haley asked her sisters.

"A day or two. Paris calls," Quinn smiled.

"Well, alright," Haley smiled as they got up to go back home.

When the girls got home, Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Tim were sitting on the couch playing NBA Live.

"Whoa, who are the hotties?" Tim asked as he stood up.

"This is Taylor and Quinn… My older sisters," Haley grinned. Nathan could see the family resemblance.

"Hi, I'm Nathan," Nathan stood up to introduce himself.

"Oh, we are totally aware of who you are," Quinn grinned.

"And which one of you is his twin brother?" Taylor asked.

"That'd be me," Lucas spoke up. "I'm Lucas."

"Brooke's a lucky girl," Taylor smiled.

"I'm Tim, Nathan's best friend," Tim grinned.

"And you are?" Quinn asked pointing to Jake.

"I'm Jake," Jake introduced himself.

"He's taken too," Haley informed her sisters.

"Damn, aren't there any single guys in Tree Hill?" Taylor asked.

"Me! I'm single!" Tim jumped up and down.

"You'll do, I guess. Be ready to take us out in 10 minutes," Taylor demanded.

"I'm ready. We can go now," Tim grinned. Everyone laughed. Peyton and Brooke walked into the house.

"I heard you skanks were in town," Brooke laughed as she hugged them.

"Brooke!" The girls squealed.

"I'm Peyton…" Peyton introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Quinn smiled.

"We don't mean to be rude but we have a date to get ready for," Taylor smiled.

"With who? You've been here for like five minutes," Brooke was in shock.

"Me. They're going out with me… You'll have to wait your turn, Davis." Tim was so hyper from the excitement. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Nathan, will you help me with something upstairs real quick?" Haley asked. Peyton took Abby from Haley and Nathan followed her upstairs. As soon as their bedroom door was closed, Haley started kissing Nathan passionately. Nathan grinned.

"What about our date?" Nathan asked.

"I was just giving you a preview…" Haley grinned. "I went to the doctor this morning."

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Haley grinned.

"So, maybe, we could just have our date in here, tonight," Nathan grinned.

"Or, we could use the hotel room I got us," Haley smiled as she jiggled the keys in front of Nathan.

"Let's go," Nathan grinned as he grabbed the keys from her hand. They went back downstairs. Brooke was holding Abby awkwardly. Haley laughed as Nathan picked up his daughter and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"You guys sure you'll be okay with her tonight?" Haley asked the group.

"Yeah, I mean between all of us, we should have it covered," Lucas smiled.

"If not, call mom," Nathan instructed.

"Or Karen and Keith… They're on stand by," Haley laughed.

"We've got it… You guys just go make up already," Peyton urged.

"Okay. Thank you guys," Haley smiled and hugged all of her friends. Nathan didn't seem to want to leave Abby.

"Nathan, we'll be fine. Seriously. I've had lots of practice with my little sister, Jenny. Abby couldn't be in better hands," Jake encouraged him as he took Abby.

"Alright. Thanks. Bye Abby, mommy and daddy love you!" Nathan told her before following Haley out the door.

By the time they got to the hotel, Nathan seemed like he had perked up a lot. He ran to Haley's side of the car and scooped her up and carried her to their room. Haley smiled as he set her on the bed. He started kissing her wildly and passionately but Haley stopped him.

"Wait…" Haley started as she climbed off the bed. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom where she began to draw a bubble bath. "Lets take it slow, okay?"

Nathan nodded as he helped her out of her clothes and into the tub. She has lost all the baby weight. She looked amazing. Nathan took his shirt off and began to lather the soap on Haley's shoulders.

"Get in," Haley ordered. Nathan stood up and took off his pants and climbed in behind Haley. She rested her back against him as he massaged her shoulders.

"I've missed you so much, Haley," Nathan whispered into her ears.

"Oh, I've missed you so much too," Haley smiled as she turned to kiss him.

"And you're sure that everything is okay down there?" Nathan pointed down.

"It's okay, I feel okay. I just want to be with you, Nathan," Haley told him. He got out of the tub and scooped Haley out of the water, carrying her back to the bed. He climbed on top of her, kissing her all over as hard as he could. It was like everything had been building up from the first time they were ever together until now and they had never been so passionate together before. When they were finished, they were both left totally breathless. 

"Nathan… Where did that come from?" Haley grinned.

"I have no idea," Nathan smiled as he kissed her.

"It was incredible!" Haley shrieked. " You are incredible!"

"No, we're incredible!" Nathan smiled.

"Hey… Would it be okay if we checked on Abigail?" Haley asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Nathan smiled as he grabbed Haley's cell phone off the nightstand to dial his brother.

"Everything is okay," Lucas answered the phone.

"Abby's alright?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, she's sleeping. I'm surprised you guys are just now calling, it's been 3 hours," Lucas laughed.

"We had a lot of time to make up for," Nathan grinned.

"Gross, keep that to yourselves… Listen, Quinn and Taylor brought some weird guys back here with Tim. We told them they had to leave…" Lucas explained.

"Yeah, I don't want weird people I don't know around my little girl," Nathan spoke up concerned.

"Anyway, Taylor and Quinn went with them. I just wanted you to have a heads up, in case they call Haley or something," Lucas told his brother.

"Yeah, thanks man. Maybe me and Haley should just come home now…"

"No, you guys stay. We've all got it covered. Don't worry," Lucas told his brother.

"Alright. Thanks, Luke."

The brothers got off the phone. Nathan explained everything to Haley.

"That's Taylor and Quinn for you. They probably won't come back tonight anyway. They like to flow with the wind or whatever. It'll be fine," Haley told her husband, but she too was a little concerned as she rested her head on her husbands chest.

TBC!


	28. Rabbits or Cheetahs?

Author's Note: Hey, sorry I'm not updating as much as usual lately, I haven't been feeling too well. But I'm gonna try my hardest to update at least once a day. Thanks again for all the reviews. I love them! Who else is excited about Nathan stripping tonight?!?!?! hehe

**Chapter 28: Rabbits or Cheetahs?**

"Hales, will you put some lotion on my back? I'm burning," Nathan complained to Haley from the outside of the pool. Haley grinned as she passed Abby to Lucas. They had been in Orlando for 2 weeks already, and they were all enjoying every minute of it. Haley's parents rented a condo for the summer for Haley, Brooke and Abby to stay at while Lucas and Nathan had to stay in the hotel with all their campers and some parents. Luckily, Coach Whitey was able to work it out so that the guys could have the weekends off to spend with their family.

"Oh, baby, you are going to be hurting in a couple hours," Haley sighed as she lathered the lotion onto his very red back.

"I never burn, what the hell?" Nathan sighed frustrated.

"There's a first time for everything," Brooke winked from the chair she was laying on.

"Don't listen to her... We'll just keep lots of aloe on it, and you should be okay. I'll take care of you," Haley smiled as she kissed Nathan on the lips. Nathan returned the kiss with a lot more passion than she was expecting. It made her smile harder.

"Tell Mommy and Daddy to get a room," Lucas joked to his 2 month old niece.

"We will," Nathan grinned as he pulled Haley up to go inside.

"Nathan... not right now. We're spending time with Abby today, remember?" Haley smiled.

"I know, it's just you look so incredibly hot in that bathing suit..." Nathan whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Haley blushed.

"Nathan!" Haley smiled as she playfully punched him in the arm. "There are children everywhere..."

"Fine, but later tonight... It's on!" Nathan grinned before jumping in the pool. Haley smiled as she walked over to where Brooke was laying. She sat down next to her to watch Lucas and Nathan play with Abby in the water. Abby was having such a great time.

"Nate's a really great dad," Brooke spoke to Haley.

"He is, isn't he?" Haley grinned.

"I'm really glad that things were able to work out for you guys this summer," Brooke smiled.

"Me too," Haley smiled.

"Were you really thinking about going to Europe to be with your parents?" Brooke asked her quietly.

"I was... I didn't see the point of being in Tree Hill if Nathan wasn't there and this whole basketball camp situation didn't make any sense to me either... My parent's are flying in a couple weeks to spend some time with us," Haley announced.

"You mean, like here?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Haley answered. "They still haven't met their granddaughter yet..."

"Wow, I knew my parents sucked but yours... Do you think they're going to try and get you to come back to Europe with them?" Brooke asked.

"It doesn't matter. I won't go," Haley replied as she happily watched her husband holding their daughter.

"Hey, mommy, I think its time we get her out of the sun..." Nathan called out as he carried his little girl to where Brooke and Haley were sitting. He handed her to Haley so she could dry her off before they went into the condo. Nathan collected all their belongings before following Haley and Brooke inside. Lucas helped him.

Once they were inside, Brooke decided to order a pizza for everyone.

"Hey Brooke, we can split the cost with you," Haley calle out from her bedroom.

"No, it's okay. I got it..." Brooke called back. Nathan walked in holding some money.

"It's only fair... I mean, you're not even working this summer," Nathan told her as he put the money on the counter.

"I don't need to work anymore," Brooke grinned.

"And why's that?" Lucas asked.

"My parents gave me my credit cards back..." Brooke smiled as she flashed a card in front of his face.

"What?" Haley asked as she walked into the kitchen carrying a sleeping Abby.

"Turns out I got accepted to UNC... My parents were so proud, all the petty stuff didn't matter anymore," Brooke squealed.

"Oh, Brooke, Congratulations!" Haley hugged her, causing Abby to start fussing. Nathan took her from Haley and went into the living room to watch ESPN.

"How do you feel about Brooke and her parents getting along again?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"If she's happy, I'm happy," Lucas told his brother as Nathan rocked Abby in his arms. She quieted down before closing her eyes again.

"How'd you get so good at that?" Lucas asked.

"At what?" Nathan asked confused.

"Being a dad..." Lucas smiled.

"I don't know... I just do what feels right," Nathan shrugged.

"Have you heard from Dad?" Lucas asked.

"Not a word... You?" Nathan asked.

"The other day he called and left a message saying he was in Tree Hill and wanted to see me... I didn't call him back," Lucas shrugged.

"Grandma and Grandpa helped him open some car dealership or something in Michigan," Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, mom told me... She's been sounding awfully happy lately. Have you talked to her?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she told Haley something about a new boyfriend or something," Nathan laughed.

"What? Our mom?" Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, Dad probably found out and thats why he came back to Tree Hill..." Nathan shook his head. Haley and Brooke came in the living room. Haley sat down on Nathan's knee.

"Baby, I'm tired..." Haley whispered into his ear. He smiled.

"We're going to go take a nap with Abby..." Nathan told Lucas and Brooke as he and Haley went into their room. Nathan put Abby down in her bassinet and when he was positive she was resting comfortablly, he made his way to Haley on the bed. Her eyes were closed. He put his arm around her and kissed her neck. She smiled.

"We have to be very quiet," Haley grinned as her husband climbed on top of her.

"Sounds like a challenge," Nathan whispered as he kissed her.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Brooke and Lucas were eating pizza when someone knocked on the door. Lucas got up to answer it.

"You're Nathan's brother, right?" the lady asked as she entered the condo.

"Yes, and you're Haley's mom..." Lucas spoke remembering her.

"Yes, Lydia James... Is Haley here?" Lydia asked looking around. "Brooke!"

Brooke smiled at Mrs. James.

"Hi, we thought you weren't coming yet," Brooke smiled as she hugged Haley's mom. Lucas knocked on Nathan and Haley's door.

"Dude, go away!" Nathan yelled. Abby started crying. Brooke, Lydia and Lucas all looked at eachother. The door swung open, it was Haley standing there with a sheet wrapped around her. Haley's face dropped.

"Mom!" Haley turned bright red.

"Haley... It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon for gods sake," Lydia looked disapointed.

"Let me just get dressed really quick," Haley spoke before closing the door. A few minutes later, she came out fully clothed.

"We weren't expecting you yet... Where's Daddy?" Haley asked her mom.

"He couldn't make the trip. Where's Nathan and Abby?" Lydia asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Nathan's getting her dressed. She's going to be cranky, just so you know..." Haley warned her mom.

"I would be too if I had to listen to my parents go at it like rabbits around the clock," Lydia spoke.

"Mom! We do not go at it like rabbits!" Haley spat.

"No, it's definitely more wild than a rabbit," Brooke grinned. "Like cheetahs, or something."

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Haley cried in embarassment as Luke started laughing.

"Penelope?" Lucas asked his girlfriend with a grin.

"Hay-ley!" Brooke whined.

"What? You totally deserved that," Haley laughed. Just then, the door opened and Nathan came out holding Abby.

"Hi, Mrs. James," Nathan smiled.

"Nathan, bring me my little granddaughter," Lydia smiled as Nathan set Abby in her arms. Lydia grinned.

"She's stunning," Lydia choked.

"Who do you think she looks like the most?" Brooke asked.

"Well she has Haley's nose... but the hair, and the eyes are definitely Nathan's... And her chin, that's a James chin if I ever saw one," Lydia smiled.

"We had her at the pool today, so she's a little wiped out," Nathan told his mother in law.

"You have to be so careful with babies in the water..." Lydia warned.

"Mom, we know. We have everything under control, I promise..." Haley smiled at her mom.

"How long are you here for Mrs. James?" Nathan asked.

"A couple days at most..." Lydia answered.

"There's only two bedrooms, mom," Haley informed her.

"That's okay. I'm sure Nathan doesn't mind the couch... after I get fresh sheets for your bed..." Lydia grinned at Abby.

"Mom!" Haley sighed.

"No, it's fine, Hales... Your parents paid for this place, she should have the room..." Nathan suggested.

"Well, I could stay out here with you," Haley offered.

"You most certainly will not, Haley James," Lydia told her daughter.

"It's Haley Scott, mom. I'm married, remember?" Haley said flashing her ring to her mom.

"Keep your voice down," Lydia warned her daughter. "Of course I know you're married. It's kinda hard to forget while I'm holding your baby!"

"Mom, what is your problem?" Haley asked taking Abby from her mother's arms. "If your remember, you're the one that said we had to get married in the first place!" Haley handed Abby to Nathan. Lucas and Brooke crept out onto the patio.

"I know, I just didn't think you would actually fall in love with the boy," Lydia told her.

"I didn't know I would either... But it happened, and we're happy and everything is okay..." Haley told her mother.

"I just don't want you to get pregnant again..." Lydia spoke bluntly. Haley laughed.

"We're not. Not anytime soon anyway," Haley pulled her shorts down a little to show her mom her patch. "Abby, the sweet angel that she is, was an oops. We all know that, but now Nathan and I are more sure than ever that we can raise her and accomplish our goals as well. Nathan is going to play basketball at Duke, and I'm going with him."

"Haley, what about Stanford?" Lydia asked.

"That was Dad's dream. Not mine," Haley told her mom.

"I have to tell you the real reason I'm here..." Lydia spoke up as Nathan took a seat next to Haley.

"I'm not going to Europe, I told you a hundred times..." Haley shook her head.

"Your father and I can't support you kids anymore..." Lydia sighed.

"What?" Haley asked.

"The house you live in, is completely paid for. We don't owe anything on that but you two are going to have to get jobs. Your dad put in way too much money for that research and it blew up in his face so to speak..." Lydia explained.

"Mom, how bad is it?" Haley asked concerned.

"Your dad and I are going to stay in Europe. He's going to work in a hospital there... I'm not really sure what I'm going to do yet... You guys just need to be solid until you're 21st birthday rolls around, sweetie. Then you're going to come into millions of dollars from your Aunt Sophia..."

"What about this condo?" Haley asked.

"It's already covered for the rest of the month..." Lydia told her.

"Wow, I can't believe this..." Haley sighed.

"It's okay. We'll be okay. We needed to get jobs anyway," Nathan tried to console Haley.

"I need some air... Let's go for a walk..." Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and they put Abby in her stroller to go for a walk.

"Nathan..." Haley started crying.

"Shh, baby, it's gonna be alright. Your mom said the house is paid for... The car was paid off..." Nathan tried to console her.

"We'll have to put Abby in daycare just so we can work, and thats expensive and then what about basketball?" Haley asked.

"We'll manage. I've set aside a lot of money... We'll be okay. I promise. Trust me?" Nathan asked her. She looked into his deep blue eyes and nodded.

TBC! 


	29. Taylor's Back

Author's Note: As always, thank you so much for sticking with my story and thank you for all the incredible reviews! Nathan's dancing the other night was really cute, don't ya think? I couldn't stop laughing. I seriously don't know how he kept a straight face while he filmed those scenes. haha.

**Chapter 29: Taylor's Back**

"Hales, are you sure you really have to go back to Tree Hill?" Nathan asked his wife at the Orlando Airport. Lucas and Brooke were standing a few feet away holding Abby.

"Yes, Karen said I could have Brooke's old job and we really need the money to start coming in..." Haley sighed as she looked up at her husband.

"Well, there's only two more weeks of camp... I'll come straight home after its over," Nathan told her.

"I know," Haley smiled as she looked into his eyes. She loved him more than words could even describe.

"Mom said you and Abby could stay with her..." Nathan was worried. He and Haley hadn't been a part yet and he knew it was going to be the longest two weeks of his life.

"We'll be fine. I promise," Haley forced a smile as Nathan bent down to kiss her.

"Flight 203 to Tree Hill, North Carolina is now boarding," the announcer called out. Nathan walked over to Lucas and took Abby from him.

"You be a sweet angel for your mommy," Nathan whispered to her. "I need you to take care of her, while I'm gone."

Haley hugged Brooke and Lucas.

"We'll see you in a couple weeks," Brooke hugged her best friend.

"Take care of my husband," Haley sighed.

"I love you," Nathan whispered to Haley and Abby as they made their way to their flight.

"We love you too!" Haley called out. Her eyes were soaked from crying as she boarded the plane. Nathan started crying as well. Brooke hugged him.

"It'll be okay, Nathan. Haley and Abby will be fine. Peyton and Jake will watch over them too," Lucas told his brother.

Deb picked up Haley and Abby from the airport. She could tell Haley had been crying.

"You sure you don't want to stay at my house tonight?" Deb asked.

"No, we'll be fine. Really. Thank you for offering, though," Haley smiled. They rode the rest of the way in silence. Deb helped Haley carry Abby and their bags into the house. Once Deb was sure Haley was settled, she left. Haley had finally gotten Abby to sleep and everything settled in when there was a knock at the front door. Haley opened it slowly and cautiously.

"Taylor?" Haley was surprised. She stepped aside to let her sister in. "Quinn's not with you?"

"Nope. It's just me, this time. God, can you believe mom and dad?" Taylor asked as she carried her bags inside.

"It sucks..." Haley sighed.

"I need to stay here for awhile until I can find some place to go..." Taylor told her.

"Yeah, alright. But you have to get a job. Nathan and I have to work too," Haley told her sister.

"Yeah, I already got that covered. I'll be doing makeup at the mall. Thanks sis! Where's Nathan anyway?" Taylor asked.

"Orlando..." Haley sighed.

"When will he be home?" Taylor asked.

"Two weeks..."

"Great, we have lots of time to have some fun!" Taylor squealed.

"Taylor... No," Haley sighed as Taylor pulled out a bottle of Tequila from her bag.

"Come on Hales, we LOVE tequila!" Taylor jumped up to pour shots for herself and her sister. Haley finally gave in and took one.

A couple hours later, Nathan called. Haley was way past gone at this point.

"Hey Lover!" Haley squealed into the phone.

"Hales, are you alright?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Peachy!" Haley giggled. "I miss you so much, though!"

"Haley, are you drunk?" Nathan asked.

"May-be!" Haley smiled.

"Haley, who's with you?" Nathan asked.

"My sister Taylor. She's got to stay with us for awhile..."

"Where's Abby?" Nathan was very concerned. He'd seen Haley drunk before and it wasn't pretty.

"She's sleeping. Don't worry so much, baby. Everything is under control!" Haley laughed.

"Haley, I don't like when you get like this!" Nathan warned her.

"Nathan, you're miles and miles away..."

"That's the point. If you need me, I can't be there."

"Nathan, we're fine. Okay? I miss you and I love you and I'll call you tomorrow!" Haley told him before hanging up the phone. Within 20 minutes, Peyton and Jake showed up at Haley's home.

"Peyton! Jakey! I've missed you two! What are yall doing here?" Haley asked.

"Nathan was worried about you..." Peyton told her.

"Ugh, I'm fine, really... We all are," Haley grinned as they walked inside.

"Where's Hurricane Taylor?" Jake laughed.

"Bathroom... She's a little sick," Haley told them. "She could never hold her alcohol..."

"Where's Abby?" Peyton asked.

"Sleeping... You know, you can call Nathan and tell him you checked everything out and we're 100 percent okay. And you both can leave too!" Haley informed them. 

"We could watch Abby for you tonight if you want us to," Jake offered.

"No. My daughter is staying here with me. Please leave!" Haley yelled. Jake and Peyton nodded before quickly leaving her house. Haley started crying. Taylor walked out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth.

"What? What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Everything is falling apart..." Haley cried as her cell phone started going off. Taylor answered it.

"Hey Nathan," Taylor spoke into the phone.

"Where's Haley?" Nathan demanded.

"She's really upset right now, I don't think it's such a good time," Taylor told him.

"Give her the phone, damn it!" Nathan demanded. Taylor gave Haley the phone.

"Nathan... I'm so sorry," Haley cried.

"Haley, what's going on, really?" Nathan asked.

"I'm just feeling overwhelmed, I guess... I don't function well without you. I need you so much Nathan!"

"Baby, I would kill to be there with you, it's just not possible yet. I can't just leave the program..."

"I know... I just love you, Nathan..."

"I love you too, sweet girl. But please, stop drinking. Tell Taylor no more alcohol..."

"I will. I'm sorry, Nathan."

"It's okay. Listen, you need to get some sleep for work tomorrow. Give Abby a kiss for me..."

"Okay. Good night, Nathan."

"Good Night."

Haley hung up the phone and looked over at Taylor who had passed out. She grabbed the bottle from the table and took one last swig from it before going upstairs to get some sleep.

TBC! 


End file.
